Renaciendo La Esperanza
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Dos personas con un pasado y presente semejante. Dos destinos que se cruzan por circunstancias semejantes. Naruto y Karin jamas esperaron encontrar el uno en el otro, aquel ser que los podria complementar, y que gracias a su presencia, podrian darse una segunda oportunidad... hacer Renacer La Esperanza.
1. Decepcion

**Escena 1.  
Decepcion.  
**

Para toda la gente el momento de rehacer sus vidas era valido sin importar lo que tuvieran que pasar, despues de tanto dolor y sufrimiento era mas que logico pensar en que nuevas metas y futuros llenos de esperanza llegarian, al menos eso era lo que la mayoria pensaba, sin embargo muchas personas todavia tienen que sufrir aun mas antes de encontrar esa meta que a veces paece tan lejana.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El tiempo habia sido muy difícil para todo el mundo. Despues de tantos peligros, sacrificios, esperanzas y fe, la terrible cuarta guerra ninja habia terminado, y con eso las posibilidades de un Apocalipsis inminente habian desaparecido con el aire, el unico problema era que tuvo un precio, el cual debio ser pagado.

En la cima del monte destinado al recuerdo de los Hokages en Konoha, una silueta se hacia presente, tal como era usual en el. Una capa negra muy holgada cubria todo su cuerpo, evitando que cualquier rastro de piel se hiciera notar a excepción de su rostro, en donde un mechon de cabello rubio y desperdigado cubria su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el otro observaba el panorama que se veia a lo lejos, el de celebración y festejo por una sencilla razon… el regreso del ultimo Uchiha a su lugar de nacimiento.

Como era de esperarse en el chico, su meta y promesa de devolver a ese pelinegro de vuelta a la hoja lo habian llevado a enfrentarse con uno de los mayores retos en toda su joven vida, y afortunadamente lo habia conseguido despues de tanto entrenamiento, esfuerzo y deseo de superacion. Aun cuando el regreso hecho polvo trayendo como a un bulto el cuerpo del ojinegro, no podia dejar de sentirse aliviado al cumplir aquel juramento que le habia hecho a cierta chica de cabello rosa que conocia a la perfeccion, aun cuando pasara lo inevitable.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Habia pasado un poco mas de dos años desde que termino aquella pesadilla que parecia no tener fin. Naruto ahora tenia 20 años y estaba a poco de cumplir sus sueños, y al parecer la vida le estaba retribuyendo todo lo malo que habia pasado. Por un lado obtuvo el respeto que tanto deseo por los aldeanos de Konoha, por otro era cuestion de tiempo para que el fuera el siguiente Hokage de la hoja, pero sobre todo, Sakura al fin le habia correspondido sus sentimientos.**

 **Paso durante la guera ninja, cuando entre muerte, dolor, desconcierto y falta de fe, ella aparecio para consolarlo y demostrarle que ella lo estaba apoyando en todo, que jamás lo abandonaria y que podria confiar en ella, ya que por fin se habia percatado… de que lo amaba.**

 **No supo como, ni cuando o como paso, pero al final del conflicto ellos estaban juntos, a cada rato demostraban lo enamorados que estaban por medio de abrazos, caricias y besos, cosa que ella no rechazaba, por el contrario, se sentia feliz de corresponderlos, al menos hasta que Sasuke obtuvo el indulto de la aldea de Konoha, muy a pesar del enojo que sintieron algunos integrantes de la alianza shinobi al dejarlo volver a su aldea, pero lo mas triste y lamentable del asunto, era que el obtuvo algo mas que el perdon.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por su mejilla derecha un pequeño riachuelo de lagrimas estaba surcando su rostro, aun forzandose a mantener ese gesto de indiferencia, tenia que aparentar que nada sucedia, aun cuando por dentro su alma estuviera destrozada y con deseos de dejar de vivir. Hace tiempo habia dejado de sonreir, de ver a la vida con una sonrisa inquebrantable y llena de energia y esperar que sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos, o que al menos alguien lo tratara como debia, se canso de esperar a que ocurriera algo que solo era un simple milagro.

-No deberia de ser exigente. De todas maneras la felicidad siempre estara tras de mi. - Usando su brazo izquierdo el chico kitsune se incorporo, mientra solo una leve parte de su rostro veia el festejo arcano de personas que no tomaban en cuenta que el se desmoronaba por dentro, como la arena siendo barrida por el mar. - Todavia no entendio porque esto no acaba, si al fin ya cumpli con todas mis promesas.

Lamentable, era lo unico que se podia decir de el, como habia dejado de ser una persona para simplemente convertirse en un bulto sin vida propia, ahora parecia que se movia por simple inercia, ya que ni energias poseia para hacer tal cosa. Y aunque no se notara a simple vista, el circulo vicioso de su vida continuaba… el haciendo lo imposible por ser notado, poder conseguirlo con tantos esfuerzos, y al final volver a ser ignorado para que otro se llevara la gloria, una vida estupida y maldita sin duda alguna.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En Un Departamento De Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sollozos y lamentos, era lo unico a destacar en ese ambiente sombrio y callado de una habitacion sin luz que la iluminara, ya que la persona que estaba ahí presente no queria ni ver como lloraba. Esa persona era una chica de 20 años, de cabellera roja como las mismas ascuas de una fogata intensa, la cual estaba peinada de un lado y desperdigado en otro. Sus ojos eran como dos rubíes de color brillante, ocultos bajo unas gafas que le permitian ver mejor. Solo permanecia bajo las sabanas de su cama, no tenia ni las fuerzas para ir a la celebración de la aldea y solo queria estar tumbada en su cama y no salir de ahí, por un buen rato si era necesario.

Tantas cosas habian pasado en lo poco que recordaba de su vida, muchas de ellas dolorosas y pocas que en verdad eran felices, pero sabia afrontarlo ya que una de sus caracteristicas era nunca dejarse rendir, pero con lo sucedido en los ultimos años todo era diferente. Creer en un chico que estuvo a punto de matarla aun cuando ella le demostro su verdadero amor, sufrir la tortura de personas que intentaron sacarle información que ella misma desconocia y esperar a que alguien se apiadara de ella en ese sitio. Por fortuna aparecio la lider de la aldea, quien la dejo libre de cargos y le dio asilo en Konoha, cosa que le agrado, mas cuando el "Heroe De Konoha" logro traer de vuelta al Uchiha, quien se supo que fue controlado de alguna manera por una energia obscura y que le hacia comportarse como un asesino. Ella misma lo escucho de el, como le pedía perdon por intentar asesinarla, demostrando arrepentimiento y dandole la luz de que posiblemente algo podria surgir entre ellos, pero…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Se habia corrido la noticia por todas partes, asi mismo en la fuerza ninja se notificaba la noticia. El dia de conocer quien seria el Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha llego y todos esperaban ansiosos por saber quien llevaria a Konoha por la ruta correcta. Entre los aldeanos se veia un favoritismo dividido por el heredero Uchiha debido a su linaje de clan, y por otro el rubio Uzumaki, al ser el ninja mas poderoso que se conocia. Pero eso era lo de menos, tenian que saber que pasaria.**

 **La chica de cabello rojo de nombre Karin habia llegado al sitio, ya que el mismo Sasuke le dijo que haria una revelacion importante, y ella al volver a confiar en el estuvo a primera hora para escuchar. Nada mas le importaba, ni los aldeanos, ninjas o sus antiguos compañeros de armas, solo queria ver que sucedia con el ojinegro que amaba.**

 **Lllego el momento cuando todo el consejo de la aldea apareció junto a los lideres de los clanes de la hoja, quienes seguidos de la rubia voluptuosa y su compañera pelinegra, dieron a conocer la noticia, que fue la causante de una variedad de opiniones, pero algo mas sucedió, ya que el mismo Sasuke aparecio, y ante toda la aldea dio a conocer una noticia… que le rompio el corazon a alguien…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los ojos de la chica se habian convertido en rojos completos debido al llanto completo que habia dejado escapar todo el momento que recordo aquella escena. Sus gafas estaban a un lado de su cama sobre un buro de noche, mientras que su rostro vacio e inexpresivo seguia mirando un punto que parecia lejano e inalcanzable. Su semblante y personalidad habian cambiado mucho, ahora no replicaba ni se reia como lo hacia hacer, solo era ese gesto de piedra que al parecer dia con dia se iba haciendo mas y mas grande

-No debi pensarlo, fui una idiota al creer que algo cambiaria entre nosotros. - Karin solo dirigio su mirada hacia afuera, viendo las leves luces que adornaban el cielo, mientras que sus ojos aun no dejaban de emanar las gotas saladas que salian debido al dolor que sentia, uno que no era posible comparar con el de ocasiones anteriores. - Ademas, siempre sere una extraña entre conocidos, nada mas nada menos.

De nueva cuenta ella se arropo con las cobijas, reprimiendo las ganas de seguir llorando, convirtiendo eso en leves sollozos, si uno lo veia de una manera adecuada no tenia sentido seguir asi, lo hecho hecho estaba. Ademas, con todo lo que le habia pasado, solo le quedaba una opcion para evitar sentir esa sensación que le estrujaba el corazon y la hacia sentirse peor… olvidar que alguien la podria notar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Torre Del Hokage-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mirando por el gran ventanal que habia en ese sitio y analitica ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor,una rubia de ojos color miel y cuerpo voluptuoso pensaba en lo que tenia que hacer además de que hace unos instantes habia tenido una charla con una joven pareja sobre un tema delicado en todo sentido. Lo que le preocupaba era saber como se pondria ese chico al escuchar lo que los jóvenes iban a decirle, como lo tomaria y que haria al respecto.

-Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué cree que va a pasar?. - Una morena de cabello negro y ojos de la misma tonalidad permanecia a su lado con una mirada de preocupacion debido a que tambien habia estado presente en dicha charla.

-No estoy segura Shizune, pero se que alguien saldra herido en esto. - La ojimiel tenia en sus ojos un brillo de nerviosismo ante la decision que se habia tomado. - Nunca llegue a pensar que un asunto amoroso iba a perjudicar a alguien de esta manera.

-Lo dice por Naruto-Kun ¿Verdad?. - La ojinegra ya sabia eso pero no queria decirlo hasta que su maestra lo afirmara. - Pense que Sakura-Chan lo queria verdaderamente, ella misma lo dejo claro yo misma vi como…

-… ella creia amarlo. - Interrumpio Tsunade. - Toda la aldea lo creyo, pero parece ser que no era asi. Piensalo de una manera analitica Shizune, Sakura amaba al Uchiha desde pequeños, era prácticamente imposible que lo pudiera olvidar.

-¿Quiere decir que ella no amaba en verdad a Naruto-Kun?. - Esto le sonaba mal a Shizune, si eso era cierto la pelirrosa solo jugo con los sentimientos de su compañero ninja sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. - ¿Entonces solo lo uso como un sustituto?

-En parte no. Ella en verdad comenzo a enamorarse de Naruto, pero ya sabes que los recuerdos del pasado siempre perduran. - Parecia ser que la sannin sabia algo sobre esto, ya que sus palabras impedian alguna replica. - Ademas ella misma lo dudaba a veces, y eso solo acrecento mas el problema.

Ambas guardaron silencio por unos momentos, tratando de lograr descifrar como evitar que este problema no llegara a mayores, pero sabian a la perfeccion que lo que iba a suceder despues iba a ser algo mas conflictivo.

-Lo que mas temo es como Naruto-Kun acepte esto, si Sasuke y Sakura le dicen algo… - La ojinegra de solo pensar las consecuencias de dicha escena, parecia llenarse de miedo ante lo impredecible.

-Se lo diran, de eso no hay duda. - Tsunade al decir esto recobro su postura y volvio a sentarse en su sofa con un dejo de tristeza y… ¿Horror?. - Lo que mas me desagrada es que si asi pasa… la vida de ermitaño errante de Jiraiya podria renacer en Naruto

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Monumento A Los Hokages -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche ya estaba llegando a su punto mas alto, iban a cumplirse las doce de la noche y el festejo en la aldea parecia no tener fin, ya que los gritos, sonidos y demas gestos generados inundaban el ambiente, mientras que desde lo mas alto de ahí el rubio se mantenia sobre el rostro del 4 Hokage, su padre, sin dejar de llorar en silencio y mantener ese gesto de seriedad fria e inmóvil, aun cuando desearia no estar sintiendose de esa forma, pero lamentablemente no era asi

-Que vida de porqueria tengo. - Susurro casi de forma lastimera, mientras que lentamente podia sentir como alguien habia aparecido y se colocaba detrás de el.

-Tenemos que hablar. - Esa voz era fria, casi insensible y el rubio podia reconocerla en cualquier parte, pero al parecer el no queria hacer lo que le pedian.

-Sasuke… crei haberte dicho que no habia nada de que hablar. - El rubio de manera improvista se levanto de ahí y comenzo a volver a caminar hacia tierra firme, pasado olímpicamente del ojinegro, quien lo tomo del brazo derecho violentamente, haciendo que lo encarara fijamente.

-¡Dejate de hacer un berrinche! ¡He querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo y solo te escondes como una victima!. - El ojinegro estaba muy furioso por el hecho de que el rubio lo ignorara, cosa que le ponia muy enrabietado, a lo que el rubio solo seguia inmutable. - Debes de entenderlo Naruto, por dios escucha.

-No debo de escucharte, para mi nuestra amistad ya quedo atrás. - Logrando liberarse del agarre el ojiazul continuo con su camino, pero no conto con que el pelinegro le lanzo un golpe que no pudo evitar y lo tumbo en el suelo.

-Te comportas como un niño mimado. Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso y lo sabes, Sakura incluso me dijo que lograbas comprender que ella aun sintiera algo por mi, y ahora que estamos juntos muestras lo contrario. - Parecia un témpano de hielo debido a lo rigido de sus movimientos y facciones, reclamando por lo que sucedia.

-¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Naruto?. - De repente una voz femenina aparecio, para que despues el rubio se llevara una "desagrable" sorpresa al encontrarse a quien menos queria.

-Sakura, te dije que esperaras, yo hablaria con el. - El pelinegro Uchiha habia cambiado de tonalidad de palabra al hablar con ella, ya que mostraba algo de sentimientos en las palabras.

-Sasuke-Kun, dijimos que ambos lo hablariamos con el, y asi va a ser. - La Haruno al decir esto intento ayudar a Naruto, pero al extender su brazo y sujetarlo recibio un manotazo que la separo de el. - Naruto ¿Estas bien?

-Considerando que ha habido ocasiones en las cuales me golpean sin darme el motivo… si estoy bien. - De nueva cuenta y de pie, el rubio no tuvo mas remedio que encararlos. - Y diganme… ¿Qué carajos quieren?

-Sasuke-Kun, creo que es mejor que me dejes a solas con el, yo hablare. - Sakura con un gesto de seriedad y algo de pena le pidio al Uchiha que los dejara solos, a lo que el al ver el rostro de la ojiverde asintio y desaparecio en la caracteristica bola de humo, dejandolos a solos.

El viento corria por el lugar, moviendo el cabello de ambos, mientras que ambos se miraban fijamente, el rubio con la seriedad que tenia desde hace tiempo, y la ojiverde con una sonrisa tierna y suave, asi estuvieron por largo rato hasta que Naruto comenzo a caminar y paso por al lado de ella, quien al ver esto hablo.

-¿Vas a seguir ignorandome?. - De la sonrisa que portaba nada quedo, solo un dejo de tristeza y algo de dolor nacieron, mientras que el rubio solo miraba hacia adelante.

-Yo no te ignoro, simplemente me ocupo de mis cosas, nada mas. - Hablo Naruto. - Ahora, si no te importa, quiero irme a mi casa, tengo sueño y ultimadamente no he dormido bien.

El iba a seguir con su trayecto, a no ser que la ojiverde se interpuso en su camino, encarandolo e impidiendole cualquier forma de escape

-¡Ya basta Naruto! ¡Te estas comportando como un idiota!. - Grito la pelirrosa ante lo que estaba pasando, reclamandole al rubio su forma "inmadura" de actuar. - ¡Hemos sido amigos desde niños, casi desde que nos conocimos, y ahora eres tu quien trata de olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado!

-El como me comporte no deberia importarte, ya tienes a alguien quien si amas, asi que eso ya es caso olvidado. - Naruto habia llegado al limite de su paciencia. Habia decidido olvidarse del asunto "SasuSaku" y no volver a verlos, pero parecia ser que ellos querian seguir con esa platica tan estupida.

-Naruto, por favor escucha, se que te menti sobre lo que habia entre nosotros… pero comprende… yo… yo… - Ella trataba de pedir disculpas, trataba de darle razones para lo que hizo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, ya que no existian.

-Tu amas a Sasuke. Para ti solo soy la persona quien reemplazo por mucho tiempo a ese imbecil, quien te protegio y te cuido de todo para obtener una muestra de cariño de tu parte, solo era eso. - El rubio simplemente hablo de manera un tanto brusca, cosa inusual en el y que lleno de miedo a la pelirrosa, aunque tambien seria porque en esas palabras habia algo de verdad oculta.

Y parecio dar en el lugar exacto. Sakura poco a poco comenzo a temblar de miedo al ver la cara dura e inmisericorde del rubio, como si el pudiera cometer una locura, aunque el rubio no haria nada de eso, tan solo pondria las cosas en su lugar y dejaria todo claro.

-Tu vienes aquí a hablar conmigo de tu relacion con Sasuke, solo para eso y ni siquiera te importa el como me vaya en mi inmunda vida. Solo te interesa ver como el ha obtenido lo que yo trabaje por mucho tiempo. - Poco a poco el rubio se iba acercando lentamente a la kunoichi quien no podia moverse debido al panico que estaba sintiendo. - Mi meta de ser reconocido se fue al carajo al ser el quien es aclamado como heroe de guerra, los malditos viejos del consejo y los lideres de los clanes le dieron el titulo de Hokage y además el se gano tu corazon. Mientras que yo sigo estando en la miseria como otro imbecil mas, viendo como el obtiene algo que no merece.

-Por favor… perdoname Naruto… perdoname. - El llanto en la ojiverde aparecio al final de cuentas, percatandose de que el habia dicho crudas verdades mientras que ella no podia hacer otra cosa sino callar. - Se que hice mal… no debi jugar asi contigo… pero por favor… no me odies… no permitas que nuestra amistad… se termine.

-Eso ya ha terminado… desde hace mucho. Sabias bien que si el regresaba las cosas no serian las mismas, y aquí estan las pruebas de lo que digo. - Se habia tocado ese tema en varias ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando Ino le habia dicho a Sakura que forzosamente tendria que elegir entre Naruto y Sasuke, por una causa rara. - Ya tienes a quien verdaderamente te quiere, y yo salgo sobrando… ¿O acaso quieres que siga siendo tu amigo para que me trates como a un perro? ¿Tu y el idiota de Sasuke quieren que sea el padrino de sus hijos? O me imagino algo mejor… ¡¿Pretendes que siga siendo tu esclavo que te cuida cuando nadie mas lo hace o el payaso que te divierte cuando estas aburrida?!

Palabras crudas, dolorosas e impiadosas, pero llenas de verdades. Si uno lo analizaba adecuadamente, todo lo que el rubio habia dicho era cierto y le gustara a quien le gustara, miles de motivos habia dado el rubio para reclamarle todo el daño que le habia hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sakura por otra parte no dejaba de llorar, hincada en el suelo y sujetandose la cara, conteniendo las lagrimas que fluian de sus orbes verdes debido a lo cruel que fue el rubio con ella. La idea que ella tenia en un principio era tratar de arreglar las cosas y darle la noticia de que ella y el Uchiha iban a casarse, y como petición especial esperaban que fuera su padrino de bodas al ser el mejor amigo de ambos, pero al parecer solo provoco que el odio que sentia hacia ellos se avivara mas y mas, al punto de dejar ver al verdadero rubio que habia ahora, uno lleno de rencor y furia.

-… Naruto. - Entre sollozos y gemidos, Sakura apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre del rubio, quien solo miraba hacia adelante, para despues seguir caminando, no sin antes pronunciar algo.

-Eso fue doloroso para ti, imaginate como lo senti yo al vivirlo. Quiero que te quede claro, lo que habia entre nosotros ha acabado, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que si lo haces, puedes considerar que hablas con la pared. - Dicho esto el rubio se esfumo, dejando sola a una kunoichi quien seguia derramando lagrimas de forma lastimera, ante las palabras de condena que el le habia dado. Inevitablemente sucedió lo que tenia que pasar, la ruptura de un lazo debido a un engaño que se pudo haber evitado, lamentablemente, no paso asi y todo habia terminado, para bien o mal de ambos.

Mas tarde el rubio siguio caminando por las calles de la aldea, con un semblante serio y apagado. Para variar nunca se habia comportado tajante y furioso con otra persona que el conocia, pero estaba cansado de lo mismo, de hacer mil y una cosas mas para ser visto por los demas y al final de cuentas terminar como empezo. Si la vida le iba a pagar de esta manera por todo lo que hacia, pues haria todo lo contrario para que hubiera justificación.

Mas sin embargo el rubio no noto al girar la cuadra que alguien choco con el, cayendo de bruces ambos, solo que el rubio se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Fijate por donde vas idiota!. - Una voz de mujer le llego a gritar al rubio, quien por obvias razones respondio de la misma manera.

-¡A quien le dijiste idiota maldita… - Pero antes de terminar el insulto el rubio pudo ver que se trataba de una chica pelirroja de su edad, quien recogia sus gafas que se le habian caido, y al instante reconocio. - Karin

-Naruto. - La chica pelirroja tambien se percato de que se trataba de ese chico que ya tenia tiempo de conocer, lo que mas le sorprendia era verlo vestido de esa manera tan poco comun en el y algo… lugubre.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, debido a eso pudieron comprender que ambos la habian pasado mal. Karin se percato de que el unico ojo visible del rubio se veia opaco y sin el brillo que usualmente traia, el de una alegria que rebosaba y se dejaba sentir por la aldea, mientras que Naruto pudo ver que la pelirroja tenia sus ojos rubies completamente rojos debido a que habia llorado, además de que algunas lagrimas todavia seguian fluyendo. Con todo esto ambos podian dejar claro sin dudarlo. Habian tenido una noche muy dolorosa


	2. Espejo

El rubio pensó que era el único en lidiar con ese tipo de problemas, mas aun considerando que todos los sucesos que le habían pasado en su vida era totalmente ligados a el y a las circunstancias en las que vivia. Pero al ver a la chica que tenia enfrente y que conocía no por mucho tiempo pero si para verla como una amiga, podia notar que sufría al parecer lo mismo que el.

Naruto no estaba exento a conocer lo que le pasaba a la kunoichi de cabello rojizo, ya que el mismo dia en que Sasuke fue declarado como la sexta sombra de fuego de la aldea de la hoja la vio correr sin rumbo fijo, ya que el estaba viendo todo desde el monumento a los Hokages, sitio que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en su segunda casa debido a que pasaba mas tiempo ahí que en otro lado.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro, para ser mas exactos las miradas que ambos denotaban por las facciones de sus caras. Ambos habían sufrido un gran tormento desde hace tiempo y no podían creer que estuvieran ahí frente a frente personas que escasamente se veían pero que las pocas veces que lo hacían se conocían perfectamente.

-Perdón por el insulto Naruto, pero no veía donde iba. - La primera en reaccionar fue Karin ya que el rubio aun estaba estupefacto por verla, ya que desde hace 3 semanas no la habia visto.

-No perdóname tu. Estuve a punto de insultarte de peor forma sin pensarlo. - El ojiazul siendo respetuoso se levanto del suelo y le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse a la chica de ojos rubi quien levemente se sacudió la ropa y se acomodo las gafas volviendo a recomponer su porte.

Un silencio que era mas que incomodo en ese momento y que era necesario evitar por el bienestar de alguno de ellos dos aunque ciertamente no habia nada que discutir. Si era cierto que ambos eran amigos despues de tanto tiempo de conocerse las ocasiones en las que se llegaron a encontrar fueron muy distintas, ya que ambos ya se encontraban en mal estado por los asuntos que sucedieron y muy pocas veces llegaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Y bueno... ¿Como has estado?. - Esa pregunta era mas que estúpida, pero el pelirubio no podia dejar que ambos siguieran sumidos en el silencio que era algo insoportable.

-Supongo que bien, o al menos eso pienso yo. - La chica de orbes rubíes había contestado de la misma manera, realmente se sentía muy mal pero igualmente el silencio le incomodaba. - Yo misma me pregunto como estas tu, desde hace tiempo te he visto... no se... algo diferente.

-Lo dices por como me veo ahora. Es algo logico tomando en cuenta mi aspecto. - Una cosa cierta en todo sentido ya que el cabello largo y desperdigado por su rostro sumandole el usar una capa larga y holgada daba indicios de un mal cuidado en su persona, aunque algun motivo habia de haber para eso, lamentablemente eso no era justificacion para que el rubio no se sintiera ofendido por esos detalles.

-No te ofendas, ciertamente te ves distinto, pero eso no cambia quien eres. - Sonriendo de manera leve Karin aclaro que no insultaba al rubio por su manera actual de vestir, por el contrario, se veia con algo mas de enigma y cierta curiosidad. - ¿Recien regresas del festejo?

De inmediato la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que hizo una cuestión algo zafada de lugar, ya que de inmediato Naruto dejo escapar un dejo de tristeza evidente por razones que uno podia adivinar facilmente y sin ponerse a investigar.

-Creo que te imaginas que no fue asi. No deseo saber nada sobre la aldea, prefiero seguir hermético a todos y evitar cualquier cosa de ese tipo. - Despues de decir esto bajo la mirada como deseando evitar ese tema, cosa que Karin entendio a la perfección y asintió.

Y aunque de nueva cuenta el silencio cortante apareciera la pelirroja prefirio no seguir preguntando, de igual manera el rubio lo hizo ya que no habia motivos para seguir hablando de cosas que les afectaran demasiado, ya que de por si sus espíritus, corazones y sentimientos estaban destrozados. Pero de repente, un leve gruñido aparecio de la nada, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al rubio y a la pelirroja, para despues poder oir otro y con algo de vergüenza, se percataran de que los ruidos los originaban ellos ya que tenian hambre.

-Perdon Naruto... pero no he comido en todo el dia... no me sentia con animos de salir. - Karin estaba muy sonrojada, combinando el tinte de sus mejillas con el de sus ojos y cabello, cosa que al rubio por unos momentos le parecio linda y tierna.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco he comido... y bueno... con todo el alboroto que armaron preferi no bajar. - El rubio de improvisto solto una sonrisa entre dientes, momento que le agrado a la pelirroja ya que era la primera vez despues de tanto tiempo que lo veía de esa manera. - Rayos, ya es muy tarde y dudo que algun puesto de comida aun este abierto... ya se, ¿Por que no vienes a mi casa a comer algo?

-¿Me estas invitando a tu casa? ¿A mi?. - Esa invitacion era algo raro para Karin, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a simplemente salir de su departamento hacia la torre Hokage, recibir las misiones correspondientes y realizarlas para regresar a dormir, una cadena constante y deprimente, incluyendo que ella casi no tenia contacto con ninguna persona y por ende, nadie quien le invitara a estar en compañia.

-Bueno... es porque no puedes irte a dormir sin comer... no quiero ofenderte Karin... solo lo decia para no estar solo unos momentos... pero si no quieres entiendo y... - Naruto estaba un poco apenado por parecer un aprovechado al hacerle una invitacion de ese tipo y mas con la hora que era, por lo que comenzo a caminar lentamente de regreso a su piso, a no ser que la kunoichi de ojos rubíes lo tomo del brazo y le sonrio levemente mirandolo fijamente.

-Acepto la invitacion. - Aunque no quisiera dejarlo ver, Karin se sentia feliz por ser tomada en cuenta por alguien, ya que era algo significativo que alguien la invitara a su casa aunque sea por solo unos momentos, pero era algo agradable.

De ahi ambos pudieron notar algo entre ellos. Karin observo que el rubio de ojos azules dejaba ver en su unico ojo visible un brillo de felicidad ademas de que ese calor y sensacion que percibia de el aparecian poco a poco y que el volvia a ser ese chico que conocio hace tiempo, mientras que Naruto pudo ver como la pelirroja habia dejado de llorar y que se veia mas animada y contenta, recuperando su caracter hiperactivo y energico, detalle que tambien le agradaba. Eso era lo que ambos notaban mientras se dirigian hacia la casa del chico kitsune mientras que la kunoichi sensora no se despegaba del brazo del rubio, sintiendose a gusto de estar en compañia y no tan sola como era algo usual.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Consejo De Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Exento a todos los festejos que estaban sucediendo en la aldea de la hoja, en el auditorio del consejo de la aldea una reunion en secreto se habia hecho presente. Los seis lideres de los clanes de Konoha y los consejeros se habian reunido sin la presencia de la rubia Hokage o su asistente, y mucho menos habian citado al heredero al liderato de la hoja, y eso era por un motivo muy importante... la decision sobre el futuro de Naruto Uzumaki.

-No entiendo porque decidieron esto ¿Tienen algun problema con Naruto-San?. - Dijo un molesto Shikaku al haber escuchado los planes de Homura y Koharun con respecto al rubio.

-No es ningun problema, pero ya esta decidido. Con Sasuke al mandato de la aldea y el Uzumaki como el arma definitiva de Konoha, nuestras posibilidades de expansion pueden ser una realidad. - Señalo una seria Koharu ante los patriarcas, ante la pregunta del porque usar a Naruto como parte fundamental de la armada ninja.

-Suena una completa estupidez desde un punto de vista analitico. Ademas el joven Naruto se ha visto muy afectado por las consecuencias de la anterior guerra, esto solo provocaria que su mente colapsara. - Justifico Inoichi ante las ideas demasiado extremistas que los dos consejeros proponian.

-Ese es el principal problema con Uzumaki. - Pronuncio Homura llamando la atencion de todos los presentes. - La guerra pasada lo ha trastocado demasiado haciendo que el se crea el centro de atencion de todos, y ahora el actua conforme a su voluntad, sin siquiera obedecer a nuestras ordenes.

-Quizas el tenga justificacion para eso. - Hablo friamente Shibi al escuchar aquellas palabras. - Despues de todo el es el verdadero heroe no solo de Konoha, sino tambien del mundo shinobi.

-No hay ninguna justificacion. El esta haciendo una rabieta de niño pequeño al no tener lo que el desea, se comporta como un mocoso solo porque el Uchiha es aclamado por toda la aldea, por el hecho de que a el se le escogio para ser el sucesor de Tsunade-Hime y por un estupido amor infantil. - Expuso Koharu ante todos los presentes, dando una larga lista de causas por las cuales el rubio Uzumaki actuaba de una manera no acorde a los planes de ellos. - Ademas, el debe empezar a cumplir sus responsabilidades como shinobi, y no dejarse guiar por sentimientos estúpidos.

-Aun asi no me parece lo que ustedes planean, solo cometeran un grave error que despues sera irreparable. - Dijo Shikaku tratando de frenar los planes que estaban tomando un curso preocupante, malamente las cosas no salieron asi.

-Quizas lo veas de esa forma Shikaku, al igual que Inoichi y Shibi pero no se ha escuchado la opinion de Chouza, Hiashi y Tsume, ¿Que dicen ustedes al respecto?. - Les pregunto a los tres ultimos, pero como era costumbre en ellos desde hace tiempo, ningun gesto o palabra salio de su boca, se mantenian con una seriedad que llegaba a dar miedo.

-Ahi lo tienen. A partir de dos semanas, siete dias despues del ascenso de Sasuke Uchiha como Rokudaime Hokage se comenzara a entrenar al Uzumaki para convertirlo en el arma definitiva de la aldea y comenzar con el proyecto de expansion de Kohoha. Hasta ese entonces nos volveremos a reunir. - Sentencio Koharu dejando un malestar en algunos ninjas, pero en otros una indiferencia, ocasionada por causas que hasta ese momento eran dificiles de saber, y que en un futuro probable se conocerian.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Hogar De Naruto Uzumaki -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto en compañia con Karin habian arribado al departamento del chico de ojos azules, el cual no habia sido usado en poco mas de dos meses debido a que el rubio se la pasaba todo el tiempo en el exterior, dentro del bosque de la aldea, en los multiples campos de entrenamiento o en el monumento de los Hokages, yendo a comer a veces a Ichikaru y durmiendo en una de las tantas posadas de la aldea.

Eso pudo notarlo Karin ya que el edificio estaba lleno de polvo, con varias cosas como ropa, envases de ramen vacios, armamento ninja como kunais y shurikens ademas de algunos libros y pergaminos esparcido por todo el suelo. Habia hecho falta una limpieza a fondo en el lugar y al parecer eso lo sabia Naruto pero el preferia no darle importancia a una cosa asi.

Pero justo cuando iban a entrar a la cocina, varias nubes de humo se hicieron presentes, las cuales se trataban de Kage Bunshin (Clones De Sombra) del Uzumaki, quienes sin decir algo se dispersaron por todo el departamento, limpiando poco a poco el lugar para la sorpresa de Karin quien ni siquiera vio como el habia ejecutado los sellos correspondientes para ejecutar el jutsu.

-Al haber usado el Kage Bunshin por casi toda mi vida la tecnica se convirtio en parte de mi, ademas de que la he perfeccionado al grado de no hacer ningun sello. - Aclaro el ojiazul ante la duda que la pelirroja sensora se imagino, cosa que el acerto en todo.

Cuando entraron a la cocina la chica de ojos escarlatas se sento en la mesa, que curiosamente en conjunto con toda la habitacion era la unica que se mantenia limpia, tal vez porque el seguramente la frecuentaba en algunas ocasiones, no se podia saber a ciencia cierta eso.

Sin hacer mucho ruido el rubio habia calentado agua y de la alacena saco varios botes de ramen instantaneo, los cuales lleno con el liquido hirviendo y de inmediato tapo, para despues dar paso a la "terrible" espera de tres minutos para que estuviera listo. Tiempo que aprovecho para hablar con ella.

-Y dime Karin, ¿Como te ha ido en tus misiones?. - Pregunto un Naruto que no tenia idea de que otra cosa que decir ya que el tampoco era un experto en temas de conversacion, mas aun con todo lo sucedido recientemente

-Eh... pues ha ido bien, nada grave. - Contesto por alto reflejo la pelirroja para seguir la platica ya que no deseaba que el silencio permaneciera en el lugar, mas que nada porque sinceramente ella tambien se habia hartado del silencio.

Una breve pregunta y respuesta sencillas pero que bastaron para que el tiempo que duraba en cocinarse el ramen se terminara, para que poco despues Naruto le extendiera un envase de ramen con un par de palillos para despues servir dos vasos de té verde humeantes los cuales ayudarian a entrar en calor a ambos. En un breve silencio ambos comenzaron a cenar, alegrando su estomago y sus sentimientos al estar en conjunto con alguien que no fuera el silencio atormentante, aunque logicamente seguian sin decirse algo ya que no habia algo de que charlar entre ellos dos.

-Vaya... este ramen esta delicioso. - Dijo una levemente sonriente Karin debido a que la comida que ella probaba era muy deliciosa, al menos para ella lo era.

-Etto... gracias, pero creo que exageras, solo es un ramen instantaneo, nada mas. - Dijo un Naruto sorprendido de haber escuchado como alguien le alababa el "haber" cocinado un simple ramen que unicamente necesitaba agua hirviendo para estar listo

-Tal vez, pero un buen ramen o comida instantanea no necesariamente tiene que ser "Elegante" o "De alto costo". Lo que hace que una comida sea deliciosa, es la persona que lo prepara. - Por primera vez Karin sonaba algo "sabia" al decir tales cosas, lo que al rubio dejo anonadado al saber que la kunoichi sensora podia ser mucho mas de lo que reflejaba a simple vista.

Habian pasado alrededor de otros diez minutos en los cuales cada uno disfruto de su comida en silencio, pero con lo agradable de sentirse en compañia de una persona homologa. Sin embargo el tiempo habia seguido su curso y por ende, habia llegado el momento en que la kunochi sensora tuviera que regresar a su departamento. Ambos ninjas estaban en la entrada al departamento del Uzumaki, mientras este trataba de convencer a la chica de orbes rubíes de quedarse al menos esta noche

-¿Estas segura de esto Karin? Puedes quedarte a dormir aqui, ya que es muy tarde. - Habian sido las palabras del rubio considerando que eran mas de las dos de la mañana y que los festejos de la aldea habian terminado ya.

-Si Naruto, te agradezco la comida pero es mejor que regrese a dormir, mañana tendre mucho trabajo. - Se excuso Karin mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. - Gracias Naruto, nos veremos pronto.

Y asi quedo Naruto en el marco de la puerta mirando con su unico ojo visible como la kunoichi con la cual compartia algunas semejanzas se alejaba de ahi, no recuperada del sentimiento tan doloroso que inundaba su corazón, pero al menos algo feliz por haber compartido algo de tiempo con una persona que lograra entenderla. Sin mas ni mas el entro a su hogar y se dispuso a descansar, ya que seguramente a esta hora no encontraria lugar en la posada de la aldea y tenia que recuperar fuerzas.

Ni siquiera tuvo energias para quitarse la capa negra, las sandalias y la ropa para estar ligero, la "charla amistosa" que habia tenido con Sakura horas antes lo habian dejado muy fastidiado, sin incluir el tremendo puñetazo que Sasuke le habia plantado en la mejilla y que ya no le dolia pero que le dejo a cambio una coloracion rojiza que tardaria en desaparecer, asi que sin mas ni mas se tumbo encima de la recien limpia y arreglada cama, y procedio a dormir, lo necesitaba, quizas asi podria olvidar un poco lo que habia pasado hoy.

 _o~o~o~o~o~o~o Recuerdo o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

 _-No… no digas eso Naruto-kun, tu no eres ningún estorbo, yo lo se porque en verdad eres alguien muy fuerte, antes yo no confiaba mucho en mi, pero… - En ese momento comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. - Cuando me animaste en el examen chunin, comencé a apreciarme más a mi misma, además, cuando te miro, Naruto-kun, siento un gran impacto en mi corazón y se que puedo lograr algo si me lo propongo, todo gracias a ti, Naruto-kun. – Para ella eso fue mucho, asi que de nueva cuenta ella se escondió atrás del tronco donde entrenaba._

 _El rubio no creyo que alguien confiara en el, pero ahí estaba esa chica que lo estaba apoyando, por lo que el comprendió._

 _\- En verdad muchas gracias Hinata, ahora después de hablar contigo me siento mucho mejor, sabes, estaba nervioso por nada pero gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor. – Al escuchar eso, ella se alegro de saber que había podido hacer algo para levantarle los animos. Cuando el se levanto del suelo, continuo hablando.- Hinata, sabes, siempre pensé de ti. . ._

 _Ella tan solo levanto su rostro mirándolo con las mejillas teñidas en color rojo por la timidez, pero algo paso cuando escucho las palabras del ojiazul._

 _\- Que eres una persona oscura, tímida y extraña.- Ella tan solo bajo la mirada pensando tristemente "Naruto-Kun", pero eso cambio cuando escucho lo siguiente. – Pero sabes… Me gustan las personas como tu._

 _o~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

 _-No dejare que toques a Naruto. – Una chica de cabello azulado y orbes plateados se había interpuesto entre el ataque de Pain-Yahiko, quien iba a rematar al ojiazul y cumplir con su objetivo de capturar al bijuu de nueve colas._

 _-Refuerzos... Eh?. - El "líder" de Akatsuki no espero que alguien interfiriera a favor del chico kitsune, cosa que había pasado, aunque de una forma un tanto inesperada._

 _-¡Que estas haciendo aquí, vete ahora mismo tu no eres rival para él!. - El chico pelirubio estaba preocupado al ver como ella interfería en algo que ni siquiera el pudo superar, y que por pura lógica ella tampoco podría hacerlo_

 _-Lo Se... Solo Estoy Siendo Egoísta. - Esa chica tan solo le dio una leve respuesta sin voltear a verlo por alguna extraña razón, cosa que lo molesto seriamente. ¿Por qué había interferido aun a costa de saliera perjudicada?_

 _-¡De que estas hablando, no seas estupida vete de aqui ahora Hinata!. - Naruto estaba enojado porque ella no le daba una buena razón para estar ahí, no quería que terminara de una manera terrible, ya que poco era lo que podía hacer en ese momento_

 _-Estoy aqui por mi propia voluntad... siempre lloraba y me rendía y estuve a punto de caer en el camino equivocado pero tu me mostraste el camino correcto, siempre estuve observandote queria alcanzarte, queria caminar junto a ti queria estar contigo, gracias Naruto-Kun... tu sonrisa me salvo por eso yo no tengo miedo a morir protegiendote por que yo...TE AMO_

 _o~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

 _-¡Es Naruto-Kun! ¡Si lo miran a los ojos podran saberlo!. - Dijo una Hinata ante la duda que tenian Kiba y Neji al no saber si al rubio que emitia un resplandor dorado era el verdadero_

 _-Aparte de eso, vino en nuestro rescate. - Murmuro Shino mientras Kiba aun lo veia algo confundido por el olor tan diferente que ahora tenia._

 _-... Perdon Naruto-Kun, todo el mundo sospecho de ti. - Dijo una apenada Hinata ante la pregunta algo ofensiva que habian dicho su primo y compañero de equipo, pero al Uzumaki parecio no importarle._

 _-Ahora que estoy aqui, ¡No solo nos tenemos que dedicar a la defensa! ¡Empezare por un lado y encontrare todos los fallos! ¡Vamos todos juntos!. - Exclamo un Naruto con la fase del Sabio De Los Seis Caminos activada en el afan de encontrar a las copias de Zetsu, pero al parecer estas palabras habian afectado a la ojiperla en cierta manera._

 _-"La persona que quiero proteger sin importar el costo... al final siempre termina defendiendome a mi". - Pensaba una deprimida Hinata al ver como sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para poder cuidar de la persona que mas estimaba y queria. - "Pienso que realmente... no soy buena"_

 _-No te preocupes por eso Hinata. - Dijo Naruto tomando por sorpresa a la Hyuuga quien aun estaba en sus pensamientos. - ¡Soy bastante inutil de todos modos considerando de que me has tenido que salvar dos veces ya!_

 _-N... no me estaba preocupando por eso. - Quiso mentirle Hinata para no preocupar a Naruto, pero el al estar en esa fase activada podia leer y sentir los sentimientos de ella sin ningun problema._

 _-Esta todo en tus ojos. - Dijo el rubio portador del Kyubi, llamando la atencion no solo de Hinata, sino tambien de Kiba y Shino. - ¡No te preocupes tanto, eres fuerte!_

 _En ese momento, el recuerdo de la batalla contra Pain cruzo la mente del rubio, justamente cuando iba a ser rematado por Tendö y la heredera Hyuuga intervino para tratar de ayudarle. Era un recuerdo que llevaba consigo mismo y que jamas olvidaria._

 _-¡Vamos!. - Dijo el chico mientras que iba corriendo para hacerle frente al enemigo, siendo mirado por sus compañeros con una gran confianza en que todo saldria bien, en especial Hinata a quien las energias le habian vuelto a surgir._

 _-¡Ok!. - Dijo la ojiperla, pero por dentro pensaba en otra palabra, mucho mayor que la que habia salido de sus labios, una palabra que decia. - "Gracias"._

 _o~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

 _Nada habia salido como el planeaba. Se suponia que el y Sasuke se encargarian de Madara Uchiha y le harian pagar lo que habia hecho, el asesinato de Minato y Kushina perpetrada por una parte del alma del Uchiha que conocian como "Tobi" y la masacre de la familia del azabache iniciada por los engaños de Madara hacia Itachi, pero habia salido todo lo contrario. Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando de los ojos mientras que Naruto estaba de pie gravemente herido mientras que el portador del Fuumetsu Sharingan no lo estaba mucho y no le prestaba atencion ya que estaba sellando al Kyubi extraido forzosamente del Uzumaki, para empeorar el asunto algunos de sus compañeros habian decidido intervenir en la pelea y habian sido derrotados facilmente, pero de todos ellos, habia una persona que no se rendia, aun cuando su cuerpo estuviera hecho polvo_

 _-Naruto-kun. - Decía una muy cansada y gravemente lastimada Hinata. - ¿Puedes moverte?_

 _-Hinata... sal de aquí… Madara… se tomara un tiempo… en sellar al Kyubi en esa estatua... aprovechen esa oportunidad y escapen. - Naruto solo rodo su cabeza lentamente, para poder tener una vista más completa de su compañera, las palabras eran entre cortadas y la pérdida de sangre era tremenda, la vida escapaba del cuerpo del rubio_

 _-Ya es tarde para huir… y aun si no lo fuera... no me iría sin ti. - Hinata solo camino un poco hacia el rubio, tambaleante y con la vista apagándose poco a poco, pero milagrosamente hasta pudo sujetar la mano de su amado. - Porque, yo te amo._

 _A Naruto se le hizo un agujero en el corazón, ya que hace tiempo debio aclarar las cosas con ella antes de que una cosa como esta sucediera, responder el hecho del amor que la peliazul obscura le profetizaba, se suponia que hace tiempo le debio de haber dado la respuesta que habia encontrado y que le costo mucho trabajo encontrar, pero que habia hallado, lamentablemente, las cosas no salieron como esperabn_

 _Hinata solo negó ante las posibilidades que Naruto daba sobre que pasaria con ella, y con algunos de sus compañeros y con un último esfuerzo ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, uno muy rapido y suave, y que fue el primero en su vida, para poco despues apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y susurrarle lentamente_

 _-...Vive Naruto-Kun…vive y cumple tus sueños... pero por favor... jamas olvides que yo siempre te amare... y que estare junto a ti, hasta el resto de tus dias._

 _Despues de eso el rubio sintio un golpe en la nuca que lo desmayo, unicamente viendo como ultima escena a una Hinata que le sonreia con una mirada triste, ademas de su blanquecina piel llena de moretones y raspones, ademas de un hilo de sangre escurriendole por la comisura de los labios y frente... una imagen desgarradora y triste sin duda alguna._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- De Vuelta A La Realidad -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-No... no... ¡NOOOOOOOO!. - Gritaba de forma histerica Naruto agitandose en la cama para de momento a otro caerse de la misma, lo que lo desperto y lo trajo a la realidad, pero lo unico que provoco fue que el apretara los dientes y comenzara a derramar lagrimas en silencio, provocado por la razon fundamental por la que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo.

Desde hace tiempo Naruto sabia de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke, era por eso el motivo por el que el se marcho con Jiraiya a entrenar durante dos años y medio, todo con el fin de traerlo de vuelta y hacerla feliz. Fue durante ese tiempo en el cual el medito sobre la amistad que tenia con Hinata y como esta le demostraba un amor incondicional y puro. Y a pesar de que aun amaba a la pelirrosa, los sentimientos de amistad y cariño hacia la ojiperla evolucionaron hasta convertirse en los mismos sentimientos que tenia por Sakura, pero el no lo habia dicho debido a que tenia que aclarar aquellas sensaciones antes de saber a quien amaba realmente.

La pelea contra Pain le termino de confirmar lo que sentia por la ojiperla, pero los incidentes previos a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja le impidieron hablar con ella claramente, poco despues vino su reclusion para manejar el chakra del nueve colas y poco despues su intervencion en la guerra.

El deseaba expresarle a la chica que sentia lo mismo que ella le declaro contra Pain, pero no paso asi ya que la guerra giro en su contra cuando Madara Uchiha fue invocado por Kabuto, llevándoles a perder gran parte de su armada y girando las cosas a favor del enemigo, en un suceso dentro del conflicto, paso lo peor de todo.

Naruto creyo que el podia resolver este conflicto, y con un Sasuke que sabia toda la verdad gracias a lo que Itachi profanado con el Edo Tensei le dijo, se lanzaron a eliminar a "Tobi" quien resulto ser una parte del alma de Madara, y aun cuando lograron derrotar a los Edo-Jinchurikis por medio de la Bijuu-Dama y el Susano'o, el poder casi de un dios de Madara los freno, logrando de paso arrancarle el Kyubi a Naruto quien gracias a su linaje Uzumaki, herencia de su madre Kushina logro sobrevivir a la extraccion, aun cuando quedara con todo su cuerpo desgarrado internamente. Ahi fue cuando de sorpresa, un grupo formado por Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Akatsuchi, Ao, Kankuro y Darui trataron de ayudar a Naruto y a Sasuke, con las inevitables consecuencias que pasarian al querer enfrentar a un dios de enorme poder.

Chouji fue asesinado al recibir un proyectil de la armadura mecanica del Rinnegan, Kiba y Akamaru fueron calcinados por la tecnica del Amaterasu, Neji, Lee y Ten-Ten murieron a causa de serles arrebatada su alma por parte de Ningëndo, uno de los caminos de "Tobi", Akatsuchi termino siendo despedazado por una tecnica Mokuton, Darui fue sustituido por Samui al ser sellado dentro de la Beninishago, Kankuro fue eliminado por un golpe fantasmal del Susano'o de cuatro brazos que le causo un trauma cerebral y Ao fue decapitado con todo y Byakugan. La unica que habia salido viva fue Hinata quien fue inmersa dentro del Tsukuyomi pero que gracias a su linea de sangre pudo neutralizar el genjutsu, y al saber que las posibilidades de ganar eran nulas decidio sacrificarse y llevarse con ella a la muerte al nueve colas mediante un Fuuijutsu, (Tecnica de sellado) secreto del clan Hyuuga, evitando que Madara reviviera al Juubi.

Ese fue el error mas grande que Naruto hubiera cometido. Itachi le habia dicho que confiara mas en sus seres queridos y que en conjunto podrian salir victoriosos de este conflicto, pero lo unico que hizo fue echarse la responsabilidad encima y no creer en ellos, y el resultado habia sido ese, la muerte de varios de sus seres queridos, ademas del sacrifico de la chica que el habia comenzado a amar y que no pudo responderle a la confesion que ella le hizo y que seguramente espero por mucho tiempo para escuchar una respuesta.

Esto lo deprimio bastante, y ese sentimiento aumento mas al saber que Onnoki murio por las heridas recibidas al tratar de frenar el meteorito que casi aniquila al escuadron de Gaara, que poco despues Killer Á murio tratando de frenar a "Tobi" y que sus senseis Gai, Aoba, Yamato y Genma murieran, el primero al abrir las puerta del loto para derrotar a la parte negra de Zetsu junto a Aoba, el ex-ambu por el uso desmesurado de chakra extraido por Gedo Mazo y el ultimo al participar junto con Mei, Kurotsuchi y Temari en el rescate de Anko Mitarashi y la consecuente muerte de Kabuto.

Fue ahi donde Sakura se le acerco y comenzo a consolarlo por la muerte de varios ninjas que conocia, donde ella en vez de tratarlo como siempre lo hacia, con gritos y enojos provocados por sus impulsos, lo alojo entre sus brazos, lo reconforto con sus pechos de forma maternal y le susurraba al oido que pasara lo que pasara, ella jamas lo abandonaria. Fue ahi donde los viejos sentimientos renacieron, y gracias a esto y a la confesion "honesta" de los sentimientos de Sakura, ademas del paso de amigos a novios, Naruto supero todo lo que paso y logro derrotar a Madara, provocando al final el termino del cuento suceso y traer una nueva era de paz, sin embargo, habia resultado ser lo mismo, ya que Sakura habia mentido y ahora estaba comprometida con Sasuke, dejandolo solo en el olvido.

Esto le hacian llorar intensamente de dolor y penas, sin poder detenerse y sujetandose el pecho con la mano izquierda tratando de aminorar el dolor, en tanto que su mano derecha se apoyaba en su sien, mientras que lloraba sentado aun lado de la cama, solo con el interminable dolor de sentirse una basura al no haber actuado como un ninja y tener confianza en sus seres queridos, sentirse peor que una escoria al ser el culpable de la muerte de Hinata, la unica chica en todo el mundo que no lo trato en su infancia como un demonio y que, aun escondida entre las sombras, lo apoyo incondicionalmente, creerse un imbecil por haber pensado que Sakura en verdad lo llego a amar. Unicamente siendo iluminado por la luna llena que brillaba intensamente, bajo una lluvia ligera pero que llegaba a mojar de pies a cabeza, los sentimientos aflorados en ese momento mostraron algo sorprendente que, o bien podia ser una ilusion, o algo que rompiera el limite de la vida y muerte.

Lo que parecia ser la silueta de una chica de piel blanca, cabello azul obscuro y ojos aperlados habia aparecido de la nada y de improviso besaba ligeramente la mejilla del rubio ojiazul, pero en esta un rostro de pena y tristeza se notaba, casi como si a ella tambien le doliera verlo en ese estado. En efecto, se trataba de Hinata, o al menos el recuerdo de lo que ella fue

-"Naruto-Kun... no llores... por favor... si tu lloras asi... me haces sentir de igual forma". - Susurraba de forma imperceptible antes de que asi como aparecio se esfumara en el aire, dejando en el aire la duda de si era o no el espiritu de la ojiperla que aun no habia hallado la paz consigo misma y por ende, no podia cruzar el umbral para ir al descanso eterno y pode reeencontrarse con su madre.

Naruto ni siquiera se percato de que el tiempo habia pasado, y honestamente no le importaba, habia ocasiones en las que el deseaba estar muerto y no tener que soportar todo lo que ahora sufria, queria borrar ese maldito dolor de su corazón, deseaba tener al fin un maldito momento de paz y no tener que preocuparse por los demas, pero por la misma razon de la promesa de proteger a Konoha no lo hacia, para el una promesa era algo importante y que era parte de si mismo, y si rompia alguna de ellas, simplemente dejaria de ser el.

De repente, golpearon a la puerta de su casa, miro el reloj, aproximadamente eran las tres de la mañana y era algo ilogico que tocaran a esa hora. Se arrastro a la entrada, con su unico ojo visible entintado de carmesi por el llanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta vio a quien menos penso encontrarse en ese momento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la ropa empapada y pegada a su cuerpo por la lluvia que ahora habia aumentado su furia. Parecía que había llorado y caminado bajo la lluvia por varios minutos, ella parecía haber corrido bajo la intensa lluvia por algun motivo, ya que su respiracion agitada la delataba

-¿Karin? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?. - Pregunto el rubio, ya que no esperaba verla en su casa tan tarde. Mucho menos cuando tenia poco tiempo de irse de ahí


	3. Decision

Naruto no esperaba a que alguien lo visitara, mucho menos en las condiciones en la cual el se encontraba respecto a sus sentimientos y forma de sentirse, por lo que tenia enfrente le era algo sorprendente, pero no dificil de creer.

Enfrente suyo yacia la chica que hasta hace unas pocas horas estaba en su hogar tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor que sentia desde hace ya algo de tiempo, solo que en esta ocasion la lluvia externa que caia sobre la aldea de la hoja la habia dejado hecha una sopa entera. De pies a cabeza, con el cabello lacio provocado por el liquido vital y abrazandose a si misma debido al frio que sentia Karin mostraba que algo le habia pasado, a juzgar por sus ojos que por debajo de sus gafas mostraban unos orbes completamente rojizos, efecto ocasionado por el brote de las lagrimas salinas.

-¡Karin! ¿Que fue lo que paso?. - Pregunto un sorprendido y algo asustado rubio ojiazul debido al no saber que habia sucedido para que la chica enfrente suyo terminara asi.

Sin perder nada de tiempo el chico Uzumaki paso su brazo derecho por el cuello de la pelirroja haciendo que ella entrara al departamento, evitando asi que ella siguiera mojandose mas con la lluvia que habia arreciado mas y que ahora parecia una tormenta. De forma rapida de entre su ropa saco una toalla seca, misma que le entrego a la kunoichi sensora para que se secara dentro del baño. A su vez el busco entre toda la ropa alborotada algo que le pudiera servir a Karin, encontrado una remera negra de manga larga algo gastada y unos pantalones cortos color naranja, quizas eso no seria del gusto de ella pero al menos eso la tendria seca.

De forma algo discreta y sin interrumpir a la chica de ojos rubíes, el entro solo un poco al baño y le dejo el cambio de ropa para que ella se quitara la humeda. Despues de eso el simplemente lleno un recipiente con agua y lo coloco en la estufa para preparar algo de té, ya que no habia duda alguna de que la noche seria larga, muy muy larga.

Pasados unos diez minutos la pelirroja hizo acto de aparicion en la cocina de Naruto quien la esperaba sentado a la mesa con dos humeantes tazas del brebaje color verde de exquisito olor y sabor. El rostro de Karin indicaba que este momento era algo incomodo para ella y que quizas solo estaba molestando con su simple presencia ahi, pero cuando vio el rostro de Naruto, quien le ofrecia una sonrisa mostrada en sus labios y ojo visible, logro comprender que, lejos de causar molestia con su presencia, lo que hacia era hacer que el rubio Uzumaki se sintiera a gusto y en compañia.

-Sientate Karin y bebe un poco de té, te hara sentir mejor. - Dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras veia como la pelirroja habia tomado asiento ademas de sujetar la taza.

Sin decir alguna palabra la kunoichi bebio un poco del liquido caliente el cual el ayudo a entrar un poco en calor, mientras sentia como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco.

-Gracias Naruto. Perdoname por haberte molestado tan tarde, pero realmente no tenia otro sitio a donde ir. - Se excuso tratando de explicar el porque de su presencia en ese sitio, aunque a Naruto realmente no le desagradaba su compañia, sino todo lo contrario

-Descuida, no pasa nada ni estoy molesto. Lo unico que si me mantiene algo intrigado es... ¿Por que estabas caminando bajo esta tremenda lluvia?. - Pregunto de manera un tanto inocente el rubio ojiazul

De forma repentina un trueno cruzo los cielos, iluminando por unos segundos toda la aldea para despues seguir con la lluvia. Karin se habia tensado un poco y apretaba su taza de té, luchando para evitar soltar varias lagrimas causadas seguramente por algo que estaba renmemorando, cosa que el Uzumaki habia notado

-Yo... yo... yo lo lamento. No queria hacerte recordar algo que no deseabas, asi que dejemoslo asi... - Quiso disculparse el rubio por su impulsividad e indiscreción con la pregunta iniciada, pero al parecer la pelirroja si queria hablar.

-No, no pasa nada. Quizas sirva de algo compartir lo que llevo conmigo no solo con mi soledad, sino con alguien que me escuche. - Dijo una todavia dudosa Karin ante lo que iba a decir, pero poco despues ella simplemente suspiro. - Bien, Naruto la razon por la cual vine hasta aqui fue por...

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Karin habia caminado tan aprisa como podia, esperando que la lluvia no cayera antes de que lograra llegar a su departamento, ya que si pasaba eso seguramente ella pescaria un gran resfriado y eso no le agradaba en absoluto, por lo que habia apresurado el paso conforme se veian mas nubes negras en el cielo._

 _Faltaban menos de tres cuadras para llegar, habia dado la vuelta en la esquina y ahora solo tenia que caminar unos cuantos pasos mas hasta divisar el edificio donde vivia. Sin perder tiempo ella saco la llave de dentro de su bolsillo, giro el picaporte y entro a su hogar, cerrando de inmediato para evitar que el frio entrara._

 _Ahora lo que ella queria era cambiarse de ropa y meterse a la cama ya que el frio la invadia por completo. Pero al entrar a su dormitorio, se encontro con quien menos lo deseaba._

 _-Hola Karin. - Entre la obscuridad que habia en la habitacion, una voz rompio con el silencio dominante ahi, y poco a poco la pelirroja reconocio al sujeto ahi presente. - Tengo que hablar contigo._

 _La kunoichi sensora habia quedado congelada y en shock al ver que el tipo que tenia enfrente era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del cual estuvo enamorada desde hace tiempo, con quien paso miles de cosas en el intento de obtener su "amor" y el responsable de estar ella al borde de la muerte._

 _-Sasuke. - Dijo Karin mas por reflejo que por otra cosa debido a que aun no reaccionaba, pero al poco tiempo de hacerlo sus ojos denotaban amargura y dolor mezclados entre si, para despues voltearse y mirar hacia la puerta. - No... no hay nada que hablar... por favor... vete._

 _-Escucha. En todo este tiempo que hemos pasado no lo hemos hablado claro. - Dijo el Uchiha intentando llamar la atencion de la pelirroja, cosa que no logro hacer. - Se que existen mas que suficientes razones, pero, ¿Por que motivo te has alejado de todo? ¿A donde se fue el caracter hiperactivo e impredecible?._

 _-¿Deberia responderte?. - Susurro la chica, cosa que a pesar de ser en voz baja fue muy claro para el pelinegro. - Ya te lo dije, no hay nada de que hablar, ya que no sucede nada._

 _Poco despues de haber dicho esto la kunoichi abrio la puerta del dormitorio con toda la intencion de marcharse de ahi y evitar ver a Sasuke, pero eso no funciono ya que el pelinegro la alcanzo a tomar del hombro, evitando que escapara._

 _\- Karin. - Llamo el haciendo detener a la pelirroja antes de que se fuera. - Siento lo de aquella vez. No te lo dije apropiadamente cuando nos volvimos a ver, ya que unicamente me disculpe contigo._

 _\- Ahórratelo. Ya te perdone por ello. - Contesto sin darse apenas la vuelta y mostrando una leve sonrisa. - Que te vaya bien._

 _Pero al decir estas ultimas palabras algo sucedio. Sasuke por unos momentos se habia enfurecido al pensar que al igual que Naruto, Karin estaba siendo terca y no permitia que pudieran aclarar las cosas, segun el y Sakura lo veian, por lo que cegado por la furia el la sujeto de los hombros y la giro bruscamente, obligandola a que lo mirara a los ojos._

 _-¡Maldita sea Karin, deja de comportarte como una niña! ¡Sakura y yo hemos tratado de arreglar las cosas contigo y con Naruto, pero ustedes siguen de necios evitandonos a cada rato!. - Le decia, o mejor dicho gritaba el Uchiha a la pelirroja, quien unicamente lo miraba con unos ojos algo apagados y llenos de dolor. - ¡¿Que carajos pasa con ustedes?! ¡¿Acaso piensan seguir comportandose como unos imbeciles?!_

 _Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, al menos hasta que Sasuke pudo controlar su ira momentánea y recobrar el sentido, pero cuando lo hizo, pudo ver algo que en verdad le toco el frio e impiadoso corazón que llegaba a tener en algunas ocasiones._

 _Unos pequeños hilos de lagrimas escurrian por las mejillas de Karin, las cuales brotaban por sus ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados por debajo de las gafas, ademas de que su boca mostraba un gesto de amargura y dolor inimaginables, al compás de su cuerpo fragil y temblante. Sin duda alguna estaba llena de miedo por lo escuchado por el Uchiha, mas sin embargo todo indico lo contrario cuando ella hablo._

 _-¿Que yo soy una imbecil?... ¿Que me comporto como una niña igual que Naruto?. - Preguntaba Karin en un hilo de voz el cual pudo escuchar el portador del Sharingan, percatándose de que lo habia dicho en un tono de dolor y pena, cosa que el no entendió a la perfección. - ¡Tu eres quien no lo entiende maldito Uchiha del demonio! ¡Tu imbecil mimado junto con la estúpida rosada mentirosa son los que nunca nos entenderán! ¡En especial tu quien nunca logro apreciar lo que hice por ti!_

 _Karin en un arranque de furia le propino una bofetada que asesto en el rostro del Uchiha, provocando que este la soltara y aprovechando la distraccion de este salio corriendo de la habitacion y de su departamento en un intento de evitar ver al pelinegro, y a pesar de que la lluvia se habia desatado poco le importaba, ya que de nueva cuenta ella sufria por culpa del Uchiha, nuevamente su corazón era destrozado por el tipo a quien llego a amar con todas sus fuerzas. Otra vez sus sentimientos no valian nada._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Eso... eso fue lo que paso. - Contesto Karin sin dejar de derramar lagrimas por sus ojos debido al hecho de recordar lo que hasta hace unas horas habia sucedido.

Naruto al escuchar eso pudo comprender el porque del actual estado de la pelirroja. ¡Era hasta cierto punto algo imposible ver como el orgulloso Uchiha, alguien de quien jamas se habia escuchado una disculpa lo habia hecho aun sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para eso!. No habia ninguna duda de que el no sabia nada sobre los sentimientos de los demas, ya que el mundo unicamente giraba en torno a el. Las cosas siempre habian sido asi desde que tenia memoria, y pareceria que seria asi por el resto de su vida. El rubio unicamente pudo suspirar y volver a ver a la pelirroja de orbes rubíes, quien ahora solo sollozaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa que el Uzumaki le habia prestado.

-De nuevo te pido disculpas... pero como te dije antes... no tenia a quien recurrir mas que a ti. - Se disculpo Karin al todavia sentir que la llegada al departamento del rubio quizas lo habia importunado, cosa que logicamente no era asi.

-Descuida, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees. - Respondio Naruto, aliviando un poco a la kunoichi al ver como los gestos del rubio eran de comprension y que denotaban que ciertamente le agradaba estar acompañado de la chica.

Ambos bebieron el poco té que aun quedaban en sus tazas, y poco despues se percataron de que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, y debido a todo el atrejeo de la celebracion hecha en la aldea con motivos de la celebracion hecha hace unas horas, asi que ambos debian irse a descansar y subieron al dormitorio del chico, por lo que de nueva cuenta Karin tuvo que pedirle un favor al Uzumaki, y esa fue dejarle pasar la noche en su departamento ya que no deseaba regresar al suyo.

-Pienso... que quizas Sasuke aun este ahi esperandome... y no me siento bien como para verlo. - Dijo el motivo por el cual pidio tal cosa la chica, cosa que no sorprendio al rubio, ya que el se esperaba una cosa como esa.

-No pasa nada, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, sientete en confianza. - Respondio Naruto mientras que de su pequeño ropero donde guardaba su ropa sacaba una frazada larga y tomaba una de las dos almohadas de su cama. - Te dejare mi cama para que descanses bien, yo dormire en el sofa.

Karin ni siquiera dijo algo al respecto, ya que ella no se sentia a gusto compartiendo la cama con alguien mas, ya que a pesar de llevarse bien y tener una pequeña pero significativa amistad, no se sentia preparada como para abrirse mas a alguien, ya que lo habia hecho antes y habia sido lastimada.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Naruto. - Dijo la pelirroja al rubio antes de que este saliera por la puerta, a lo que el respondio con una sonrisa y una mirada que mostraba comprension a las palabras dichas por ella.

-De nada. - Fue lo unico que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, acomodar la almohada sobre el sofa, cubrirse con la frazada y echarse a dormir, ya que verdaderamente necesitaba un descanso debido a la fatiga que sentia.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro y media de la mañana y la calma por fin llego al departamento del Uzumaki, sitio donde dos personas despues de un dia muy atrejeado, lleno de recuerdos dolorosos y momentos amargos por fin encontraban un poco de descanso bajo los dominios del mundo de Morfeo, esperando que el dia siguiente fuera mejor para sus vidas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Al Dia Siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Otro dia habia llegado a la aldea oculta entre las hojas. El rastro de la lluvia anterior permanecia en las calles en formas de charcos y sobre las plantas y hojas de los arboles en forma de rocio, mezclado con los vestigios del festejo de la noche anterior, como adornos aun colocados, algo de basura por las calles y una tranquilidad que no era perturbada con el ruido de las labores diarias que debian de originarse, ya que por decision colectiva ese dia seria libre y sin ninguna responsabilidad, al menos para la parte civil.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana cuando un llamado a la puerta interrumpio el sueño del ultimo Uzumaki, quien se encontraba aun dormido sobre el sofa, totalmente extendido en el mismo y con un ligero hilo de saliva escurriendole por la comisura de la boca, pero al escuchar como aquellos ruidos generados le perturbaron el sueño no tuvo mas opcion que levantarse de mala gana, con el unico ojo visible entrecerrado, con los cabellos de su frente alborotados ademas de tener aun rastros del hilo de saliva colgandole por la mejilla.

-¿Si? Ah, eres tu. - Dijo al ver que un AMBU se habia presentado y que al mismo tiempo era el responsable de arruinarle la siesta que tenia, por lo que todavia con algo de fastidio presente le cuestiono. - ¿Que quieres?

-Hokage-sama requiere tu presencia ahora en su despacho, te ha estado buscando desde la mañana. - Respondio el ninja, a lo cual el rubio se rasco la cabeza metiendola por debajo de su capucha negra mientras bostezaba.

-¿La vieja me llama?. - Volvio a preguntar, causando un ligero enojo en el ninja debido a la manera en la cual hablo de la rubia dirigente de Konoha. - Bién, dile que estare en su despacho dentro de una hora.

-Pero... - Trato de replicar el AMBU pero al instante la puerta le fue encerrada bruscamente frente a sus narices, no sin antes escuchar lo siguiente.

-¡Dije que en una hora imbecil!. - Se oyo un grito detras de la puerta, a lo que el confundido y furioso ninja enmascarado no tuvo mas opcion que acatar lo dicho por el ojiazul y tomar el camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

Dentro del departamento el rubio solo suspiro y entro a su dormitorio para sacar algo de ropa y tomar un baño antes de dirigirse a ver a la Godaime, aunque las ganas no eran suficientes como para hacer tal cosa. Cuando entro al cuarto, lo primero que vio fue como Karin yacia sobre la cama totalmente acurrucada entre las sabanas, abrazando al mismo tiempo la almohada y mostrando en su rostro una calma que Naruto no habia visto en ya hace mucho tiempo, cosa que lo tranquilizaba y ponia alegre, debido al hecho de ver como al menos uno de ellos podia tener un leve momento de tranquilidad, olvidándose de lo que actualmente los lastimaba y llenaba de dolor.

Sin hacer ruido el Uzumaki saco uno de sus habituales trajes negro con naranja, una toalla y entro de inmediato a la ducha, no sin antes despojarse de la holgada capa negra que le cubria todo el cuerpo, para poco despues quitarse la ropa que traia encima, una que jamas se le habia visto usar, y que por razones desconocidas hacia, solo que al estar en el interior del baño fue imposible saber cuales eran.

Una vez desnudo el rubio abrio la llave del agua, dejando que esta cayera por todo su cuerpo y lo relajara un poco, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia arriba, pensativo sobre lo que el dia de ayer habia pasado con Sakura y Sasuke, el como ellos dos habian aparecido tratando de "arreglar" las cosas, lo cual por mera logica no habia funcionado.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-Por favor… perdoname Naruto… perdoname. - El llanto en la ojiverde aparecio al final de cuentas, percatandose de que el habia dicho crudas verdades mientras que ella no podia hacer otra cosa sino callar. - Se que hice mal… no debi jugar asi contigo… pero por favor… no me odies… no permitas que nuestra amistad… se termine._

 _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

 _-Te comportas como un niño mimado. Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso y lo sabes, Sakura incluso me dijo que lograbas comprender que ella aun sintiera algo por mi, y ahora que estamos juntos muestras lo contrario. - Sasuke parecia un témpano de hielo debido a lo rigido de sus movimientos y facciones, reclamando por lo que sucedia._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Idiotas. - Fue lo unico que dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a usar el jabon y comenzar a tallar y limpiar su cuerpo con un gesto vacio y de indiferencia, provocado por los "comentarios" que habia escuchado.

Pero durante ese momento, habia algo destacable, y eso eran varias marcas en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, pero de todas ellas, tres destacaban por su apariencia y localizacion. Una de ellas era una cicatriz visible en su hombro derecho, cerca de su corazón y notable en su espalda, donde yacia otra que iba atravesando, desde la base del cuello hasta el inicio de la cintura, se trataba de otra horrible cicatriz de aspecto grotesco, finalizando con una provocada por una quemadura localizada en su pierna izquierda.

Poco despues de terminar con el baño, secarse y colocarse dentro de la ducha misma la ropa y capa negra, salio de su departamento sin hacer ruido para no incomodar a la pelirroja quien todavia estaba profundamente dormida, y de inmediato tomo rumbo a la Torre Hokage, ya que su baño duro cerca de una hora por estar bajo las corrientes de agua, las cuales le hacian olvidarse de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

El rubio iba caminando por las calles algo vacias de Konoha, ya que la mayoria de los aldeanos de la villa decidieron suspender las labores del dia y reponerse del festejo de la noche anterior, por lo que solo algunas personas salian a dar un paseo, algunos ninjas de nivel gennin efectuaban las labores de limpieza y otros mas abrian sus puestos para poder vender algo extra en ese dia.

Sin percatarse de cuanto tardo el rubio se percato de que estaba frente a frente con el edificio emblema de la aldea y donde estaba situado el despacho de la aun Godaime Hokage ya que dentro de seis dias, Uchiha Sasuke seria denominado como el Rokudaime Hokage, para el desagrado del Uzumaki. Al entrar al edificio, en apariencia tambien parecía con menor actividad a diferencia de los dias anteriores, cosa que por logica extrañaba al rubio, ¿Acaso habia alguna causa por la cual pasara esto?

Sin preocupaciones o temores a represalias entro al despacho de la Hokage sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta, notando como la oficina estaba totalmente a obscuras, debido a que las cortinas estaba cerrando el paso de la luz, incluido que a pesar de ser ya las diez de la mañana la habitacion estaba a obscuras.

-Tsk, algo esta pasando. - Se dijo a si mismo al ver como todo esto posiblemente habia sido formulado por alguien y con un fin determinado, y como era de esperarse, no estaba errado. - Vaya, no estaba nada equivocado, ¿Que es lo que quieres... anciana?

-Hola Naruto, necesitamos hablar. - Dijo la presencia que el rubio habia sentido, la cual pertenecia a Tsunade quien habia entrado a su oficina junto a Shizune, quienes tenian en sus rostros una seriedad nunca antes vista en ellas.

Naruto ni siquiera dijo o replico algo, simplemente solto un "Hmp" y se sento frente al escritorio de la rubia ojimiel, solo que al hacerlo el subio los pies encima del mueble y cruzo los brazos detras de la cabeza, dando a entender que esto no le interesaba mucho, cosa que enfado a Tsunade, mas sin embargo esta se tranquilizo.

-Y bien, ¿Que es lo que quieres?. - Hablo a secas el rubio, cosa que no le agradaba nada a la ojimiel, pero que por cuestiones sobre lo que iba a hablar con el le impidieron reaccionar como ella queria.

-Se trata sobre el dia de ayer. Se supone que estarias presente junto conmigo y el consejo en el discurso hacia la aldea, pero no asististe. - Dijo la Hokage esperando obtener la respuesta que ella buscaba, solo que no iba a encontrarla, ya que el rubio dijo algo... inesperado. - ¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu ausencia?

Naruto unicamente se sujeto un mechon de cabello de su fleco, comenzo a jugar con el haciendo espirales y poco despues dirigio su mirada a ambas mujeres quienes se mantenian serias viendo la indiferencia que el mostraba.

-No les interesa. - Esto hubiera colmado la paciencia de Tsunade a no ser que Shizune la tranquilizo colocando una mano en su hombro derecho, dandole a entender que lo mejor era calmarse antes de cometer algun error caro.

-De acuerdo, dejare ese tema olvidado y pasare a lo principal. - Sentencio la rubia de pechos enormes mientras que sobre su escritorio extendia varios papeles que parecian ser de mucha importancia. - Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que no cumples con tus responsabilidades ninja, por lo que ahora requiero que cumplas una mision de rango "S", la cual es llevar...

-No. - Dijo de forma simple y sencilla, el rubio, haciendo que Tsunade quedara en silencio unos momentos, resoplara y cerrara los ojos lentamente.

-Creo que ya hemos discutido esto Naruto. Lo quieras o no, aun eres parte del programa ninja, por lo que tienes que cumplir con tus responsabilidades para con la aldea. - Le decia mientras que Naruto ni siquiera le prestaba atencion, ya que seguia jugando con su cabello y ni por asomo le hacia caso. - El hecho de que la estes pasando mal no es justificacion para tu comportamiento.

-Hmmm, asi que asi son las cosas. Lo siento, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el puesto de Hokage, con el respeto de los aldeanos o inclusive con el asunto entre Sakura y Sasuke. - Volvio a hablar Naruto ahora rascandose la mejilla despreocupadamente y mirando de reojo a las dos mujeres ahi presentes. - Simplemente no se me da la gana hacer misiones, si fuera por cuestion del dinero lo haria, pero la fortuna que me dejaron Minato-Otoosan y Kushina-Okaasan es mas que suficiente para vivir toda mi vida.

-Naruto-Kun, siento que te estas pasando de limite. - Se atrevio a intervenir en la charla Shizune, quien portaba un gesto de seriedad y preocupacion mezcladas entre si debido a los tintes que esto estaba tomando. - Nosotras... nunca quisimos que esto pasara... pero las cosas suceden por algo y...

-Si, debe ser eso. Seguramente la vida planeo hacer que yo tuviera que esforzarme para obtener todo de lo que careci desde pequeño, para que poco despues todos mis sueños, aspiraciones y logros fueran robadas por un tipo que traiciono a la aldea e intento destruirla en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Lo que yo tarde toda mi vida en conseguir, él me lo quitó en menos de dos años con su mera presencia. Seguro eso era lo que mi vida planeaba para mi. - Dijo secamente y como si eso no le importara en lo mas minimo, sorprendiendo a Tsunade y aterrando un poco a Shizune, ya que parecia ser que el rubio que tenian enfrente habia muerto y lo unico que quedaba era el "cascaron"

Tsunade volvio a suspirar, levantando la mirada al techo mientras pensaba en hacer una ultima cosa para hacer reaccionar al Uzumaki y poder hacer que este al menos pudiera quebrar la mascara de indiferencia y seriedad que el portaba, algo que no le quedaba en lo absoluto y que lo hacia ver como una persona totalmente diferente.

-Para ser sincera, creo que desde hace tiempo estas haciendo una rabieta de niño pequeño. - Dijo con toda la intencion de hacerle daño y hacer que estallara en llanto y pudiera al fin poder desahogarse de todo lo malo que le habia pasado. - Puedo ahora confirmar que el consejo tuvo razón al no considerarte como Hokage ya que no tienes lo necesario para ocupar el cargo.

Esperaban que sucediera cualquier cosa. Que estallara en lagrimas, que desatara en furia, incluso que lanzara maldiciones y arremetiera contra ellas mismas debido a lo que habia dicho, mas sin embargo... no paso nada. Naruto simplemente se recargo contra la silla, comenzo a balancear los pies de lado a lado sobre la mesa y dirigio su mirada hacia las mujeres.

-Ahora que lo pienso, quizas tienes razon en eso tambien. De hecho, creo que yo poco a poco me estoy convirtiendo en un remedo de shinobi. - Dijo estas palabras a una aterradas Tsunade y Shizune debido a que a el ni siquiera le importo lo que la Hokage habia dicho, es mas, le daba igual que ella hablara de su mas anhelada meta. - Sabes, creo que es buena idea que dentro de poco me retire del servicio shinobi, no quisiera darle mala fama a Konoha por ser un simple ninja que deje en ridiculo a la aldea.

-Naruto... yo.. yo no... - Tsunade trato de decir algo, pero Naruto un rápido movimiento de manos la obligo a callarse al igual que a Shizune que ni siquiera pudo decir algo.

-Lo supe desde un inicio, inclusive llegue a sospechar durante la guerra que algo como esto pasaria, pero yo seguia inmerso en mis fantasias que me negue a creerlo. - Dijo para simplemente levantarse del asiento y dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada. - A veces... desearía que hubiera sido yo... quien hubiera muerto en lugar de Hinata. Tal vez en estos momentos... ella estaria viviendo feliz, mientras que yo podria al fin descansar en paz.

Esto termino por hacer que Tsunade y Shizune bajaran la cabeza, mientras que ambas dejaban escapar lagrimas traicioneras, por el simple y llano hecho de ver como Naruto habia abandonado su propia "humanidad" y se habia convertido en un humano vacio, sin ninguna meta o aspiracion como las que tenia hace tiempo. El habia dejado de ser el Naruto que ellas conocieron.

-Por cierto, Karin estara libre durante esta semana por un motivo en especial, asi que no la llames por ninguna razon. - Dijo sin voltear a ver a las mujeres, llamando la atencion de la rubia ojimiel.

-Naruto, no puedes... - Trato de contradecirlo en aquella decision tomada por su propia cuenta pero...

-¿Que?. - Respondio Naruto con una voz gelida y seria, ademas de una mirada de ojos que penetraban, cosa que termino por hacer que la Hokage y su asistente no pudieran decir otra cosa, lo que le permitio salir del despacho y terminar con la "llamada" que la Godaime habia hecho.

Mientras iba recorriendo los pasillos, Naruto no cambio ni por un segundo aquel gesto frio e indiferente que mostro en el despacho, por el simple motivo de que para el, toda la aldea, compañeros y senseis lo habian abandonado cuando el mas necesito ayuda, por lo que si nadie demostro apoyo hacia el cuando mas lo necesito, el no mostraria sentimiento alguno por los demas, claro esta que habia una excepcion. Cuando salio de la Torre Hokage dio una mirada rapida al edificio, solto un "Tsk" y tomo camino de regreso a su hogar, ya que tenia algunas cosas que hacer, y que eran muy importantes para el.


	4. Tranquilidad

Escena 4.  
Tranquilidad

No valía la pena. Simplemente no tenia sentido enojarse por el hecho de que a quienes en un punto alto llego a considerar como su "Okaasan" y su "Oneesan", le hubieran reprochado el no sentirse "feliz" por lo que le sucedía a Sakura y a Sasuke, además de que según Tsunade y Shizune, el rubio se comportaba como un niño haciendo rabieta y berrinche por no obtener lo que el realmente debía de ser suyo.

Sin embargo eso le daba igual desde hace tiempo, ya que Naruto en toda su vida jamás recibió alguna muestra de afecto, respeto o un gesto de amistad. Si bien al cumplir trece años las cosas iban cambiando poco a poco, eso se fue por la borda debido a que sus acciones jamás representaron algo positivo para la aldea, ya que los renuentes aun creían que todo lo que sucedía en Konoha era culpa del Uzumaki

-Las cosas a veces nunca cambian. - Susurro el rubio ojiazul haciendo mención a lo que pensaba, en tanto seguía su camino hacia el mercado de la aldea, ya que necesitaba surtirse de alimentos debido a que no podía alimentarse solamente de ramen instantáneo... bueno, si podía hacerlo, pero por respeto a la promesa que le había hecho a su Okaasan Kushina sobre una buena alimentación, lo haría sin dudar.

Dentro del mercado no paso nada nuevo, a excepción del hecho de que aproximadamente diez aldeanos, entre adultos, ancianos y niños se acercaron a el para saludarlo, felicitarlo otra vez por haber frenado lo que era considerado un infierno en la tierra, refiriéndose a la pasada guerra ninja, y uno de ellos, un anciano de sesenta años le había dicho que el y su familia lo veían como el verdadero shinobi héroe de Konoha y quien originalmente debía ser Hokage, a diferencia de Sasuke Uchiha, quien fue elevado al poder por orden directa del consejo de Konoha.

Camino otro poco entre la gente del mercado, para únicamente ser interceptado por dos chicas las cuales se acercaron a el con la intención de pedirle un autógrafo, cosa muy rara para el Uzumaki pero que por respeto a las chicas el se los dio, recibiendo como "recompensa" dos besos en las mejillas, originando un sonrojo en Naruto.

-Vaya, esto si es algo nuevo. - Dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz tocándose los cachetes besados y con una mirada de completa estupidez por lo sucedido, a no ser que minutos despues reacciono y se dirigió hacia un puesto de abarrotes, el cual era atendido por una de las aldeanas que aun lo veía como aquel que evito la destrucción total de la hoja a manos de Pain, ya que ese suceso había quedado enterrado entre otros recuerdos mas.

El rubio compro verduras, algo de carne, leche, semillas y otros productos de consumo básico, pago la cuenta a la mujer quien le daba un gracias por seguir prefiriéndola como su proveedora favorita y se encamino hacia su departamento, ya que el tenia muchas cosas de que hablar con la pelirroja de ojos rubíes, solo que al hacerlo, se topo con la persona que menos espero.

-Hola Naruto. - Aquella era una voz melodiosa y con un tono algo chillón, una que el reconocería de inmediato en cualquier lugar. Había creído que con ella las cosas eran claras en cuanto a su "relación" de amigos, pero a ella le paso una de dos cosas. Simplemente la ignoro o le entro por un oído y le salio por el otro.

Naruto aun sujetando la bolsa siguió con su camino, pasando a un lado de la silueta femenina de cabello rosado y ojos jades, ignorándola de forma olímpica, cosa que lógicamente enfureció y entristeció a la kunoichi.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?. - Lanzo la pregunta al aire Sakura, en tanto que el Uzumaki detuvo su marcha, mas no volteo a mirarla. - ¿Que es necesario para que me perdones y todo sea como antes?

- _"Idiota, por mas que lo digas, nada será como antes"._ \- Pensaba en sus adentros el ojiazul al escuchar como Sakura tenia el cinismo de decir que deseaba que todo volviera a ser igual que hace unos años. - _"¿Acaso quiere que te perdone para que me trates como tu payaso que te entretiene? ¿Deseas que me convierta en el padrino de tus hijos con el bastardo de Sasuke? O aun mejor ¿Quieres tener la satisfacción de tener a quien te amo por casi toda su vida protegiéndote mientras le das tu amor a quien jamás se lo mereció?"  
_  
El tiempo paso, exactamente cinco minutos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada. Extrañamente ningún aldeano o shinobi paso por ese sitio, como si el destino hubiera querido que eso pasara, mientras que un ligero viento agitaba la cabellera rosada de Sakura y hacia volar un poco la tunica negra que usaba Naruto al igual que parte de los mechones de su frente, que aun así no dejaban ver su ojo cubierto por los cabellos rubios. Poco despues de eso Naruto se rasco la mejilla en señal de duda, mientras que su ojo derecho se entrecerró, dando la impresión de que olvidaba algo.

-Ahora que lo pienso... - Sakura veía en esto una leve esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas, ya que si Naruto le había dirigido la palabra cuando el dijo que en caso de verla la ignoraría por completo, eso daba buena señal de querer recuperar el lazo de amistad que tenían desde que apenas eran unos ninjas, pero. - ... No, no lo olvide, si compre la leche y la carne para el estofado datebbayo.

Esto solo provoco que la ira en Sakura fuera en aumento. ¡Naruto no la estaba escuchando ni en lo mas mínimo! ¡Aun cuando ella hiciera el intento de recomponer las cosas! Esto era el colmo de todos, no podía seguir aguantando que el estuviera lleno de rencor contra ella y Sasuke, por lo que si el no quería arreglar todo de manera voluntaria, tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Mientras pensaba en esto el rubio había reemprendido su camino sin voltear hacia atrás, mientras que el tarareaba una canción con ritmo y una tonada melodiosa, por lo que el no pudo ni siquiera ver el momento en que la pelirrosa se acerco por detrás de el y le sujeto el brazo derecho con sus dos manos, dándole un tirón hacia ella, mismo que por la brusquedad del movimiento provoco que su bolsa con comestibles cayera al suelo, esparciéndose por el suelo los tomates, fideos, papas y la caja de leche, que para fortuna estaba cerrada y no derramo su contenido.

-¡Ya estoy harta de tu comportamiento de niño mimado Naruto!. - Amenazo Sakura con un enojo evidente en su rostro, mientras que en sus manos el chakra verdoso se hacia presente, señal de que reforzaba su agarre para evitar la huida del Uzumaki. - ¡Si no quieres arreglar esto por las buenas, será por las malas! ¡Así que no te soltaré hasta que ambos encontremos una solución a esto!

Naruto al sentir el chakra de Sakura sujetar su brazo solo pudo bajar la mirada escondiéndola debajo de la sombra provocada por su fleco, dejar floja la mano y brazo izquierdos y permanecer inmóvil en su sitio, dando la apariencia de que no tenia mas alternativa de escuchar lo que diría, mas sin embargo eso no sucedió.

No vio el momento, ni siquiera pudo apreciar el movimiento que genero la escena presente, lo único que Sakura sintió era como se encontraba tirada en la fría tierra, que un liquido en un hilillo escurría por su sien, bajando por su mejilla derecha y dejando a su paso una marca carmesí en línea vertical, misma que comenzó a caer al suelo en forma de pequeñas gotitas, las cuales iban formando un charquito rojizo en el piso. Su rostro mostraba estupefacción, sorpresa, y miedo mezclados entre si.

La razón del porque era algo fácil de explicar. Naruto en un simple movimiento con su brazo libre se giro a si mismo y le conecto de forma rápida a Sakura un codazo en la sien con mucha fuerza, al menos la suficiente para obligarla a soltarlo y tumbarla al piso de paso. Pero aun con ese movimiento ejecutado el no dirigió la mirada a la ojijade, seguía evitando mirarla o hacerle el mas mínimo de caso.

La pelirrosa no sentía dolor, ya que lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con miedo, un miedo difícil de explicar y que le helaba la piel de arriba a abajo. Jamás, en su carrera como kunoichi de Konoha había sido golpeada o herida por alguno de sus compañeros, amigos o conocidos, y aunque Sasuke intento matarla en varias ocasiones, el le pido perdón humillado ante ella de rodillas y con un arrepentimiento sincero, por lo que eso no contaba. Pero Naruto, aquel chico que interpuso su cuerpo como escudo en varias ocasiones para recibir las heridas dirigidas a ella, el que ante todo lo malo que se originaba en su camino como kunoichi siempre le demostró una sonrisa y un amor innegable, el Naruto que ella siempre conoció y que estuvo a su lado, la había golpeado hasta al punto de provocarle una herida seria y hacerla sangrar sin mostrar algún signo de preocupación, arrepentimiento o al menos un ligero síntoma de lastima hacia ella. Era como si para Naruto Sakura no existiera, y el lo único que había hecho era defenderse de una extraña que tenia malas intenciones para con el.

Naruto sin prestar atención a lo demás recogió como si nada los víveres que se habían caído, los volvió a meter a la bolsa de papel junto con los demás alimentos y volvió a tomar camino hacia su departamento, dejando a solas a una Sakura quien aun seguía llena de miedo por el golpe que el Uzumaki le había dado, aunque no noto que el rubio iba caminando con varias lagrimas fluyendo de su ojo derecho, mientras que se notaba a leguas como no intentaba mostrar un gesto de furia combinado con llanto.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a herirme. Jamás me usaras como un tapete de nueva cuenta. - Susurro el rubio mientras que apretaba la mano libre con la cual no sujetaba la bolsa de víveres al punto de hacerse una herida a si mismo. - Nunca te lo perdonare, y es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea de estar lejos de mi Sakura, porque de otra manera, el dolor que te provocare será peor que el que me hiciste. Lo juro 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Departamento De Naruto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin ya tenia una hora despierta, por lo que la primera cosa que hizo fue ir directamente al sofa y agradecerle de nueva cuenta al ojiazul la estadía que el le otorgo, pero a hacerlo noto que el se había ido desde hace tiempo, por lo que ella no podía intuir cuanto tiempo podría estar ausente, por eso creyó mas prudente esperar a su regreso.

La pelirroja noto como todo el departamento, desde la recamara hasta la cocina, incluyendo el baño estaban completamente limpios, a diferencia de la noche anterior ya que parecía que ese hogar había sido abandonado y el tiempo hubiera hecho estragos en el mismo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar la cama en donde había dormido, verificar que su ropa estuviera seca y darse una ducha antes de que llegara el rubio Uzumaki y tuviera ya que marcharse de nueva cuenta a su hogar.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos y justo cuando eran las once de la mañana la puerta del departamento se abrió, dándole paso a Naruto quien venia tarareando, con un gesto algo serio en su rostro y cargando una bolsa con comestibles, y cuando vio a la chica sensora su mirada cambio, ya que esta mostraba una sensación de alegría por verla activa y sonriente.

-Hola Karin, veo que ya estas despierta. - Dijo el rubio ojiazul en tanto que dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa, para poco despues tomar asiento y voltear a verla, ya que estaba en la alacena, sacando un vaso para beber agua.

-Lo he estado desde hace tiempo, te he esperado para darte las gracias. - Al principio el Uzumaki no entendió el porque la pelirroja decía esto, pero poco despues, pudo comprenderlo debido a lo siguiente. - Es momento de que me vaya, ya te he causado muchas molestias y no quiero seguir importunándote

El rubio quedo en silencio por unos instantes, ya que no sabia como decirle a Karin lo que por su mente le había pasado, pero no tenia otra alternativa, tendría que decírselo ahora y esperar a que tomara una decisión.

-De hecho, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. - Dijo el Uzumaki, sacando una duda en la ojirubí, quien se sentó frente a el y se dispuso a escucharlo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cementerio De Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el camposanto de la aldea de la hoja, una presencia se paseaba entre las numerosas tumbas que se habían añadido durante y despues de la cuarta guerra shinobi, mismas que constantemente eran visitadas por los mismos familiares quienes decoraban, limpiaban y mantenían en buenas condiciones las lapidas de los fallecidos. Entre todas ellas, habían seis tumbas que en ese momento habían sido visitadas, ya que en ellas se había dejado un arreglo de rosas blancas además de una cinta color rojo anudada en forma de moño, lo que se destacaba en ese instante era que la sexta tumba tenia una visita ahora mismo.

Aquella tumba era diferente a la de los demás, ya que esta tenia detalles grabados en piedra de granito, un mausoleo elegante y en la parte superior tenia labrado el símbolo del ying-yang, lo que daba a entender que aquella tumba pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga, cosa demasiado rara ya que se suponía que ellos enterraban a sus muertos en un area de sus vastos territorios, sin embargo por alguna razón un Hyuuga había sido enterrado con los "Plebeyos", y quizás la persona presente era la razón del porque.

De forma extraña el rubio ojiazul Naruto Uzumaki yacía frente a esa cripta, mientras que su único ojo visible mostraba un pequeño río de lágrimas fluyendo en tanto que su rostro contenía una muestra de dolor y llanto. En su mano izquierda parecía tener algo dentro de su puño, en tanto que el mismo miraba la foto de la persona que había sido enterrada ahí, una persona que estuvo junto a el por mucho tiempo y que ignoro en tantas ocasiones, y que justo en el momento en el cual el la tomo en cuenta y corresponder un sentimiento que mostraba, el destino le trazo otra ruta a seguir. El rubio estaba frente a la tumba de Hyuuga Hinata

Todas las semanas, una vez cada siete días el iba al cementerio de Konoha, llevando seis ramos de rosas blancas, mismas que depositaba en las tumbas de Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten y en especial la de Hinata, la cual veía por espacio de media hora antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí. Esta ocasión no era diferente a la de las demás veces, el único detalle era que poco antes de marcharse el se acerco a la foto de la ojiperla que estaba dentro del mausoleo, y frente a ella dejo lo que parecía ser un anillo de plata con las letras H.H grabadas en el mismo, para que despues de hacer eso el dejara el arreglo de rosas blancas y de forma inmediata exploto en una nube de humo, lo que indicaba que ese Naruto solo se había tratado de un clon de sombras. Lo que no se lograba aun entender era... ¿Por que el lugar de descanso de Hinata era fuera de los territorios de su clan? ¿Que relación tenían Naruto y el anillo que había dejado? ¿Esto tenia alguna relación con el dolor interminable que la muerte de la ojiperla le ocasionaba? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Departamento De Naruto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No creo que sea algo conveniente. - Dijo Karin al momento de escuchar la proposición que el rubio le había hecho. - Te agradezco el que me hayas permitido quedarme aquí, además del hecho de haberme librado por una semana de mis labores ninja, pero no se, el quedarme aquí contigo, siento que es algo incomodo.

-Te entiendo, y no quiero parecer un obsesivo al querer que te quedes por la fuerza, pero con todo lo que ultimadamente ha pasado, creo que es una buena opción. - Le respondió el ojiazul debido a que, considerando lo sucedido la noche anterior relacionado a la visita inesperada de Sasuke al departamento de la pelirroja, una buena opción era que ella estuviera en compañía y evitara alguna escena incomoda o que dañara sus sentimientos

-Si, lo se, pero aun así no me parece algo justo. - Dijo la kunoichi sensora en tanto que de nueva cuenta se ponía de pie y se acercaba al rubio que permanecía sentado. - Aun así, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres muy tierno Naruto.

Las palabras que el ojiazul había escuchado de la pelirroja lo descolocaron. No por el hecho de haber rechazado su oferta, sino por el hecho de que, haciendo aparte a Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune y Hinata, nadie mas le había dicho que el era alguien tierno. Palabras como esas, que jamás había escuchado desde pequeño eran algo que le hacían sentirse bien por dentro y que reconfortaban su alma.

Debido a eso no pudo ver como la ojirubí ya se había marchado del departamento, dejándolo solo y sumido en sus pensamientos además de que trataba de digerir lo que había pasado momentos antes. Poco despues el rubio logro recobrar el sentido y ubicarse, por lo que al ver como la chica se había ido, lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a guardar toda la comida en la alacena, arrojar la bolsa de papel que contenía los productos a la basura y únicamente echarse sobre su cama a mirar el techo, ya que desde hace un mes el no hacia nada mas que deambular por la aldea, ir a comer de vez en cuando en Ichikaru Ramen, y llegar a su departamento a dormir, así de aburrida se había vuelto su vida.

El bien podría darse alguno que otro lujo, ya que el dinero que poseía, herencia de sus padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki era lo bastante como para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida, pero el chico ojiazul no le veía ningún sentido a eso, ya que a pesar de poder obtener cuanta cosa el quisiera, eso no le devolvería la felicidad que necesitaba, tan solo lo haría sentirse mas vacío por dentro.

Con su mente ocupada en esos pensamientos el cayo dormido por espacio de unas cinco o seis horas aproximadamente, ya que el aburrimiento termino por provocarle algo de sueño, mientras que afuera de su departamento cada quien continuaba con su vida normal y rutinaria, en tanto que el tiempo seguía pasando y pasando, hasta que la hora marco las cinco de la tarde, momento en el cual Naruto se levanto ya que su estomago hacia sonidos chistosos, señal de que pedía alimento para saciar aquel malestar rutinario. Casi como un zombi, provocado aun por el poco sueño que tenia pegado, se acerco a la alacena, dio un gran bostezo y saco un pote de ramen instantáneo.

-Creo que mañana comenzare a cocinar algo que no sea solo ramen. - Dijo el ojiazul en tanto que colocaba un recipiente con agua en la estufa y se sentaba en la mesa esperando a que el liquido tuviera la temperatura adecuada, y mientras hacia eso, auque muy bajito, pudo escuchar una voz que era muy conocida para el.

- _"A veces me pongo a pesar si fue buena idea acceder a tu proposición"._ \- Aquella voz que así como apareció de forma improvista, desapareció en el acto, en tanto que el rubio ante estas palabras solo soltó un "Tsk" en un tono aburrido y volvió a recargarse sobre el respaldo de la mesa, esperando el tiempo que era necesario para preparar su alimento.

Pasaron diez minutos para que el agua comenzara a hervir, otros cinco para echar el agua dentro del pote y esperar ese tiempo a que los fideos se cocieran, pero aquel tiempo siempre valía la pena para Naruto, ya que poco despues el ramen estaba listo para comer. Agarro los palillos, le quito la tapa al pote y...

Justo en ese momento habían tocado la puerta, interrumpiendo al rubio quien simplemente dejo escapar un bufido de molestia, ya que seguramente se trataba de Sakura, Sasuke o algún ANBU enviado por la Hokage, y si se ponía honesto, estaba harto de todas esas personas. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y estuvo a punto de lanzarle mil y una maldiciones contra aquel que lo hubiera interrumpido, pero...

Frente a el estaba Karin, quien se suponía que en esos momentos ya estaría en su departamento pero que en ese momento estaba frente a el, con una pequeña mochila en su espalda y con un cierto gesto de vergüenza en su rostro, ya que sus mejillas tenia un leve tinte carmesí.

-Eh... ho... hola. - Incluso al hablar la pelirroja titubeaba, cosa más que clara en relación al nerviosismo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

-Hola Karin, ¿Que haces de nuevo por aquí? Creí que estarías ya en tu casa?. - Pregunto con cierta duda el Uzumaki, ya que el que ella trajera una pequeña mochila a cuestas con ella significaba, o que partiría a una misión rompiendo así la orden que el rubio le había dado a Tsunade, o ella se iría de la aldea en secreto y se venia a despedir de el, pero ninguna de esas opciones paso.

-Bueno... mira... una vez que estuve en mi departamento... medite sobre lo que me propusiste... y viéndolo de una mejor manera... creo que tienes razón... así que... si a ti no te molesta... seria algo agradable pasar esta semana acompañada de alguien... y no sentirme algo sola e ignorada. - En tanto que decía esto Karin miraba hacia un lado, además de que daba ligeras pataditas al aire en tanto que sus manos permanecían detrás de su espalda, otorgándole una apariencia algo tierna e inocente, cosa que por unos instantes al rubio le pareció hermosa y algo graciosa.

Ante las palabras que ella dijo, el ojiazul solo pudo sonreír levemente y asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, a lo que Karin tomo como un si, pero antes de que ella pasara...

-Pero que quede clara una cosa Naruto Uzumaki. - Dijo con una voz autoritaria, a lo que el chico ex-jinchuriki solo pudo escuchar para saber cual era la condición que pedía para estar ahí. - La cama es mía.

Ante esto, Naruto solo pudo poner un gesto de pena y algo de vergüenza, ya que esperaba otro tipo de regla a seguir y no algo como eso, haciendo que la ojirubí se sintiera satisfecha al ver como el Uzumaki había caído en su pequeño juego improvisado.

-De acuerdo Karin, será como tú digas. - Dijo finalizando la charla fuera del departamento, entrando ambos y cerrando la puerta ya que esto solo seria el inicio de una semana llena de sorpresas para ambos, tanto malas como buenas, pero que influenciaría mucho en la amistad que poco a poco iban forjando. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero a pesar de lo que había sucedido momentos antes, Naruto y Karin no notaron como a lo lejos, oculta en una esquina estaba Sakura, observando la conversación que entre ambos ninjas había surgido. Había ido con la idea de hablar a solas con el rubio una vez más y dejarle las cosas muy claras, y lo que se había encontrado era algo que la desconcertó.

-¿Que esta haciendo ella aquí? Se suponía que Naruto no hablaba con nadie, y mucho menos con alguien a quien no conoce. - Dijo a si misma Sakura mientras veía como Karin se mostraba sonrojada y dando pataditas al aire. Seguía analítica viendo lo que estaba pasando, al menos hasta que vio como el rubio la dejo entrar a su departamento. - ¡Que pasa, por que la deja entrar así como así! ¡Por que es tan amable con ella!

Muchas ideas le pasaban por la cabeza, una peor que la otra, pero al final pudo comprenderlo, era algo lógico si se veía analíticamente las cosas. Karin al ver como ella le había quitado a Sasuke y aprovechando el frágil estado emocional en el que el estaba, le había llenado la mente de ideas en contra de su compañera de cabello rosa, haciendo que este la comenzara a odiar poco a poco. ¡Por esa razón el no se hablaba con ella y se rehusaba a escucharla! ¡Todo por esa zorra pelirroja ofrecida de la aldea del sonido, ex-sirvienta del Sannin Orochimaru y constante acosadora de Sasuke!

-Ahora lo entiendo, es por su culpa. Es culpa suya que Naruto no quiera hablar conmigo y se distancie de mí. - Dijo con un notorio tono de voz de furia en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que apretaba las manos contra la pared que la cubría. - Pero eso no se quedara así. Me encargare de apartarla del camino y recuperare a Naruto para que todo sea como antes, esa puta pelirroja no va a arruinar la amistad que el y yo hemos tenido desde niños, aun si tengo que actuar de forma drástica. Juro que pagara por todo esto.


	5. Confesiones

**Escena 5.  
Confesiones**

Había pasado un dia desde que Karin decidió a vivir al departamento del joven Uzumaki ante la proposición que este le había hecho de pasar por lo menos una semana en compañía de el, cosa que al principio le incomodaba, pero que poco a poco comenzaba a adaptarse a vivir con alguien mas en ese departamento... aunque por lo chico que era, una que otra cosita incomoda sucedió a pesar de pasar apenas veinticuatro horas juntos.

 _Primer Dia_  
 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Naruto estaba en la cocina calentando un poco del estofado de verduras y carne que el mismo había cocinado en la mañana (Dado el hecho de que por la promesa hecha a su madre Kushina el comenzaba a alimentarse mejor), mientras que Karin tomaba una ducha antes de cenar e irse a dormir. El silencio del lugar era roto por el sonido de una pequeña radio que dejaba escuchar una melodía que inundaba el ambiente, llenándolo de una sensación de comodidad y alegría._

 _Cinco minutos despues de que el rubio sirviera la comida en dos platos, además de servir dos tazas de té humeantes el comenzaba a sentirse incomodo ya que ningún ruido se originaba y eso era algo extraño, por lo que el movido por la curiosidad se acerco al baño, el cual parecía estar vacío ya que no había ningún ruido ahí, por lo que sin temor alguno abrió la puerta y..._

 _-¿Hola? ¿Aun estas aquí... Karin?. - Lo que había visto lo dejo sorprendido y con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas, ya que contrario a lo que pensaba, la pelirroja aun estaba dentro del baño y la razón por la cual no hacia ruido era porque se estaba arreglando las uñas de sus manos y pies, pero el principal motivo que origino el sonrojo en el Uzumaki, era el hecho de que Karin solo vestía unas braguitas de color azul obscuro, dejando expuesto el resto de su cuerpo._

 _Cuando la pelirroja volteo por acto reflejo ante el llamado, dejo ver sus pequeños pechos, los cuales estaba coronados por un par de aureolas rosadas. Naruto, que jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer semidesnuda, y siendo lector de la serie Icha Icha (Que había leído en un intento de saber que era lo que le veían de interesante a eso), solo pudo imaginar el porque Jiraiya decía que una mujer era la creación mas hermosa sobre la tierra, además de que por unos instantes puso una cara de pervertido al solo imaginarse a una Karin desnuda totalmente._

 _Pasaron dos minutos en los cuales ellos solo intercambiaron miradas el uno al otro, por parte de Karin de inexpresión y proveniente de Naruto una de sorpresa y sonrojo demasiado obvio, hasta que..._

 _-¡Maldito pervertido de mierda!. - Un gran grito se escucho por todo el departamento y casas que lo rodeaban, seguido de un ruido metálico bastante parecido a un "Pack"_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En ese momento eran las doce de la noche, y la pelirroja de gafas yacía cómodamente dormida en la cama que había pedido, abrazando una de las dos almohadas y dejando escapar un ligero hilillo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios, mientras que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa muy pronunciada, en tanto que en el sofa de la otra habitacion, yacía un Naruto acostado en el mismo, solo que en el se notaba algo diferente.

-¿Por que a mi? Yo solo quería saber si ella estaba bien, 'tebayyo. - Dijo un rubio ojiazul con cascaditas de lagrimas en su rostro, incluyendo que en toda la cara un color rojizo aun estaba presente, el cual curiosamente tenia la forma de la parte baja de una sartén... era algo ilógico, pero con ellos dos viviendo en el mismo techo, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

 _Segundo Dia  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-Ka... Karin... pero... que... ¿Que hiciste?. - Decía un lloroso Naruto al ver como su plato de comida había quedado completamente vacío, mientras que la pelirroja simplemente sonreía con un gesto de satisfacción, además de que al mismo tiempo se lamia los labios._

 _-Tú me dijiste que comiera tanto como deseara, así que como ya no había comida en la estufa decidí tomar tu plato. - Dijo sin ningún remordimiento la ojirubí, mientras que el Uzumaki solo podía llorar debido a que tenía hambre y ahora se había quedado sin comer._

 _-Pero... tú... tú te acabaste la olla completa de comida. - Dijo de forma llorona, sin que eso afectara a la pelirroja, al menos hasta que escucho lo siguiente que murmuro Naruto. - No se como no te has inflado por comer tanto._

 _-Espera un momento... me llamaste... ¿Acaso me llamaste gorda?. - Dijo con un tono de voz serio la pelirroja, mientras que sus ojos se ocultaban detrás del reflejo de sus gafas, combinado con su cabello ondulante en el aire en nueve mechones, que curiosamente a Naruto le recordaba a cierto ser vivo que se la pasaba burlándose de el. - ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡¿Acaso me llamaste gorda?!_

 _-Eh... yo... yo... yo no dije nada de eso Karin. - Dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a la chica de ojos rubíes, cosa que pudo lograr de no haber dicho lo siguiente. - El que te atasques de comida cual vil cerdito no te hace una gorda ni nada...ehhh... creo que no debí decir eso._

 _Ahora la expresión de Karin había cambiado, ya que un chakra rojizo intenso la cubría por completo, volviéndola una especie de fantasma color carmesí con unos ojos blancos redondos, sin boca ni nariz, además de que los nueve mechones de su cabello aun ondulaban en el aire, llenando de miedo y pánico al rubio, quien solo rogaba por su vida_

 _-¿¡Me has llamado cerdita Naruto?! ¡Imbecil rubio cabeza de tarado con cerebro de aserrín!. - Grito con todas sus fuerzas la pelirroja, seguido de dos sonidos parecidos a un "Zas" y un "Pum" que hicieron que todo se estremeciera ligeramente._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Que acaso esto va a ser así los cinco días restantes?. - Decía un Naruto con cara de llorón mientras que en su mejilla derecha la marca de una mano se hacia presente por el enrojecimiento de la piel, además de que en la otra mejilla parte de un circulo se hacia presente, debido a que ahí lo habían golpeado con... una sartén, mientras que Karin yacía dormida en su cama, ya que eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche de aquel dia.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Al Dia Siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Otro dia había arribado a la tierra, y con eso los preparativos para un festejo se acercaban poco a poco. En efecto, Konohagakure No Sato se preparaba para las fiestas para conmemorar el ascenso de Uchiha Sasuke como Rokudaime Hokage de la villa de la hoja.

En el departamento del Uzumaki, las cosas eran calmadas y silenciosas... al menos en el primer aspecto ya que unos leves ronquidos del joven heredero de la dinastía del remolino aun permanecía sumergido en el mundo de Morfeo, a juzgar por el abrazo fuerte que le daba a su almohada y el hilillo de saliva que le escurría por la boca. Seguramente soñaba con cosas algo ilógicas, como una piscina llena de ramen o una manada de zorros color naranja siendo dirigidos por el debido a que se notaba muy feliz...

-¡Despierta Naruto!. - De un sonoro grito la pelirroja de gafas "despertó" al Uzumaki quien debido al susto se cayo del sofa en el que dormía, estampándose en el suelo de forma brusca y dejando libres un par de cascaditas en su rostro, ya que esto era el colmo.

-Pod qu m desprtas d sta frma. - Debido a que su cara estaba literalmente "embarrada" en el piso no pudo hablar bien, por lo que de forma lenta logro sentarse en el suelo y mirar a su "despertador", quien al parecer no noto la forma en la que se presento.

Karin tenia su cabello alborotado debido a que apenas se había levantado, aun no se colocaba sus gafas y su vestimenta era algo que la delataba, ya que solo traía puesta una blusa de manga larga color negra que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo además de unas braguitas de color azul celeste, dejando ver sus piernas un poco torneadas y su trasero el cual se notaba muy bien proporcionado, aunque esto no lo tomo en cuenta el ojiazul debido a que aun tenia sueño.

-Eh... oye, no es por fastidiar pero... ¿Se puede saber porque me levantas así?. - Dijo un poco molesto Naruto debido a que el aun deseaba dormir otro rato, pero con la interrupción que tuvo, eso le seria imposible hacer ahora.

-Lo hago porque te estuve hablando desde hace rato y tu no contestaste. - Dijo con una voz autoritaria la ojirubí, mientras que el chico de cabellos dorados solo la veía. - Ya me dio hambre, así que vístete y has pronto el desayuno, mientras tanto me daré un baño.

-¡¿Que?!. - Exclamo muy disgustado, ya que este seria el tercer dia en el cual el iba a cocinar, y como era algo seguro en Karin, ella terminaría comiéndose todo dejándolo sin nada que echarse al estomago

-Ya me oíste, así que apúrate con el desayuno, ya que tengo que ir a un lugar y tienes que venir conmigo. - Dijo sin voltear a ver a Naruto, el cual tenia inflados los cachetes en señal de disgusto, y estuvo a punto de replicar en contra de la kunoichi, solo que no pudo hacerlo debido a una razón. - Hazlo, o créeme que volverás a verme como ayer en la tarde cuando me llamaste "cerdita"

El solo hecho de recordar lo sucedido el dia anterior lleno de un miedo al rubio ojiazul, quien de nueva cuenta puso su cara de llorón y solo asintió ante la orden de la chica, quien sonrío para si misma y se encamino al baño, dejando solo a un Naruto el cual comenzaba a pensar que habia sido mala idea invitar a la chica a vivir con el, ya que ella lo trataba como si fuera su sirviente personal.

Poco despues de haber preparado el desayuno consistente en arroz con un poco de carne de cerdo empanizado, el favorito de Karin según sabia Naruto, ambos se alistaron para salir, o mejor dicho la pelirroja le ordeno al rubio ojiazul que se preparara, ya que debido a las dudas que tenia sobre el porque usaba esa capa negra, tuvo la idea de darle la orden de quitársela, cosa que no funciono ya que a pesar de amenazarlo de forma muy intimidante, el no accedió a quitarse la tunica negra que traía consigo desde hace tiempo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha, las cuales estaban un poco agitadas debido a que muchos comenzaban desde ahora con los preparativos para la gran fiesta dentro de cinco días que se haría por el motivo del ascenso del nuevo Hokage. Naruto iba caminando sin prestarle atención a las miradas de curiosidad que algunas personas le lanzaban debido a su apariencia enigmática, mientras que otros, hombres para ser exactos miraban con cierta admiración y encanto a la pelirroja, ya que, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, ella portaba una belleza especial, debido al detalle de su cabello y ojos color rojo intenso como dos ascuas, sumándole el detalle de las gafas que le daban un aire intelectual.

Karin iba al frente con un rostro que denotaba algo de seriedad y un poco de indiferencia a lo que le rodeaba, mientras que Naruto solo la seguía con su único ojo visible dejando ver una mirada de intriga y sospecha debido a que no sabia exactamente al lugar a donde iban, ya que ella no le dio ni una ligera pista del punto de destino.

Estuvieron caminando por unas cuantas horas, al menos dos según el calculaba y el lugar a donde fueron a parar era a un pequeño bosquejo ubicado en los interiores de los bosques rodeantes a la aldea de Konoha, un lugar del cual el mismo Naruto desconocía su existencia a pesar de que el había recorrido casi toda el area circundante a la villa.

Se trataba de un pequeño paraje despejado con algunas rocas que fungían como asientos, con varios árboles rodeando el mismo espacio y con una entrada camuflajeada con el mismo, lo que le daba al sitio una apariencia de lugar secreto, del cual solo Karin conocía su ubicación.

-¿A que es un lugar bonito? Lo halle en una de mis tantas caminatas por el bosque, o mejor dicho, en una de mis tantas equivocaciones al hallar el camino a Konoha. - Dijo la chica con una voz melodiosa, mientras que se acercaba a una roca y tomaba asiento, en tanto que el ojiazul seguía embobado por lo bonito del sitio.

-Ya veo, es cierto, este lugar es... como decirlo... se siente una calma increíble. - Dijo aun distraído por el sitio, mientras que Karin solo reía levemente, viendo al rubio maravillado con una simple vista de un sitio así.

Ambos solo quedaron en silencio unos minutos, al menos hasta que Naruto se tiro por si mismo al suelo, justo al lado del lugar donde estaba Karin, disfrutando del viento refrescante y la sensación a vida que transmitía el césped, cosa que no hacia desde hace tiempo debido a que solo se dedicaba a deambular por la aldea como alma en pena tratando de encontrar el alivio a su aflicción, cosa que no era nada fácil... realmente no lo era.

-Ahora Karin, ¿Me vas a decir porque razón me trajiste a este sitio?. - Saco Naruto la pregunta al aire, mientras que la pelirroja solo volteo a verlo con una que otra duda. - Se que no me trajiste aquí solo para admirar lo bonito del lugar, ¿Verdad?

-En parte tienes razón, se ve que eres muy analítico. - Dijo mientras que se ajustaba las gafas, en tanto que Naruto solo pasaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, viendo el cielo azulado en tanto que escuchaba a su compañera. - Quería disculparme por haberte golpeado ayer y el otro dia.

-¿Solo por eso? Bueno, no hay nada que perdonar considerando que metí la pata de forma horrorosa. - Dijo el rubio sonriendo, en tanto que la ojirubí solo miraba hacia arriba de igual forma que el Uzumaki, observando el cielo y escuchando al rubio. - Lo primero si tenía justificación ya que te vi ligeramente desnuda por accidente, en tanto que ayer indirectamente te llame cerdita aun cuando no fuera mi intención.

-Eso lo se, pero aun así, no era motivo para golpearte con esa sartén, ese golpe debió dolerte mucho. - Dijo Karin, sacando otra risa muy pronunciada en el chico.

-Si que dolió, aunque todavía no entiendo como es que traías cargando contigo una cosa como esa. - Exclamo muy divertido, a lo que la ex-kunoichi de Kusa solo pudo cerrar los ojos y sonreír de manera confiada.

-Nunca comprenderás a una chica Naruto. Si yo traía algo así era porque una debe protegerse de los mirones y pervertidos, aun si una trae consigo cosas raras como pimienta liquida o un objeto de cocina. - Dijo la pelirroja, mientras que el ojiazul solo sonreía debido a lo que ella dijo, algo raro pero que contenía mucha verdad en las palabras.

El tiempo paso y paso mientras ambos solo yacían recostados sobre el césped, ya que Karin había decidido imitar al ojiazul y echarse sobre la grama y disfrutar de las múltiples sensaciones que ese acto podía ofrecer, una mezcla entre tranquilidad, calma, felicidad y otras que reconfortaban bastante.

-Naruto... no quiero ser impertinente ni nada de eso... pero... hay algo que he querido preguntarte. - Hablo Karin rompiendo el silencio que había reinado en ese sitio debido a la tranquilidad que ahí se sentía, cosa a la cual el rubio reacciono y volteo a mirar a la kunoichi, quien estaba sentada a su lado mirando al suelo. - Hay cosas que desconozco que sucedieron... ya que despues de haberme fugado de la prisión de Konoha y encontrarme con los demás miembros de Taka... volví a prisión debido a que era considerada como criminal... al menos hasta que Tsunade-Sama me dio el indulto.

Naruto solo asintió a lo que la kunoichi había dicho, mientras seguía escuchándola atentamente.

-Supe que Sasuke había sido manipulado por Tobi, que la Alianza Shinobi sufrió graves pérdidas, incluso supe lo que hubo entre tú y Sakura, pero lo que no entiendo es... ¿Que paso para que ahora tú ocultes tu presencia bajo una tunica negra y te aísles del resto?. Esa era sin duda una pregunta muy intrigante, ya que desde el tiempo que ella lo conocía, dos años para ser exactos, el vestía aquella prenda que lo hacia pasar desapercibido además de que su carácter había cambiado, ya que el raramente hablaba con alguien, siendo exactos, solamente con Teuchi y Ayame de Ichikaru Ramen y el escuadrón Konohamaru, compuesto por el nieto del Sandaime Hokage, y por Udon y Moegi. - Claro, si no es molestia para ti decirme el porque.

El rubio solo suspiro debido a que el motivo del porque actuaba y vestía así le traía amargos recuerdos, unos que el prefería dejar en el olvido y no rememorar nunca mas, aunque con Karin la cosa era algo diferente, no sabia el porque pero sentía que con ella las cosas eran algo diferentes del resto. Con ella podía sentirse seguro y revelar algunas de las cosas que solo se guardaba para el mismo y nadie mas... quizás ella era una confidente y contrario a Tsunade y Shizune, ella no le reclamaría por no estar feliz debido a que otros vivían sus vidas felices mientras que el se amargaba la suya.

-Creí que jamás me lo preguntarían, de hecho contaba con eso, pero veo que eres diferente a los demás. Hagamos un trato. - Dijo el rubio mientras que se sentaba en la grama y miraba de frente a la ojirubí, quien se mantenía expectante a lo que el dijera. - Cuando te vi semidesnuda en el baño, note que tenias varias cicatrices en el cuello, brazos y parte de tu pecho, si me dices el motivo de tus marcas, yo te diré todo lo que desees saber.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la kunoichi, ya que no se esperaba una petición como esta. Aunque si lo veía de una forma lógica, era de esperarse que el quisiera conocer mas de ella, sobre todo de cosas que no eran usuales en una persona, y aunque le doliera, debía admitir que ella no era alguien normal... todo por aquellos rastros de un pasado doloroso.

Sin decir palabra alguna ella comenzó a desabotonarse lentamente su camisa ante la mirada de incredulidad del Uzumaki, ya que no pensaba que accedería a tal petición. Cuando termino de desabrocharse la prenda y dejarla a un lado, el rubio pudo notar detalladamente lo que veía frente a sus ojos. Ella ahora solo traía puesto un sostén lila que cubría sus pequeños pechos y en efecto, por toda el area del cuello, los brazos y parte de su pecho, varias cicatrices estaban presentes, pero estas eran diferentes a las que el rubio había visto en su vida, ya que se trataban de mordeduras.

Esto solo provoco que el rubio quedara sorprendido debido a lo que veía, e inconscientemente se acercaba mas a Karin quien comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa debido a que el no la dejaba de ver con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad y... ¿Morbosidad?

-¿¡Qui... quieres dejar de verme así!?. - Le reclamo algo enojada la pelirroja, tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos inútilmente, a lo que el rubio reacciono de inmediato debido al grito que ella soltó. - Es por... es por este tipo de cosas las cuales no le muestro esto a nadie, imbecil.

-Dis... discúlpame. No fue mi intención verte así pero... lo que me has enseñado es increíble y a la vez horrible... ¿Como es que te hicieron esas marcas que parecen dolorosas?. - Dijo el rubio quien rápidamente le paso su camisa a Karin, quien rápidamente se la puso debido a que no le gustaba mucho mostrar aquellas cicatrices.

-Veras. Mi habilidad no solo reside en ser una sensora y poder localizar a cualquier individuo, sino que mi sangre y chakra tiene habilidades curativas si la beben. - Dijo mientras que bajaba la mirada al suelo y entrecerraba los ojos debido a lo que había dicho, en tanto que Naruto asimilaba lo que había escuchado.

-Ahora entiendo. Tus habilidades son sorprendentes y difíciles de ver. Ahora comprendo porque Sasuke te tenía en su equipo. - Dijo a modo de respuesta Naruto, aunque lo ultimo lo susurro ya que el sabia que la pelirroja se sentía mal cada vez que hablaban sobre su relación con el Uchiha.

-Varias de estas marcas me las hizo Sasuke, ya que en muchas ocasiones el salio herido y yo curaba las mismas. - Dijo mientras que sus ojos la traicionaban ya que ligeras lágrimas brotaban de los mismos. - Lo que nunca me ha gustado… es que las marcas… no desaparecen… nunca.

Naruto solo bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable de haber preguntado una cosa como esa, ya que el jamás había tenido la intención de hacer sentir mal a la kunoichi, cosa que el termino por hacer.

-Muy bien, ya te he aclarado tu duda, y ahora quiero que tu me aclares las mías. - Dijo Karin mientras que se quitaba sus gafas y se limpiaba las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, en tanto que el rubio simplemente suspiro, ya que aunque no quería dar a conocer el motivo del porque actuaba así, tenia que hacerlo ya que lo había prometido.

-De acuerdo, te confesare el porque cambie bastante, ya que no solo fue por el rechazo que de nueva cuenta la aldea me mostró, por haber perdido el amor de Sakura y mi mas anhelado sueño de ser Hokage. - Dijo Naruto mientras que de igual manera que la kunoichi frente suyo, el se quito la tunica negra que traía, además de quitarse su ya usual chaqueta negra con detalles naranjas y la remera de mallas, dejando ver su torso desnudo.

A pesar de eso, la kunoichi no vio nada raro en el, ya que ni siquiera estaba ahí presente el sello que anteriormente contenía al nueve colas, era por decirlo así, una superficie libre de daño alguno.

-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi Naruto? Yo no veo nada. - Dijo con un ligero tono de molestia Karin, ya que al parecer Naruto le había mentido sobre decirle el porque de su cambio radical, lo que ella no sabia era que el ojiazul aun no mostraba lo que tenia que enseñarle.

-Es porque aun no te muestro lo que solo me guardo a mi mismo. Quiero dejarte saber que esto nadie debe saberlo, ya que la guerra no solo afecto en cierta forma a todo el mundo... sino que algunas personas en especifico sufrieron de un castigo peor. - Dijo con una voz algo vacía el rubio, mientras que poco a poco iba realizando una serie de sellos, el cual termino con el sello del carnero. - Ya que como me dijo Ero-Sennin alguna vez... "Para obtener algo a cambio, debes sacrificar algo del mismo valor"... ¡Kai!

Parecía ser que Naruto estaba bajo un Henge, ya que Karin simplemente lo miraba con unos ojos analíticos, los cuales poco a poco se iban abriendo conforme el jutsu se disipaba, a su vez que Naruto de forma lenta llevo su mano derecha al mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo, dejando ver algo que dejo totalmente impactada y en Shock a la kunoichi.

-Como me habrás visto ahora... yo soy una de las personas que pago el precio por obtener la paz en el mundo shinobi.


	6. Ruptura

Escena 6.  
Ruptura

Para ese momento Naruto ya se había vuelto a colocar su remera negra de mallas, su chaqueta obscura con detalles naranjas y la tunica holgada, además de que nuevamente su fleco cubría el ojo izquierdo, en tanto que Karin permanecia aun estupefacta por lo que habia presenciado. Durante el tiempo en el cual vivio bajo la sombra y mandato del Hebi-Sannin Orochimaru habia visto cosas muy dificiles de creer, ya fueran personas con mutaciones fisicas productos de experimentos con el Juin Jutsu (Sello Maldito) o cosas que eran repugnantes y asquerosas debido a que provenian de la experimentación con seres vivos, pero esto no tenia nada que ver con lo que tenia enfrente.

-Creo que lo que viste... te despeja un poco las dudas que te invadían... ¿No?. - Dijo un rubio ojiazul quien solo miraba el piso despues de volver a vestirse de forma enigmatica, dejando en el aire que era lo que tenia y que era causante de su alejamiento de todo el resto.

-Si... me lo has dejado claro. - Respondio la pelirroja ajustandose las gafas y mirando levemente al Uzumaki, quien en ese momento solo se sujetaba su menton con su mano izquierda, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante. - Pero no lo entiendo... ¿Acaso esto es algo posible?

-Karin, te lo acabo de decir... existe algo que se llama "Ley De La Equivalencia", y debido a que yo era la principal persona que queria hallar la paz, fui quien más cargo con este peso. - Despues de decir esto, el chico de ojos azulados intensos se paso la mano por su rostro mientras suspiraba, quizas por el hecho de que esto no era algo que le agradara recordar.

-Pero... por lo que veo... no fue solo... no fue solo por eso... ¿Verdad?. - Titubeo la pelirroja al pensar que habia otra causa que justificara lo que acababa de ver, lo cual era cierto, aunque solo en parte.

-Asi es... sin embargo... hay cosas que ya he olvidado y que me cuesta volver a renmemorar. Solo puedo recordar entre algunas de ellas, a un Sasuke enloquecido y que me atacaba a diestra y siniestra con un espectro morado, a Tobi golpeandome con aquel abanico de acero y riendose burlonamente, a un Tsuchikage moribundo y despidiendose de su nieta Kurotsuchi... y lo peor de todo... - Dijo mientras que un tremendo dolor de cabeza se iba apoderando de el, algo que podia aguantar aunque no al cien por ciento - ... Lo peor de todo, es haber visto a Tsunade siendo atravesada por la espada del Susanoo de Madara Uchiha y el rostro de Hinata despidiendose de mi.

No podia aguantarlo mas. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del rubio, mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza mientras que su rostro solo denotaba un gesto de dolor debido a que recordaba aquellas escenas donde Killer Á, Sabaku No Gaara, Ryotebin No Onnoki y Mei Terumi miraban perplejos e impotentes a una Tsunade Senju quien habia sido humillada de forma facil por el engreido del Uchiha quien la atraveso con la espada del espiritu del dios de las tormentas, ademas de que la constante imagen de una Hinata de ojos perlados tristes y sonrisa tenue lo atormentaban aun. Lo mas triste de todo, era que el solamente pudo intervenir en la primera batalla arrebatando a la rubia ojimiel de las manos de la muerte a pesar de que en esa batalla el Tsuchikage muriera, mientras que en el segunda conflicto, su falta de confianza en sus amigos le hizo cometer el error mas grande de su vida, uno que le costo la vida a varios de los que conocia.

Por otro lado Karin veía esto sintiéndose culpable debido a que ella provoco que el recordara memorias que seguramente le costaron mucho dejar enterradas junto a sus sueños y aspiraciones, y que por su curiosidad ella desenterró y obligo al rubio ojiazul a revelarlas. Eso era algo que ella no comprendía muy bien, y que en cierta forma admiraba de su amigo de cabeza hueca con relleno de aserrín... ¿Porque a pesar de haber sufrido tanto seguía viviendo en el sitio que mas bien era el infierno para el? ¿Que era él, como para que despues de tantas vejaciones, insultos, desprecios, decepciones y mas se mantuviera de frente y no tomara caminos alternativos como la venganza y la ira? Esas eran preguntas que la personalidad de Naruto hacían sacar a flote sin duda alguna.

-Da igual, me he acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas que ni siquiera noto la diferencia. - Dijo Naruto mientras que se ponía de pie y estiraba los brazos para deshacer el entumecimiento que tenia. - Creo que es momento de regresar a Konoha, esta ya atardeciendo y parece que va a llover por lo que se nota en el cielo, andando.

Sin embargo, la voz de Naruto se oía algo tensa y con un cierto grado de pena, lo cual era lógico debido a lo que había pasado, por lo que el simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a Konoha, dejando atrás a la pelirroja quien no sabia que decir en esos momentos, ciertamente no tenia nada que decir, y la sensación de saber que había cometido un gran error al recordarle su pasado le impedía pensar con claridad.

El trayecto de regreso a Konoha fue en silencio para ambos. Naruto solo iba con las manos al aire libre y con la cabeza gacha, ya no soltaba lagrimas pero su rostro se mostraba vacío e indiferente ante lo que pasara, mientras que Karin lo seguía de cerca mientras que con su mano derecha iba haciendo bucles con su cabello, por primera vez en estos tres días se sentía muy incomoda al no escuchar los reclamos graciosos, el llanto de berrinche o los susurros quejosos que soltaba el ojiazul por diversos motivos, no había duda de que se había acostumbrado a ver a un Naruto hiperactivo y alegre, diferente al que ahora estaba presente

De forma imprevista y sin percatarse, ambos arribaron a la aldea, mientras que el aire irremediablemente se habia desatado, alborotando un poco la cabellera pelirroja de Karin y la tunica negra de Naruto, señal de que probablemente una gran tormenta se acercaba. Era algo lógico pensar que ambos apresurarían su paso hacia el departamento del Uzumaki, cosa que no paso, debido a lo siguiente.

-Es mejor que vayas deprisa al departamento antes de que comience a llover. Iré en un rato mas. - Sentencio el Uzumaki quien simplemente comenzó a caminar sin tomar rumbo fijo, mientras que la kunoichi de ojos rubíes solo miraba esto con mucha pena, ya que esto solo confirmaba que no había sido buena idea preguntarle al ojiazul algo demasiado personal.

Pero cuando trato de acercarse al joven y pedirle una disculpa, este ya se había marchado, dejándola sola en medio de la calle, mientras que la naturaleza comenzaba a mostrar señales mas fuertes de la tormenta que se acercaba, por lo que haciendo caso al ojiazul, comenzó a marcharse al sitio de refugio de ambos, pero antes de eso, ella soltó algunas palabras al aire, con la imaginativa idea de que las mismas podrían ser escuchadas por el rubio.

-Ahora puedo comprender que mi dolor no se compara en nada al tuyo, y resulta ser que tenia razón sobre el dia en que te conocí, ya que eres alguien especial. - Dijo mientras que comenzaba a marcharse, no sin antes soltar la ultima palabra. - ... Gracias Naruto. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En Otra Parte De Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia ya se había desatado, aunque de forma ligera ya que el viento era lo que hacia que esta pareciera de mayor intensidad pero eso ni siquiera lo notaba el rubio Uzumaki, quien yacía en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete. Aquel sitio donde inicio su carrera como shinobi de la hoja y testigo de múltiples recuerdos de lo que anteriormente fuera un equipo unido, antes de que los sucesos terminaran por quebrar con aquellos lazos de amistad.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que comenzó a ver como estaba el mundo ninja. Lleno de odio, rencor y avaricia por donde se le viera. Cosas que le costaron la vida a varias personas que el conocía y tenia en alta estima. Asuma Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Maito Gai, Yamato, Aoba, Genma Shiranui, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga y Hinata Hyuuga. Akatsuki, Madara y la guerra le habían arrebatado a varios de sus seres queridos, mientras que a otros les provoco una gran pena y dolor al perderlos, pero en el era muy diferente la cosa, ya que el sentirse culpable de sus muertes era algo que no podía soportar, algo que dia a dia lo torturaba y no lo dejaba en calma y paz.

Aumentando eso, el abandono que había sufrido por parte de los demás era algo que también afectaba el como se sentía. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame y Sai no hablaban con el desde hace tiempo por algún motivo sin lógica, su sensei Kakashi Hatake había desaparecido al igual que Kurenai Yuuhi y Anko Mitarashi, ya que según sabia, renunciaron a sus rangos ninjas como Jounnins Sensei y de Elite, mientras que Ibiki Morino y Yugao Uzuki estaban ocupados en sus asignaciones ninja, ocupados y sin tiempo para poder al menos charlar con el chico problemático pero de buen corazón. Además, la aldea de Konoha se había aislado del resto de las demás villas, por lo que no tenía comunicación con Gaara, Temari, Matsuri y Sari de Sunagakure, con Samui, Omoi, Karui, Atsui y Killer Bee de Kumogakure, con Chojuro y Mei Terumi de Kirigakure y con Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure. Ni que decir de las otras personas que el conocía como Sasame Fuuma, Isaribi, Sumaru, Hokuto, Koyuki Kazahana, Shibuki, Ranmaru, Shion, Amaru y una niña llamada Sära, hija de una persona que presuntamente el conocía aunque no a la perfección. Todos ellos habían estado ocupados arreglando todo lo que la guerra destruyo para poder vivir en un mundo de calma, armonía y paz, era por eso que Naruto justificaba de los últimos, que no pudieran comunicarse con el.

Pero lo peor de todo, era que las únicas dos personas restantes en las cuales el creyó poder confiar, Tsunade y Shizune estaban de acuerdo con el resto. Ellas ni siquiera por un leve momento mostraron un poco de comprensión o cariño hacia el como tanto lo espero. No fueron en su ayuda cuando el abandono lo inundaba por completo, no le mostraron algun signo de que ellas estaban de su lado, y la charla que tuvo con la rubia ojimiel hace unos pocos dias le terminaron por confirmar todo eso.

Le confirmaron que ella habia dejado de ser aquella figura femenina que era una madre para el, y que la pelinegra morocha era una simple mas del monton, y no aquella hermana mayor que queria tanto.

La lluvia continuaba con su curso, solo que ahora habia aumentado su intensidad combinada con la del viento, provocando que de una simple llovizna, esta pasara a ser una tormenta en todo el sentido de la palabra. Las hojas de los arboles se agitaban de un lado a otro, el ruido del aire inundaba todo el sitio, mientras que el agua mojaba por completo a Naruto, quien solo miraba hacia el cielo que estaba obscurecido por el fenomeno natural.

-De todas las personas que hay en Konoha, jamas pense encontrarme contigo en este sitio. - Dijo sin rodeos y sin dirigir su mirada a la presencia que habia hecho acto de aparicion. - ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso el consejo te envio a ti para que me llevaras ante ellos? ¿Eres tan manipulable que ahora haces todo lo que te digan?

-El consejo no tiene nada que ver en esto. Yo decidi venir por mi propia iniciativa. - Aquella voz era femenina y se oia con un tono de voz seria, era una voz que el Uzumaki podria reconocer en cualquier lugar.

-Entiendo. Por lo menos una parte de ti aun piensa libremente, algo bueno para variar. - Dijo el ojiazul mientras que miraba de reojo a la sombra presente. - ¿Y donde esta Shizune? ¿Acaso se esta escondiendo para atacarme de improvisto?

-No Naruto, estamos solos tu y yo. - Dijo aquella presencia, revelando que se trataba de la todavia Godaime Hokage Tsunade, quien solo miraba al rubio cambiando su gesto a uno de preocupacion. - ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Por que has cambiado tanto?

-¿Y todavia lo preguntas? Creo que es una tonteria repetirtelo, ya que tu lo entiendes bien. - Dijo el Uzumaki mirandola de frente aun de forma vacia y sin sentimientos, despues de todo ella no representaba nada para el ahora.

Ambos solo se miraron fijamente bajo la intensa lluvia que aun caia sobre la aldea, intercambiando sentimientos con la mirada y tratando de lograr entenderse entre ellos, al menos eso era lo que Tsunade trataba de hacer, ya que el rubio seguia como si nada.

-Naruto... se que te duele todo lo que has sufrido... Sakura, la aldea, tu sueño. Todo arrebatado en un instante por Sasuke Uchiha mientras que tu te sumes en la soledad, pero por favor entiendelo, esto no es por algo contra ti, sino que es por el bienestar de Konoha y de los suyos. - La rubia voluptuosa trataba de hacer entrar en razon al Uzumaki, solo que este no hacia caso alguno de ello, es mas parecia estar distraido con otra cosa.

-¿Aun insistes con eso? Ya lo deje claro, esas cosas no me afectan en nada, no voy a mortificarme por no haber conseguido aquello por lo que luche casi toda mi vida, y no me convertire en un peligro para Konoha si eso es lo que piensan, tan solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo y en paz. ¿Eso es mucho pedir?. - Naruto comenzaba a mostrarse un tanto molesto. Ya habia sido suficiente escuchar a Tsunade llamandolo "Niño berrinchudo" como para que ella simplemente viniera y tratara de hacerlo entrar en razon.

-Comprende. Sakura se siente muy culpable porque siempre la rechazas y la ignoras constantemente. Lo unico que ella desea es que todo sea como antes, como cuando ustedes tres junto con Kakashi formaban el equipo siete. - Nuevamente la hermosa rubia intentaba darle a Naruto motivos para otorgarles una segunda oportunidad a todos ellos, era una de las cosas que mas fervientemente deseaba.

-Pudo haber pasado eso. En estos momentos Sasuke, Sakura y yo podriamos a volver ser aquel equipo de antaño, si al menos ella hubiera sido sincera en sus sentimientos y no me hubiera engañado. Podria haber ignorado mi sueño de ser Hokage y ser admirado por todos al solo tener su amor y cariño, pero su engaño fue la gota que derramo el vaso. - Dijo aguantando la furia el Uzumaki por el solo hecho de recordar como ella le habia destrozado el corazon al enterarse de que ella y Sasuke mantenian una relacion, aun cuando supuestamente ellos dos andaban juntos. - ¿Tu tambien deseas que me convierta en el sirviente de Sakura? ¿Deseas que Sakura Haruno tenga consigo al chico lindo y frio con quien formara una familia y a su lado a su fiel amigo que la divertirá y cuidara de sus hijos ademas de ser probablemente su padrino? ¡¿Quieres que me trate como si fuera un perro al cual recurrir para que te haga una pirueta cuando estas aburridas?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

-¡Solo quiero que mi bebe, mi hijo a quien tanto quiero vuelva a ser el mismo de antes! ¡Aquel mocoso que solia llamarme abuela y me gritaba constantemente que deseaba una mision con un reto grande! ¡Deja de encerrarte en tu propio mundo y reacciona!. - Grito una dolida Tsunade al ver como el solo estaba lleno de rencor y odio hacia toda Konoha, aun cuando lo ocultara en una de las tantas mascaras falsas que la vida le habia hecho crear para defenderse de aquellos que lo herian.

Naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos levemente, no hacia falta tener al bijuu de nueve colas Kurama para saber que ella decia la verdad. Tsunade no era alguien que lloraba con facilidad, ya que en toda su vida solo lo habia hecho cuatro veces, para ser exactos cuando supo de la muerte de Dan y Nawaki, cuando recibio la noticia de la muerte de su compañero pervertido y mejor amigo Jiraiya, ademas de ver a un Dan manipulado por el Edo Tensei y derramar lagrimas al creer que la muerte venia por ella cuando fue empalada por Madara Uchiha en su pelea con los demas Kages en la guerra pasada. Y ahora era el quien provocaba que ella llorara a lagrima suelta por quinta ocasion, debido a que no era el mismo quien le incito a convertirse en Hokage y cumplir el sueño de sus mas amadas personas.

-Obachan. - Dijo Naruto dejando impactada a Tsunade debido a que desde hace tiempo el no la llamaba asi. - Las cosas ya no seran iguales para ninguno de nosotros. Konoha decidio enterrarme en el olvido y yo lo acepte asi. Todos mis seres queridos me engañaron, traicionaron y abandonaron por diversos motivos, incluidas tu y Shizune. No les guardo odio o rencor a ustedes si eso crees, yo lo unico que quiero es vivir en mi soledad como hace tiempo no lo hago, cosa que ustedes no me permiten si constantemente me piden que vuelva a ser el mismo.

Tsunade solo escuchaba esto con la cabeza agachada, sin decir algo o reclamar sobre lo que el decia, solo escuchando en silencio todo lo que el sentia por dentro.

-¿Para que volver a ser el mismo? ¿Para que yo sea el heroe cuando la gente lo necesite y despues me olviden? No seria muy distinto a ser una arma a la cual recurres para defenderte y despues botas en el olvido para usarla en otro momento. Ya no quiero ser asi, me he cansado de eso, entiendelo ya Obachan, todo cambio desde la ultima guerra pasada y nada sera como antes. - Dijo el rubio para comenzar a caminar de regreso a su departamento tras estar un buen rato bajo la tormenta que literalmente lo habia dejado hecho una sopa, pasando por un costado de la ojimiel, quien de un rapido movimiento alcanzo a sujetar su mano derecha, impidiendole escapar de ese sitio. Al sentir la mano aun calida y suave de la mujer, Naruto solo entrecerro los ojos, esperando escuchar lo que ella tendria que decirle.

-Sabes... jamas pense que alguien como tu influyera tanto en mi vida. Un simple crio que cuando conoci me desafio y derroto de manera increible. Alguien a quien deteste al principio por llamarme anciana y cosas de ese tipo, y que despues fui considerando como a un pequeño hermano a quien cuidar, para finalmente ser como el pequeño niño e hijo el cual siempre desee pero jamas pude obtener. - Dijo mientras que de un movimiento rapido Tsunade atrapo entre sus brazos al rubio ojiazul quien no evito aquel movimiento, en tanto que ella lo apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos se pegaran al rostro del ojiazul en un gesto maternal, mientras que su rostro se mantenia serio sin dejar de derramar aquellas lagrimas sinceras. - Si realmente dices que nada sera como antes, que ya no me vez como lo hacias antaño, entonces demuéstramelo, muestrame que ya no significo nada para ti... y entonces... te dejare en paz.

Eso era algo que jamas se imagino escuchar de parte de la rubia Hokage. Estas palabras solo terminaron por confirmarle que ella realmente estaba triste y arrepentida por lo sucedido hace dias en su despacho, cuando ella en un intento de hacerlo "reaccionar" le dijo varias cosas que resultarian hirientes para cualquiera.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron en los cuales ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna o hizo un movimiento, el momento solo se resumia a una Tsunade abrazando de forma maternal a un rubio el cual mantenia cubierta su mirada bajo la sombra de su cabello sin hacer movimiento alguno o devolverle el abrazo por lo menos, sintiendo las gotas de agua recorrer sus cuerpos y el latido de los corazónes de ambos, nada interrumpia aquel momento...

De un instante a otro la hermosa rubia abrio poco a poco los ojos mientras su cara comenzaba a tomar un gesto de sorpresa y algo de dolor mezclados, poco a poco su cuerpo temblaba y deshacia de forma lenta aquel gesto de afecto que ella comenzo mientras que en Naruto la posicion no cambiaba, ya que seguia de pie y con sus ojos bajo la sombra de su cabellera, lo que habia pasado ahi justificaba lo que acababa de suceder.

La ojimiel de cuerpo voluptuoso cayo de rodillas al suelo mientas que con ambas manos se sujetaba el estomago aun con su cara mostrando estupefacción e incredulidad, para que despues se viera la mano derecha, la cual estaba manchada con un liquido color rojizo espeso, el mismo que habia manchado su blusa de un color carmesi. El motivo... una herida en el vientre provocada por el impacto con un kunai el cual yacia en la mano izquierda del rubio, quien seguia mostrándose frio, aun cuando el fuera el responsable de aquella herida inflingida a la dirigente de Konoha.

Tsunade podia esperarse cualquier cosa que le mostrara que ese chico habia terminado sus lazos con ella, pero jamas se espero una accion como la que habia ocurrido, es decir que Naruto fuera incluso capaz de atacar a alguien al punto de provocarle una herida, sin embargo eso habia sucedido, era algo increible y hasta cierto punto imposible de creer, pero habia pasado.

-Espero que esto te confirme que las cosas ya no seran iguales ni ahora ni nunca. - Dijo el pelirrubio Uzumaki mientras que guardaba dentro de sus ropas el kunai ensangrentado sin siquiera limpiarlo, aun sin mostrar sus ojos, dandole una apariencia que podia intimidar a cualquiera en el mejor de los casos ya que su apariencia daba bastante miedo. - No pude hacer algo por decirlo asi... mas drastico, ya que si lo hago, solo seria recordar como puse en peligro mi vida para salvar la tuya al ser yo quien recibiera la estocada fatal, ademas de que respeto la amistad que habia entre mi Kushina-Okaachan y tu. Pero creo que con esto, te quedan claras las cosas.

Mientras terminaba de decir esto el Uzumaki comenzo a alejarse del campo de entrenamiento, dejando sola a Tsunade quien poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar la herida con su ninjutsu medico, aunque eso no sanaria la herida que acababa de abrirse en su corazon y que las tecnicas de curacion ninja no podria jamas reparar, una herida que llevaria por dentro... una fractura en su corazón. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue quedarse arrodillada en la grama mientras la lluvia la mojaba por completo, olvidándose por unos instantes de todo lo que la rodeaba, de todo aquello que conocia, de los errores que últimamente cometio y que le costaron la ruptura de un lazo "familiar" con una de las pocas personas que aun le quedaban, lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar bajo la tormenta que caia, fueron estas ultimas palabras...

-... Adios Tsunade-Okaasan. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Departamento De Naruto Uzumaki -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La rubia pelirroja habia logrado arribar al departamento que compartia con el ojiazul antes de que la tormenta la alcanzara y ahora caminaba por los pasillos antes de poder entrar al domicilio y poder colocar al fuego algo de leche y poder preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, ya que eso era lo mejor para dias lluviosos ya que ayudaba al cuerpo a entrar en calor.

Apresurando el paso debido a aquella idea tan deliciosa que hizo que se lamiera los labios, saco de entre sus ropas una copia de la llave que compartia con Naruto (O que mas bien ella le pidio como "Metodo De Seguridad" con una ligera amenaza), y se disponia a abrir la puerta, sin embargo eso jamas sucedio, ya que habia alguien en la entrada impidiendole el paso.

-Karin. - Se trataba de Sakura Haruno quien estaba apoyada en la puerta del departamento con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, aunque su voz claramente evidenciaba que estaba furiosa por algun motivo, ya que "escupio" el nombre de la pelirroja en cuanto la vio.

-Haruno-San. - Dijo la pelirroja en un breve susurro mientras que se ajustaba las gafas y miraba seriamente a la pelirrosa, a modo de devolviendo el saludo, que mas bien parecia ser un simple llamado de atencion.

-¿Que haces en este sitio? A Naruto no le agradan las visitas indeseadas. - Dijo con mucha molestia evidente la ojijade a la kunoichi de orbes rubíes quien solo le devolvio la mirada y suspiro levemente antes de hablar.

-Lo que haga aqui no es tu problema Haruno-San, soy libre de ir a donde me pegue la gana. - Respondio de mala manera Karin, ya que era evidente que Sakura lo hacia del mismo modo por algun motivo que ella desconocia.

-Es mi problema cuando se trata de mi mejor amigo ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso estas tan furiosa porque te quite a Sasuke-Kun que ahora juegas con Naruto y lo pones en nuestra contra?. - Escupio cada palabra que dijo, confundiendo un poco a la kunoichi sensora por lo que habia escuchado, ¿Eso que habia exclamado tenia logica alguna?

-Perdona, pero creo que tu cabeza ya esta afectada por tanto tinte para el cabello que usas. ¿Quitarte a Naruto? ¿Ponerlo en su contra? Estas diciendo puras tonterias sin logica alguna. - Dijo entre leves sonrisas la pelirroja ya que ella aun no creia que alguien pudiera tener un cabello tan rosado como Sakura, cosa que por supuesto hizo que la medic-nin se enfureciera.

-¡Estas diciendo una sarta de idioteces! ¡Este es mi cabello natural y no es de fenomenos como tu cuatro ojos!. - Dijo Sakura quien de forma imprevista sujeto a Karin por medio del cuello de su camisa de manga larga viendola con furia en tanto que a la pelirroja parecia no afectarle. - ¡Y sabes que digo eso porque tu fuiste quien provoco que Naruto nos odiara a Sasuke-Kun y a mi!

La kunoichi ex-integrante de Kusagakure seguia mirando a la pelirrosa con una mirada seria, la cual poco a poco iba transformándose en una llena de burla, la cual era ayudada por una sonrisa socarrona y que denotaba que algo la habia divertido.

-Jejejejeje... jajajajajajajaja... ¿Que pasa Haruno-San? ¿Acaso no deseas aceptar los motivos por los cuales Naruto se alejo de ustedes que ahora buscas culpables?. - Dijo sin dejar de reir, cosa que por supuesto a Sakura no le parecia nada gracioso, haciendo mas fuerte el agarre contra ella.

-¡Deja de reirte! ¡Cierra el maldito hocico de una buena vez! ¡Tu sabes que eso es cierto y lo unico que haces es mentir para impedir que Naruto, Sasuke-Kun y yo seamos el mismo equipo de antes!. - Le gritaba furibunda debido a que le desagradaba bastante el que Karin no parara de reir ya que ella tomaba todo lo que le decia como un chiste.

-Jijijijiji... vaya Sakura, se ve que sabes hacer reir a la gente. - Dijo mientras que de un simple manotazo golpeo el brazo de Sakura, obligandola a soltarla y mirandola fijamente a los ojos con un cierto signo de reto. - Escúchame bien Haruno-San, no se que problemas hay entre Naruto, Sasuke y tu, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en ello, ni siquiera me meto en los problemas personales de el, asi que deja de fastidiarme y regresa por donde viniste.

Cuando eso sucedio Karin se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar lejos de ahi, ya que le fastidiaba la presencia de la chica de cabello rosado, por lo que creia conveniente marcharse y regresar cuando ella ya no estuviera presente, se habia alejado unos cuantos pasos de ahi, pero la voz de la ojijade la detuvo

-Una cosa mas. Deja a Naruto en paz y no te le acerques. - Dijo la ojijade mientras que Karin la escuchaba sin voltearse, ya que la chica de cabellos rosados no decia cosas coherentes, por ejemplo lo que acababa de decir

-Haruno-San. - Dijo Karin mientras que giraba la cabeza levemente y miraba a la ojijade por encima de su hombro. - No voy a alejarme de el solo porque tu me lo "pides" u ordenas, puedo estar con Naruto cuantas veces quiera y no vas a impedírmelo niñita mimada.

Karin nuevamente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse de ese sitio hasta que la pelirrosada abandonara el edificio y la dejara en paz, pero eso no sucedió, ya que otra cosa le habia cambiado los planes por completo. Repentinamente ella sintio como un puño color negro le habia girado la cabeza hacia un lado, y debido a que este tenia una fuerza considerable, el mismo impulso la lanzo por los aires, haciendo que cayera justo en medio de la calle en la cual la tormenta no paraba.

Afortunadamente el golpe no fue muy grave a pesar de que contenía chakra cargado en el mismo, pero si era destacable el hecho de que el mismo le hizo escupir sangre, dejarle una severa marca roja en la piel y de paso quitarle las gafas las cuales yacian tiradas en el suelo ensuciándose con el charco que tenia enfrente. Ella únicamente quedo en shock por lo que le habia pasado, lo cual no le permitia observar que Sakura estaba acercándose a ella lentamente, sin importarle que la lluvia intensa la mojara, ya que estaba mas concentrada en ajustarse los guantes de sus manos ademas de verla con un gesto entremezclado de enojo y burla.

-¿Qué pasa maldita zorra?- Pregunto con las palabras llenas de veneno viendo a una Karin quejandose levemente del dolor que sentia en el area afectada. - ¿Cómo no tienes a Sasuke-Kun o a esos dos malditos enemigos que dices son tus amigos aquí para protegerte, huyes de mi?

Eso enfadó a Karin ya que el recordarles el nombre de ''Juugo" y "Suigetsu" solo venia a su mente aquella escena que sucedio cuando el extinto "Taka-Team" se reencontraron desde hace tiempo durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, por lo que Rapidamente se levanto e intento asestarle a Sakura un golpe en el estomago, cosa que no funciono ya que la ojijade era muy rapida en sus movimientos, por lo que esquivo fácilmente aquel ataque, para que aprovechando ese descuido ella contraatacara con un golpe en la nuca de forma directa, haciendo que Karin poco a poco cayera en un estado de inconsciencia, ya que solo pudo escuchar estas palabras antes de perder el sentido...

-... Escuchame bien puta personal de Orochimaru... alejate de Naruto... y dejanos en paz... o si no... tendre que matarte... considera esto... una ultima advertencia


	7. Reencuentros

**Escena 7.  
Reencuentros**

La kunoichi pelirroja no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado después de haber caído inconsciente. Pudieron ser unos minutos o probablemente varias horas, no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, lo único que pudo observar en esos momentos en los cuales reacciono fue que de nueva cuenta se encontraba en la cama en donde dormía, lo que por lógica indicaba que estaba de regreso en el departamento del ojiazul Uzumaki. ¿El como había llegado a la cama? Era algo que no sabía y que de hecho, le agradaría saber.

A pesar de revisar de pies a cabeza el cuarto, ella no logro hallar a Naruto, ya que probablemente aun estaría dormido en el sofá de la sala considerando que ella había dejado claro que el no debía entrar a esa habitación mientras ella estuviera ahí dentro, por lo que ella se puso de pie, extendió de forma rápida las sabanas, se calzo sus botas y bajo hacia la sala esperando encontrarse con el ojiazul aun inmerso en el mundo de Morfeo, cosa que no paso.

No importando que ese día fuera sábado y que la lluvia de la noche anterior aun estuviera presente, incluyendo la temprana hora que era, exactamente las siete de la mañana, Naruto estaba de pie en una ventana que daba hacia el exterior, al parecer observando las gotas que bajaban de la bóveda celeste. Esa escena no hacia mas que llenar de mas dudas a Karin, ya que lo que había descubierto de Naruto recientemente no le permitía entender como una persona que había sufrido durante casi toda su vida podía seguir viviendo y esperando a que un futuro mas prometedor llegara, cosa que parecía lejos de venir. Aquel chico era extraño, lleno de misterios y muy diferente al resto, cosa que le llamaba la atención y le deseaba saber mas sobre el. Naruto había despertado en su persona una gran curiosidad desde el momento en el cual lo conoció.

Por otra parte, el Uzumaki solo podía ver la lluvia que caía sobre la aldea, recordando como hace unos momentos el había fracturado y eliminado por completo la debilitada relación que compartía con Tsunade. Podía haber sido muy drástico y un tanto ilógica la escena que había creado para terminar ese asunto pendiente, pero el no tenia otra opción. Hasta hace poco la rubia de ojos miel parecía estar de acuerdo sobre el pensamiento que los demás tenían hacia, respecto a tener que aceptar lo que la vida le había quitado de improviso, y ayer ella se había presentado para disculparse y tratar de que las cosas pudieran si no ser como antes, por lo menos tener esos detalles que el solo podía otorgar. Para colmo, había mencionado el nombre de Sakura, la persona de la cual menos quería saber… ¿En que carajos estaba pensando en esos momentos la mujer de pechos enormes? ¿Qué con esas palabras de perdón tan sencillas y una petición que claramente provenía de la pelirrosa las cosas se solucionarían? ¡Eso daba hasta risa! ¡Considerando claramente que el era el único que solía hacer reír a la gente de una forma única!

-Naruto, ¿Estas bien?.- Karin decidió romper el silencio y pregunto sobre su estado al rubio, quien no dejo de mirar por la ventana.

-Yo estoy bien, el que debería hacer esa pregunta soy yo. – Dijo de forma sencilla para poco después virar la mirada hacia la pelirroja. - ¿Qué paso anoche?

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?.- Pregunto de forma un poco tonta la chica de gafas, ya que era muy lógico lo que había pasado, o al menos ella creía eso.

-Creo que sabes a que me refiero. Anoche te encontré a media calle bajo la lluvia e inconsciente, provocado al parecer por un golpe en tu rostro. – Dijo el Uzumaki digiriendo su mirada seria y llena de dudas hacia la pelirroja, quien se sentía incomoda ya que era algo… insólito que el pudiera deducir tales cosas.- Así que… ¿Qué paso?

-Eh… bueno… yo… - La chica de ojos rubíes titubeo ante las palabras que el dijo, ya que estaba dividida en dos partes.

Por un lado creía que debía decirle lo sucedido con Sakura y las palabras de sentencia que la pelirrosa le había lanzado ya que eso era lo mas lógico debido a que ella no tenia la culpa de los problemas existentes entre el trió de shinobis, pero el otro factor a considerar era el hecho de que si decía algo sobre lo pasado, habría problemas mas graves, ya que conociendo el carácter de Naruto, este no dudaría en ir y discutir con la Haruno, y sumando a esto la bomba de tiempo que eran sus sentimientos, en ese momento podría estallar, dando como consecuencias los golpes posibles hacia Sakura, la intervención de Sasuke Uchiha y un problema aun mas grande para Naruto, ya que cabria la posibilidad de que en un escenario pesimista, el se echara encima a toda la aldea de Konoha debido a que la mayoría simpatizaba con el Uchiha.

-¿Y bien Karin? ¿Quieres decirme que paso?.- La pregunta de Naruto hizo que Karin volviera en si, percatándose de que el Uzumaki estaba mirándola de frente, muy cerca de su rostro y con una pose de reproche, incomodando mas a la chica.

La decisión recaía en ella. Decirle la verdad y esperar a ver como reaccionaria el ojiazul o mentirle y ahorrarle una molestia menor, era simple cuestión de elegir.

-Pues veras, yo… anoche me dirigí con prisa hacia acá debido a las señales del cuelo sobre la tormenta, y debido a lo obscuro del sitio no me percate de que había un chardo de agua, el cual pise y me hizo caer al suelo.- Dijo la kunoichi logrando inventar una mentira rápida, y a la vez encubriendo lo que realmente había pasado, había tomado la decisión de no decirle la verdad y evitar problemas ajenos.

Por unos instantes Naruto permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, y era claro que no se había creído eso ya que ese relato tenia varios puntos flojos, sin embargo algo que el sabia era que no podía obligar a Karin a decirle lo que había pasado en realidad, ya que todos tenían secretos y si la persona en cuestión no quería decirlos, tenia derecho a eso y a no ser cuestionado sobre sus secretos personales.

-Bien, menos mal que te encontré antes de que la tormenta arreciera, así que todo esta perfecto. – Dijo Naruto terminando la plática y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina siendo visto por la kunoichi. – Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Cuando nadie la veía, la pelirroja soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y relajo su expresión, ya que Naruto se había creído esa mentira, por lo tanto era mas que seguro que no había problema alguno. Ella lograría hallar la manera de evitar los problemas con Sakura debido a la convivencia que tenia con el Uzumaki, por ahora todo estaría bien.

Ambos dejando de lado la charla de hace unos momentos, iniciaron su día con un desayuno adecuado, con el punto a destacar de que Karin era quien arrasaba con la mayoría de la comida, cosa usual en estos últimos días y que honestamente al ojiazul le daba igual, ya que eso significaba que ella verdaderamente tenia hambre, señal de una buena salud y perfecto estado de animo.

 **ºººººº 10 Minutos Después y 15 Platos Vacios ºººººº**

-¡Eso estuvo delicioso!.- Exclamo Karin muy contenta, acariciándose el vientre con los ojos cerrados y lamiéndose los labios, expresando su satisfacción al terminar de comer, mientras que el Uzumaki la veía algo asustado debido a que podía ver como alguien ajeno de Chouji y el mismo al comer ramen, se podía alimentar de forma semejante.

-Eh… si… esta bien. Ahora como las cosas deben ser parejas aquí, te toca lavar los trastos donde desayunamos. – Dijo el rubio esperando una reacción negativa por parte de su compañera de habitación, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver que ella asintió en señal de acuerdo. – OK, te dejare haciendo tu tarea y lo que debas de hacer, yo saldré a resolver unos cuantos asuntos, nos veremos en la noche.

La mencionada solo asintió por medio de un gesto con la mano, y al ver esto el rubio sonrió levemente y se acerco a la puerta, saliendo por ella u dejando a solas a la kunoichi sensora, mientras que caminaba debajo de la lluvia la cual poco a poco iba aminorándose y convirtiéndose en una lluvia ligera consistente en unas cuantas gotas de agua combinadas con el aire aun fuerte que se sentía, originando lo que se podía llamar "Brizna". Sin percatarse del tiempo climático que había, Naruto solo iba recorriendo las calles siguiendo una ruta algo incierta, sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta el momento en que…

-¿Ahora si vas a prestarnos atención?.- Una voz que era imperceptible por el resto de las personas mas no para el se escucho, cosa que provoco que el ojiazul se detuviera al instante, notando que de nueva cuenta se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento siete, sitio donde anoche había terminado los lazos afectivos con Tsunade. Suspirando de forma pronunciada el simplemente se acerco a un árbol, se recostó en el tronco y cerro su único ojo visible, pasando a un estado de meditación o algo semejante.

Al instante de comenzar a sumirse en su mente, el mismo se visualizo en una habitación completamente inundada por la obscuridad, siendo visible solo el y su físico, se podía decir que el era el único ser vivo de ahí era el, mas el gesto de alegría discreta y sonrisa evidente dejaba en claro que no era así, ya que entre la negra imagen que el veía, dos pares de ojos, unos de color negro y otros ámbar comenzaban a vislumbrarse, ojos que el sabia a quienes le pertenecían.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, las cosas se han puesto difíciles últimamente. - Le dijo Naruto a las dos presencias las cuales mostraban poco a poco la figura de su físico, revelando que eran dos mujeres, una de edad adulta-joven y la otra una persona de mas o menos su edad

-Eso me tranquiliza, pensé que el entrenamiento que tuvimos te asusto y eso hizo que no quisieras verme. - La joven chica dejaba notar en su voz un tono de pena muy claro, cosa que saco una risa en el ojiazul.

-Eso es en parte cierto, pero también hemos visto todo lo que ha sucedido, tienes muchas cosas que contarnos Naruto-Kun. - Dijo la otra mujer, quien de semejante forma a su compañera, hacia notar en su voz que ella quería explicaciones, cosa a la cual el Uzumaki asintió.

-Y lo hare, después de todo se los debo… Yugito-Chan, Fuu-Chan.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Departamento De Naruto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Karin había terminado con su labor domestica encomendada de manera rápida, aun cuando ella no estuviera acostumbrada a hacer una cosa así, pero según lo que pensaba eso era lo correcto, ya que a pesar de ser una invitada en esa casa, las cosas debían ser equilibradas respecto a como vivían, por lo que había hecho lo correcto.

Ahora ella miraba por la ventana del departamento como la lluvia se iba haciendo mas y mas pequeña, casi al punto de volverse imperceptible, dejando como rastro charcos en las calles, techos y semejantes, gotas de agua en las hojas de los arboles, plantas incluyendo flores, tierra con aroma a humedad y un clima que pocas veces se podía percibir, refrescante para la piel y los sentidos.

Aquella sensación hacia sentirse a la pelirroja llena de energía y al mismo tiempo, le hacia olvidar todas las penas, tristezas y sentimientos negativos que la vida le hizo sentir, cosa que últimamente había necesitado con el problema originado por los sentimientos que aun guardaba por Sasuke, pero que este termino de destrozas al anunciar su compromiso con Sakura.

-Me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto al mentirse así a Naruto. - Eso era algo de lo cual aun no estaba segura, ya que el pensamiento de que algo aun peor podía pasar al mentirle le hacia sentirse nerviosa, aunque por un lado estaba segura de poder arreglar este asunto ella sola…

-Creí haberte dicho que te largaras y no molestaras más a Naruto. - Rompiendo el clima de paz y tranquilidad que existía en ese momento dentro del departamento, Karin se percato rápidamente de que alguien había entrado como un intruso, y por las palabras que escucho, sabia muy bien quien era.

-Haruno-San. - Hablo con un tono de voz entintando con un poco de enojo, provocado por lo que había pasado entre ellas dos el día de ayer.

-¿Por qué aun estas en el departamento de Naruto? ¡Te advertí que si no te largabas y dejabas de fastidiarnos la pagarías muy caro!. - Exclamo o más bien grito la pelirrosa de ojos jade a una Karin que estaba un tanto intimidada por la manera tan agresiva que la kunoichi de Konoha mostraba.

-Te lo dije hace poco. Lo que yo hago no es algo que te incumbe Haruno-San, y déjame decirte que tu estúpida amenaza de ayer no va a funcionar. - La pelirroja sin mostrar algún signo de temor o pánico se había plantado de cara ante Sakura y le hacia notar que sin importar las múltiples amenazas que le lanzara, ella no le haría caso, ya que prácticamente la ojijade era quien estaba de "Intrusa" en lo que según su parecer era "Un problema de comunicación en la relación del equipo siete".

Esas palabras lo único que provocaron en Sakura fue que naciera un odio irremediable hacia Karin, ya que simplemente no podía concebir lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿Cómo se atrevía esa puta zorra pelirroja contradecirla en sus pensamientos? ¿Qué derecho tenia a decirle la relación de amistad que tenía que existir todavía entre Naruto y ella? ¡Su presencia en Konoha era la causa del actuar del ojiazul! Era por eso necesario que ella dejara de vivir en la aldea y desapareciera de la presencia de todos, ya fuera desterrándola de la villa, o en un caso extremo… ¡Darle muerte ella misma!

-Veo que no quieres entender por las buenas, así que no me dejas más opción. - Dijo con asco Sakura mientras que se ajustaba el guante de su mano derecha, señal de estar a punto de atacar a la chica de ojos rubíes. - Te sacare del camino y reparare la confianza que Naruto tenía en mí y que tú hiciste desaparecer. Me encargare de eliminar una molestia de Konoha, tal como lo eres tú, zorra ofrecida.

El primer movimiento de ataque de la pelirrosa fue un puñetazo el cual iba en dirección al rostro de la pelirroja de gafas quien veía esto de forma estoica y en cierto grado de sorpresa. Sakura veía esto con satisfacción ya que parecía que ella no se defendería y con esto, la solución a todo este "Conflicto" terminaría, pero ahí hubo un detalle el cual cambio la perspectiva.

La escena que estaba pasando era difícil de creer, pero era algo verdadera. Sakura mostraba estupefacción e incredulidad ante lo que sus ojos veían, mientras que Karin había dejado de lado su expresión de sorpresa, y su rostro ahora mostraba seriedad y determinación. La causa de todo esto era el hecho de que Karin había frenado el puñetazo de la Haruno con su mano izquierda sin perder su postura, escena que dejo impactada a la pelirroja debido a que nunca se espero una acción como tal, el ver como la pelirroja se defendió.

-Maldita perra. - Dijo la ojijade rompiendo el agarre y preparándose a lanzar otro golpe, uno el cual nunca llego, ya que Karin se movió rápidamente y apareció detrás de ella llevando en sus manos dos bisturíes, mismos que estaba apoyados en el cuello y estomago de Sakura, inmovilizándola y amenazando con degollarla o cortarle el vientre si hacia algo.

-Creo que me subestimas Haruno-San. Date cuenta que Konoha no me quiere como una kunoichi activa solo porque si, sino que lo hace por mis habilidades y técnicas únicas. - Dijo con una voz seria y algo seca, sin dejar el agarre hacia ella, mientras que Sakura la miraba hacia atrás de si misma con un gesto de furia reprimida. - Creo que lo que acabas de ver te lo confirma… ¿No es así?

-Zorra malparida. No dejare que me arrebates a Naruto. - Hablo entre dientes Sakura apretando los puños en señal de impotencia debido a que había caído en un truco barato, permitiendo que su mayor enemiga tomara la ventaja.

-Te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con los problemas que existen entre Naruto y tú, ya que tengo más que suficiente con mis propios asuntos, pero hay algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo, y es que trates a Naruto como un objeto. - Pronuncio Karin deslizando un poco el bisturí en el cuello de la pelirroja, haciendo un corte que sangraba ligeramente pero que hacia el papel de advertencia más que clara. - Y por el hecho de que el me ha ayudado desinteresadamente cuando lo necesitaba, hare lo mismo ahora.

-¿Tu? ¿Ayudarlo? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo piensas ayudarlo inútil ofrecida? Tu vida solo ha sido un afán de obtener de cualquier forma a Sasuke-Kun, incluso comportándote como una prostituta… ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede ayudar a una persona como Naruto?. - Dijo con sorna, burla y con claras intenciones de herir sentimentalmente a Karin, algo que no funciono ya que el agarre de la pelirroja aumento ligeramente, enterrando un poco la navaja de los bisturíes en la piel de la ojijade.

-Llámame como desees, eso no cambiara lo que soy en realidad y la manera en la que ayudare a Naruto es simple. - Dijo mientras que de momento la empujaba por la ventana, a lo cual Sakura reacciono logrando caer al suelo de pie, ante la mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa de algunos aldeanos que transitaban por ahí. Karin haciendo lo mismo se lanzo por la ventana y cayo de pie ante Sakura, quien de nueva cuenta se ajustaba sus guantes y se acomodaba la bandana de su cabello, mientras que más aldeanos se sumaban al público expectante. - Esa manera será… ¡Que yo te de una lección y dejes de actuar como una obsesiva que cree que tiene la razón cuando no la tiene!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Campo De Entrenamiento Siete -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Uzumaki!. - Una voz masculina rompió el silencio que antes dominaba el campo en el cual se encontraba Naruto, haciendo que este abriera su único ojo visible y se percatara de que tenia "visitas". - ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer!

El rubio vio que frente a el dos shinobis de Konoha estaban presentes. Ambos vestían el uniforme estándar de los ninjas de la aldea, consistentes en un traje de cuerpo color negro y el chaleco antibalas verde-bosque, la diferencia entre ambos era que uno traía la bandana de Konoha atada en su cabeza en forma de pañuelo y tenia el cabello claro, mientras que l otro portaba el protector en su frente, su cabello castaño le llegaba a los hombros y dos largas cadenas recorrían los lados e su rostro. Lo único que compartían era el rasgo característico de los ojos sin pupila y de color blanco, señal inestable de que eran integrantes del clan Hyuuga, dos ninjas que el ojiazul conocía bien.

-Esto no podía empeorar. - Susurro el rubio mientras que levantaba su mirada y observaba a los dos ninjas presentes. - Hace tiempo que no los veía ¿Qué se le ofrece al Clan Hyuuga para mandarlos a ustedes dos… Kö-San, Tokuma-San?

En efecto, los dos ninjas presentas eran los dos shinobis que junto con Neji, eran los que mas estimaban y querían a Hinata, siendo Kö el cuidador y guardián de la ojiperla desde que ella tenia cinco años, mientras que Tokuma era quien en los últimos años ayudaba a la peliazul a mejorar el manejo de su Byakugan. Ambos mostraban un gesto de ira reprimida el cual se acentuaba más al tener su línea de sangre activada.

-Deja de hacerte el inocente Uzumaki, sabes bien a que hemos venido. - Exclamo con veneno en sus palabras Kö, en tanto que el ojiazul no cambiaba su gesto o se veía incomodo.

-Puedo imaginármelo, sin embargo ese asunto solo le concierne a Hiashi-San y a mi, cualquier otra persona no tiene ningún derecho de saber sobre esto. - Hablo mientras que en su ojo visible se notaba un ligero dejo de tristeza, seguramente por el hecho de recordar a la ojiperla de cabello azulado.

-No entiendo como Hiashi-Sama puede estar calmado e ignorar el hecho de que el asesino de Hinata-Sama este libre y sin ningún remordimiento. - Prosiguió con el reclamo Tokuma, ignorando el hecho de que con cada palabra que ellos relacionaban a la ojiperla, el rubio Uzumaki comenzaba temblar más y más, en tanto que su rostro poco a poco mostraba un gesto de dolor además de que trataba de reprimir las lagrimas.

-Ya se los dije… nadie a excepción del padre de Hinata y de mi… tiene el derecho de saber la verdad. -Dijo a duras penas mientras se incorporaba dispuesto a marcharse de ahí y no tener que soportar toda esta estupidez, pero…

-Nunca llegare a comprender como Hinata-Sama pudo haberse fijado en alguien como tu. Un inútil que jamás mereció el mayor sentimiento que ella pudo albergar en su puro y humilde corazón… el amor. - Sin saberlo, Kö había logrado algo inesperado. Al escuchar estas palabras el ojiazul cayó en shock, demostrado por la rigidez de su cuerpo, su boca entrecerrada y su ojo abierto completamente, debido a que todo lo que escucho le trajo de vuelta un recuerdo de cierta persona-

 _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

"Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora. No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... pero tú, Naruto ... has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado... hasta llegar adonde tú ibas. Tú me cambiaste, Naruto . Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡Por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo... TE AMO, NARUTO."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Fin Del Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Ugh. - Debido a que a su mente llego aquel momento en el cual Hinata le había confesado que ella lo amaba, no pudo percatarse de que recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de Kö, pero lejos de ser un ataque cargado con chakra como se suponía que fuese, algo fundamental en un integrante Hyuuga, este mas bien era uno en el cual los sentimientos de odio y frustración estaban presentes.

-Ella se merecía a alguien mejor que tu. El heredero del clan Inuzuka, Kiba-San, era alguien que quería a Hinata-Sama y que pudo ser un buen acompañante y amor para ella, incluso Neji-Sama confeso en alguna ocasión amar a Hime-Sama y protegerla de todo. Tuvo muchas opciones, pero tuvo que elegirte a ti… ¡A quien jamás volteo a ver o reconoció como ella quería!. - De nueva cuenta las palabras cargadas de odio fueron dirigidas a Naruto, esta vez por parte de Tokuma ,quien miraba al Uzumaki que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, apretando la hierba con sus manos y con un rostro que reflejaba dolor, tristeza y pena combinados entre si, ya que otro recuerdo atravesó su mente.

 _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Un chico ojiazul estaba muy preocupado por su pelea de las finales de los exámenes chunnin, por su mente solo pasaba las palabras de Rock Lee "El gennin mas fuerte esta en mi equipo, y ese es Neji Hyuuga". Al solo ver como el trato de una manera horrible a su prima lo hacia sentirse muy mal al ver que sus posibilidades de victoria eran escasas. Sentado en un campo de entrenamiento se atormentaba por eso, y de una manera vio a alguien ahí además de el.

-Hola Hinata. – Descubrió a una chica escondida entre los arboles, y cuando ella se sintió descubierta, totalmente sonrojada solo atino a salir de ahí y darle un saludo.

-Na… Naruto-Kun… Hola. – A pesar de estar escondida observándolo, no evito ser descubierta, por lo que salió de ahí llenándose de valor para hablar con el.

-¿Qué haces aquí, creí que ya estarías en el coliseo de combate?. – El chico pensó que ya todos sus compañeros estaban ahí para ver los combates, pero al parecer se equivoco con eso.

-Etto… yo… estoy esperando a Kiba-Kun. – Sin mirarlo ella le respondió, ya que el sonrojo era demasiado notorio en ella pero al igual que el tenia curiosidad. - ¿Y tu… que haces aquí… Naruto-Kun?

-¿Yo? Bueno, tan solo estaba pensando en algo. – No quiso decir la verdad, pero al verla, pensó que ella sabría algo. – Hinata… ¿Neji es tu primo?. – Ella al escuchar eso asintió, el continuo con las preguntas..- ¿El… el es muy fuerte?. – De nueva cuenta ella asintió, y el solo bajo la cabeza. – Ya veo.

-... Naruto-Kun, yo pienso que tu eres más fuerte, y pienso que tu puedes ganar. – Ella trato de animarlo, cosa que el escucho y tan solo la miro preguntándole.- ¿En verdad crees eso?.- Ella no lo entendió, ya que el siguió.

\- Tal vez para ti sea fuerte, pero en realidad solo lo aparento por que en verdad, en las misiones siempre la friego y soy un estorbo.. – El tenia el animo por lo suelos, ya que todo eso se le hacia muy malo, pero escucho algo que le hizo cambiar las cosas.

-No… no digas eso Naruto-Kun, tu no eres ningún estorbo, yo lo se porque en verdad eres alguien muy fuerte, antes yo no confiaba mucho en mi, pero… - En ese momento comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. - Cuando me animaste en el examen chunnin, comencé a apreciarme más a mi misma, además, cuando te miro, Naruto-Kun, siento un gran impacto en mi corazón y se que puedo lograr algo si me lo propongo, todo gracias a ti, Naruto-Kun. – Para ella eso fue mucho, así que de nueva cuenta ella se escondió atrás de un árbol.

El rubio no creyó que alguien confiara en el, pero ahí estaba esa chica que lo estaba apoyando, por lo que el comprendió.

\- En verdad muchas gracias Hinata, ahora después de hablar contigo me siento mucho mejor, sabes, estaba nervioso por nada pero gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor. – Al escuchar eso, ella se alegro de saber que había podido hacer algo para levantarle los ánimos. Cuando el se levanto del suelo, continuo hablando.- Hinata, sabes, siempre pensé de ti. . .

Ella tan solo levanto su rostro mirándolo con las mejillas teñidas en color rojo por la timidez, pero algo paso cuando escucho las palabras del ojiazul.

\- Que eres una persona oscura, tímida y extraña.- Ella tan solo bajo la mirada pensando tristemente "Naruto-Kun", pero eso cambio cuando escucho lo siguiente. – Pero sabes… Me gustan las personas como tu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Fin Del Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-¡Aaaaagk!. - Esta vez Naruto recibió de Tokuma una tremenda patada en plena nuca, la cual lo tumbo al suelo y le hizo sujetarse el área herida con sus dos manos, las cuales se mojaban con su propia sangre que emanaba de la herida que el impacto le provoco, sin abandonar el claro gesto de dolor emocional que lo aquejaba.

-Es aso como debes de estar. Arrastrándote y sufriendo el castigo que deberías tener por matar a Hinata-Sama. - Para estas alturas tanto Kö como Tokuma estaban ya liberando las lagrimas que habían reprimido desde hace tiempo, sin calmar su ira y odio que en esos momentos los dominaban, viendo como el rubio estaba en la tierra, siendo atormentado no solo por el dolor físico, sino por el que la misma culpa le provocaba. - Quizás Hiashi-Sama haya decidido no hacer nada, pero eso no significa que nosotros no haremos algo al respecto. Nos aseguraremos de que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida el haberle provocado la muerte a Hime-Sama.

Naruto no escucho esto ya que estaba sumido en un tormento psicológico el cual se había apoderado de el desde que Hinata, junto a sus demás amigos y compañeros de armas murieron en el pasado. Este se había hecho pequeño, casi imperceptible cuando Sakura le ayudo a salir avante y acepto los sentimientos que el albergaba hacia ella, pero al saber del engaño de ella, este volvió a reaparecer con fuerza. Y a pesar de que el era el único con vida que sabia lo ocurrido realmente durante el conflicto respecto a el y Hinata, el tomo la decisión de guardar estos secretos en su mente y jamás darlos a conocer, aun cuando Hiashi Hyuuga también supiera en parte algo de este misterio profundo. Quizás eso era uno de los factores de su tormento que no lo abandonaba, sumándole le hecho de no haber confiado en ella durante al guerra, haberla ignorado por mucho tiempo y su ciego amor hacia la pelirrosa.

-Pero antes de que inicie tu infierno en la tierra, nos aseguraremos de saber porque los cuerpos de Hinata-Sama y Neji-Sama están sepultados en el cementerio de Konoha y no en los recintos Hyuuga, algo en lo cual seguramente tu estas involucrado. - Al decir esto, Kö agarro al rubio por el cuello y lo levanto a su altura, mirándolo con su Byakugan activado y lleno de disposición a sacarle la verdad aunque fuera necesaria la fuerza bruta y no el arte del puño suave del clan. Ya estaba listo para comenzar a golpear al rubio y cuando estaba a pocos segundos de darle el primer impacto, alguien apareció ahí.

-Esperaba encontrarlos haciendo varias cosas ilógicas, pero esto definitivamente es algo insólito. - Una voz femenina inundo el ambiente, la cual provenía del interior de los arboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento, una voz que Kö y Tokuma conocían y que provoco que el primero soltara al rubio ojiazul quien cayo pesadamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y causándole mas dolor físico.

Poco a poco la presencia femenina iba apareciendo, revelando que se trataba de una joven de catorce años de cabello castaño largo que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y ojos aperlados sin pupila, rasgo característico del Clan Hyuuga, dando a entender que se trataba de la actual heredera del clan del ojo blanco. Despues de un tiempo transcurrido pasada la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, su cabello creció considerablemente hasta pasar por debajo de su cintura y su peinado ahora era una cola de caballo baja atada con un listón blanco. En la parte de su frente, dos mechones de cabello que terminaban amarrados con listones rosas caian libremente. Su vestimenta, que antes solia ser un traje de entrenamiento, paso a ser una camisa manga larga similar a un kimono de color amarillo oscuro, adornado con flamas rojas y una falda del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, adornado también con flamas rojas junto con un obi amarillo pálido alrededor de su cintura. En ese momento en el cual ella se mostro, su rostro reflejaba una soberbia y orgullo algo característico en ella, el cual se combinaba con uno de ira al solo ver al ojiazul.

-¡Hanabi-Sama!. - De inmediato los dos ninjas del Bouke se arrodillaron en el suelo y reverenciaron a la chica, quien efectivamente era la hermana menor de Hinata y la próxima dirigente del clan Hyuuga, la cual se iba acercando más y mas hacia el grupo ahí presente. - Podemos explicarlo…

-No hace falta. Veo que han hallado al idiota Uzumaki y le han dado una lección, algo épico considerando que no se ha sabido nada de el en mucho tiempo, a pesar de estar dentro de Konoha. - Dijo la ojiperla quien caminaba con los brazos cruzados hacia Naruto, quien logro apoyarse en sus rodillas y manos, solo para recibir una patada en el estomago por parte de ella. - Sin embargo, ahora deben dejarme esto a mí.

-Coff… coff… - El joven shinobi tosía ante la falta de aire que le provoco el golpe en el vientre, cayendo otra vez al piso y quedando inmóvil debido a que no podía aguantar más la combinación de dolor físico y psicológico de los golpes recibidos como de las palabras hirientes que escucho.

-Tengo cosas que arreglar contigo Uzumaki Naruto, y te aseguro que son muchas más de las que tú te imaginas. - Dijo Hanabi mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría de golpe, activando su Byakugan sin necesidad de sellos y otorgándole una apariencia más amenazante, ante la mirada de Kö y Tokuma quienes estaban serios, aunque por dentro se sentían satisfechos de ver como la hermana de Hinata tampoco iba a quedarse sin hacer algo al respecto. - Pero antes, me asegurare de que no haya intromisiones, ya que no quiero que nadie nos moleste mientras hablamos… Naruto-Oniisama.


	8. Orgullo

**Escena 8  
Orgullo**

El rubio Uzumaki estaba fuera de sitio, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo debido a los múltiples golpes recibidos y aun con su corazón adolorido por las profundas palabras llenas de odio, pero de una verdad evidente que había escuchado hasta hace poco. Para empeorar las cosas, además de estar ahí Kö y Tokuma, la heredera de la dinastía del ojo blanco estaba presente y por las acciones que hablaron por ella misma, la situación no auguraba nada bueno

-El gran Naruto Uzumaki, heredero del legendario Hokage-Sama Minato Namikaze y de la princesa y ultima integrante de Uzushiogakure Kushina Uzumaki. El héroe que derroto a Uchiha Madara y le devolvió la paz al mundo ninja. - Al escuchar estas palabras, ambos Hyuugas del bouke se sorprendieron enormemente por el hecho de que Hanabi conociera tal información confidencial, aunque eso no era algo extraño ya que la pelicastaña, al ser la heredera del clan Hyuuga, su padre Hiashi y el consejo del mismo le revelaron información muy importante sobre Konoha y sus secretos. - Un podre idiota que ahora se revuelca en el suelo como un miserable perro callejero.

A Naruto estas palabras le importaban poco, el ser marginado, insultado y maltratado por muchos años le habían hecho crear una especie de "armadura" la cual le protegía de todas aquellas heridas tanto físicas como sentimentales que día a día sufría, lo que no podía evitar era sentirse peor que una escoria. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, el era responsable de la muerte de varias personas a las cuales el juro proteger, y el que se lo echaran en cara a cada momento le deprimía, al punto de volverse vulnerable ante cualquier cosa, por ejemplo la humillación que apenas había sufrido a manos de Kö y Tokuma. Para el no era algo difícil ponerse de pie, contraatacar y dejar en el suelo a aquellos Hyuugas, pero el simple hecho de ver los ojos sin pupila de ellos dos le traía a la mente el recuerdo de aquellos orbes perlados con un ligero tinte violeta, llenos de timidez, ternura y alegría que terminaron por enamorarlo y que tuvieron un final fatal que el no podía soportar.

No era tan fácil como uno lo pensaba

-Uuugggh. – Ahora la escena mostrada era la de un Naruto Uzumaki de espaldas contra el suelo, mostrando gestos de dolor mientras que trataba de quitar la sandalia shinobi que estaba encima de su estomago, misma que ataviaba el pie derecho de Hanabi quien lo miraba hacia debajo de brazos cruzados y con un gesto de indiferencia mezclados con los tintes intimidadores que su Byakugan activado le otorgaba, en tanto que Kö y Tokuma veían esto dos metros atrás con una satisfacción escondida, admirando aun mas a su "Hime" por su iniciativa de hacer algo contra el asesino de su hermana mayor.

En ese momento Hanabi levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y cerro su puño dejando extendidos los dedos mayor e índice, signo inequívoco de que atacaría por medio de la ejecución de un ninjutsu propio de su clan.

-Esta lección será bien aprendida… ¡Para aquellos que osan desobedecer! ¡Hyuuga Soke No Juinjutsu! (Sello Maldito De La Familia Principal Hyuuga). - Justo al momento de gritar estas palabras Hanabi agudizo su Byakugan, para que de un momento a otro Kö y Tokuma cayeran al suelo sujetándose la cabeza y soltando desgarradores gritos de dolor, mientras que ella se alejaba del Uzumaki y dirigía su atención a los dos Hyuugas.

-¡AAAAAAAAGGHHH! ¡Hi…hime-sama!. – La bandana que ambos Hyuugas integrantes del Bouke portaba cayo desamarrada al piso, revelando el sello maldito que los shinobis pertenecientes a la rama secundaria portaban, los cuales brillaban con mucha intensidad, ejecutando su función de destruir las neuronas del cerebro además de poco a poco eliminar le Byakugan.

Naruto quien se había logrado dar la vuelta y había quedado pecho tierra, observaba esto de forma sorprendida y con cierto grado de incredulidad, ya que esto no tenia lógica alguna por donde se le mirara. Hasta hace unos instantes el estaba siendo apaleado por Kö y Tokuma de forma algo absurda, para poco después ser victima de los ataques baratos de la heredera Hyuuga, y ahora la escena era la de los tres poseedores del ojo blanco peleándose entre si… o mejor dicho de ellos siendo castigados por una simple chica, para ser exactos, alguien de apenas catorce años.

-Creí que mi Otto-San había dado la orden de no involucrarse con Uzumaki Naruto sobre el tema del clan y mi Onee-San Hinata, y si no me equivoco yo, como la futura heredera había dado la misma orden, ¿O me equivoco?. – Hablo Hanabi sin dejar de mirar a ambos shinobis con su Byakugan activado, notando como ambos se retorcían en el suelo bruscamente, sacudiéndose la cabeza y soltando aullidos de dolor, aunque con tales circunstancias ambos lograron negar con un gesto. – Si, eso supuse.

-Ha… Hanabi. – Naruto trato de detener aquella escena de tortura hacia los dos Hyuugas, ya que aunque en cierta forma ellos se hubieran buscado ese castigo, usar tal método era algo en lo cual el ojiazul no estaba de acuerdo, pero sus heridas de la nuca y estomago aun no se cerraban, cosa que evito que el interrumpiera.

-Esta es la última vez que lo diré, así que será mejor que escuchen atentamente. Por orden expresa de la sucesora a matriarca del clan Hyuuga, se ordena que ningún shinobi o civil poseedor del Byakugan se atreva a relacionarse con Uzumaki Naruto, sea cual sea la causa. – Exclamo la pelicastaña, ordenando de nueva cuenta el cumplimiento de una regla impuesta por Hiashi Hyuuga y que todavía seguía sin tener explicación del porque de su promulgación, aun entre el seno del clan. – Todo aquel ninja o civil perteneciente a nuestro clan que rompa esa regla, sin excusa o excepción… ¡Lo pagara con su vida! ¿¡Lo han entendido Kö, Tokuma?!

Los mencionados solo pudieron asentir debido a que el punzante dolor de cabeza originado por el sello del pájaro enjaulado les impedía responder con palabras al menos un "Hai", por lo que Hanabi, entendiendo ese gesto como uno afirmativo deshizo el sello manual y desactivo su Byakugan, terminando con el efecto del Juinjutsu en Kö y Tokuma, quienes respiraban agitadamente en el selo aun sujetándose sus sienes.

-Ahora lárguense y regresen a los recintos Hyuuga, aquí no hacen mas que estorbar. ¡Muévanse!. – Grito la castaña a los dos shinobis quienes con mucha dificultad se incorporaron y comenzaron a abandonar el campo de entrenamiento siete, con el orgullo destrozado y sin poder ejecutar su venganza hacia el rubio ojiazul, siendo observadas por una Hanabi de brazos cruzados y mirada llena de molestia, además de un Naruto quien había logrado incorporarse, aun sujetándose la parte de la nuca por el golpe que ya no era tan molesto.

-Hanabi… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. – Aun lleno de dudas y tomando las precauciones necesarias, el rubio de ojos celestes realizo la pregunta de rigor debido a toda la confusión que se había generado con el modo de actuar de la castaña.

-Esos estúpidos se lo merecían. Había sido clara con mis órdenes pero parce que o no escuchan, o quizás no entienden el lenguaje humano. – Aun mostrando señales de estar sumamente molesta, la chica de ojos perlados viro su mirada hacia el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que extendía sus manos y ayudaba al ojiazul a sentarse de espaldas contra uno de los troncos situados en el campo de entrenamiento, ocasionándole mas dudas al rubio Uzumaki.

-Yo no hablo de eso… lo que te pregunto es… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?. Primero llegas y me pateas con claras intenciones de hacerme daño… y ahora me defiendes de aquellos dos… no es lógico que tu no desees tomar venganza por lo que paso con Hinata. – De forma entre pausada debido a que el volvía a llenar de aire sus pulmones, Naruto cuestionaba a Hanabi sobre su modo de actuar, que parecía en cierta forma algo bipolar, pero ante estas preguntas la heredera de los Hyuuga comenzó a reír levemente, molestando al joven ninja un poco.

-Creí que entenderías el plan desde un inicio, pero creo que eres más tonto de lo que creí. – Dijo entre risas la pelicastaña ante un ojiazul que estaba molesto porque la kunoichi aun no le aclaraba las cosas, al menos no de manera rápida, ya que de un momento a otro, la chica Hyuuga dejo la diversión a un lado y adopto una mirada seria. – Pero siendo serios, la razón del porque te golpee en un inicio, era porque te lo merecías mas que nada por la forma en la que te estabas comportando.

-¿Comportarme? ¿De que estas hablando Hanabi?. – Pregunto un ya serio Naruto al ver como Hanabi había comenzado a hablar sin burla alguna.

-No mentí cuando dije que ambos teníamos que hablar seriamente Onii-San, y no es solo sobre mi Onne-San, sino que también es sobre ti. – Expreso Hanabi mientras se sentaba al lado del Uzumaki, dispuesta a comenzar a aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En El Centro De Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De regreso con las dos kunoichis, el panorama se notaba que era de tensión por parte de los aldeanos y de furia por parte de Sakura, mas no de Karin ya que esta se mantenía de pie, pensando analíticamente sobre los movimientos, técnicas y tretas que la pelirrosa podía poner en marcha, con ella nada era seguro ya que, haciendo a un lado las artes curativas, no conocía mucho de la chica quien era alumna de la Godaime Hokage. Pero por otro lado le preocupaba que la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse pudiera lastimar a los civiles curiosos que se habían acercado ahí, producto del ruido que ambas habían generado.

-¡Espera Haruno-San!. – Exclamo la kunoichi de pelo rojizo al ver como Sakura había comenzado a reunir energía en sus manos, todo con el afán de atacar y lastimar a su enemiga. - ¡Quiero que esta batalla sea mano a mano, sin usar chakra o armamento ninja!

Los civiles que rodeaban a ambas chicas comenzaron a susurrar y discutir en voz baja, ya que estaban bastante sorprendidos por aquella petición, aunque algunos mas analíticos lograron entender el porque se quería evitar un enfrentamiento con el uso de las artes shinobis, y de entre todos los que estaban ahí, una sola persona se echo a reír a lagrima suelta.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!. – Se trataba de la pelirrosa de ojos jades, quien se había agachado y se sujetaba el vientre sin dejar de carcajear, dándole otra gran impresión a los presentes. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso dudas de tus habilidades o es que comprendiste que jamás me superaras en ninjutsus?

-Jamás admitiré algo en lo cual tu mas bien me ordenas. – Susurro con enojo la pelirroja, en tanto que la alumna de la Sannin Tsunade había desvanecido su posición de ataque aun risueña por las palabras anteriores. - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que nuestra pelea podría dañar a todos los que están aquí?

Sakura dejo de lado el humor que anteriormente se había apoderado de ella, percatándose de que Karin tenia razón, cosa que aunque le disgustaba era cierta en todo el sentido de la palabra. La ceguera que le había provocado la furia que poco a poco se iba apoderando de ella le impidió notar que sus acciones podrían tener consecuencias, como por ejemplo lastimar a personas inocentes a las cuales ella curaba y sanaba conforme su criterio como Medic-Nin indicaba.

-Tsk. – La pelirrosa kunoichi de inmediato se quito los guantes de las manos además de la bandana de su cabellera, lanzándolos a un lado y cerrando las manos. – Parece que después de todo eres hábil y eso es siendo analítica, pensé que la estupidez era otra de sus características.

Karin no respondió a los insultos que le habían lanzado, y en vez de alterarse o hacer cualquier cosa que le costara demasiado ella se quito los lentes y los guardo en su bolso ninja que traía consigo, para después desamarrarlo de su cintura y arrojarlo a un lado, siendo recogido por una niñita la cual de inmediato regreso con los aldeanos expectantes de aquel encuentro.

Ambas jóvenes se miraban con mucho enojo, esperando el momento adecuado de iniciar con aquel ataque a mano limpia, en tanto que los curiosos civiles las habían rodeado formando una barrera circular de unos cuatro metros de diámetro, espacio suficiente para que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado.

Sin previo aviso, el conflicto inicio cuando Sakura se abalanzo sobre Karin, en un intento de tirarla al piso, cosa que no funciono debido a que la pelirroja logro interceptarla y sostenerla de los hombros, pero no conto con que la Haruno usara su pie derecho y lograra tumbarla, cayendo pesadamente al suelo y siendo agarrada del cabello mientras era levantada unos cuantos centímetros y de nueva cuenta era golpeada contra la tierra.

-¡Óyeme bien maldita, no vas a arrebatarme algo que he tenido conmigo durante años! ¡No te lo permitiré maldita puta!. – Gruñendo con un tono de enojo evidente Sakura seguía aferrada a lastimar a Karin, cosa que parecía funcionar ya que ella trataba de quitarse de encima a la Haruno además de mostrar signos de dolor, y debido a esto Karin le lanzo un golpe al rostro, mismo que recibió de lleno y la obligo a soltarla, cayendo ella de cara al suelo.

Aquel golpe le había roto el labio a la kunoichi de ojos jade, ya que un ligero hilo de sangre escurría por la comisura de la boca de Sakura, mientras ella trataba de ponerse en pie, aun adolorida por el puñetazo recibido en seco, solo para ser agarrada de sus mechones rosados y ser obligada a levantarse de mala forma y bruscamente, con clara expresión de dolor, en tanto que Karin se subía a su espalda y le susurraba al oído, obviamente enfurecida.

-Cállate… no dejare que nos sigas humillando… a Naruto… y a mi… ¡No te lo permitiré!. – Justo al decir estas palabras la pelirroja azoto la cara de la Haruno contra el suelo, arrastrando su rostro contra el frio piso de izquierda a derecha sin soltarla de los cabellos, no abandonando su expresión de furia contenida y que en esos momentos estaba liberando.

La gente que rodeaba a ambas kunoichis estaba dividida entre aplausos, gritos de apoyo y comentarios sobre lo que en esos momentos pasaba. Pero lo mas destacable eran los comentarios tales como "No creí que hubiera alguien que se opusiera a Sakura-san" "Nunca había visto a esa pelirroja en la aldea" "Yo escuche que ella anteriormente era sirvienta del Sannin Orochimaru" "A mi me dijeron que ella era pariente de Uzumaki Naruto" "No me sorprende la actitud de ella, después de todo es familia de un demonio" "No vuelvas a decir eso, si no fuera por Naruto-sama todos nosotros estaríamos muertos" "Si, el es un verdadero héroe a comparación de ese traidor Uchiha, es por es que esa bella chica también lo es" "Es cierto, dicen por ahí que ella proviene de un clan que estaba emparentado con el clan del Shodaime Hokage-Sama" "Entonces ella debe ser alguien noble como lo fue Mito-Sama o muy hábil como Kushina-Sama".

Los comentarios eran divididos a favor de Naruto, en su contra, otros criticando a Karin y unos cuantos mas rumoraban que ella y el héroe no reconocido de Konoha eran parientes, algo que no era falso, considerando que la pelirroja era efectivamente una integrante del extinto clan Uzumaki y por ende, un familiar lejano de Naruto, así como lo era Tsunade al ser ella descendiente de un Senju y una Uzumaki.

Dejando eso de lado, ambas kunoichis se habían separado debido a que Sakura, por obra de Kami, estrategia bien pensaba o simple y llana trampa, logro patear a Karin en la espalda, obligándola a bajarse de encima suyo y a la vez soltarla de los cabellos, alejándose en un espacio de tres metros una de la otra con la ropa sucia de tierra, con varias heridas en el rostro, brazos y piernas además del cabello desarreglado y alborotado. Sin decir "Agua Va" la Haruno le lanzo a la Uzumaki un puñetazo mismo que acertó en el rostro de la pelirroja, quien como respuesta hizo lo mismo, dándole una cachetada con la misma fuerza, la cual por poco y tiro a Sakura en el suelo, a no ser que ella logro equilibrarlo y volver a abofetear a la chica de ojos rubíes, quien respondió otra vez de la misma manera, volviendo esto un intercambio de bofetadas sin importar el dolor que las mismas provocaban.

Paradójicamente, lo que en un inicio ellas denominaron un combate mano a mano se había convertido en una especie de pelea de gatas ya que seguidas de las bofetadas ambas se agarraron del cabello mientras forcejeaban entre si. Añadido a esto, los aldeanos que rodeaban a las dos kunoichis lanzaban gritos como "Acabe con esa pelirroja Sakura-San" "No se deje señorita pelirroja" "Demuestre que realmente es familiar de Naruto-Sama", haciendo que aquello verdaderamente tomara tintes en una riña callejera en donde cualquiera podía apostar por su favorita.

Al poco tiempo de intercambiar golpes, unas ocho bofetadas cada una, ambas se separaron para observar a su contrincante. Karin tenia una pequeña arcada en la ceja derecha la cual ligeramente sangraba, ademas del hilillo sanguineo que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios, mientras que Sakura tenia el mismo hillilo que la kunoichi Uzumaki, la diferencia era que ella tenia tres cortes, uno en su mejilla, otro en su frente y uno mas en la nariz, el cual era diminuto pero que igualmente sangraba, y por lo que se podia notar la pelirrosa era quien mas herida habia salido de ese conflicto.

-Maldicion... maldicion... ¿Por que no puedo deshacerme de esa maldita perra?. - Se quejaba en susurros la Haruno maldiciendo una y otra vez a Karin, mas que nada por el hecho de que no podia lograr separarla a ella y a Naruto para "Arreglar" las cosas.

-¿Ya te das por vencida Haruno-San? No sacas nada con atacarme de semejante manera, ademas te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con lo que paso entre Naruto y tu, asi que es mejor que dejes de molestarnos por errores que tu y Sasuke cometieron. - Exclamo la pelirroja intentando de una vez por todas terminar con aquel conflicto tan patetico que ahora era una simple "Pelea De Verduleras" mas que un conflicto entre kunoichis.

Pero sin tomar importancia a esto, Sakura mantenia escondida su mirada bajo el fleco de su cabellera, mientras que mantenia cerrados los puños ademas de que su cuerpo temblaba, pero lejos de ser por causa del miedo, era debido a la rabia e impotencia que sentia, aumentada mas con las palabras que escucho de la Uzumaki.

-Callate... callate maldita puta... todo esto... todo esto... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras aparecido en la vida de Sasuke-Kun y de Naruto, en estos momentos todo volveria a ser como cuando eramos niños! ¡Tu eres la responsable de todo!. - Dijo una pelirrosa ojos jade que al levantar el rostro, pudo mostrar que lloraba debido a una mezcla de impotencia, dolor y culpa entremezclados, quizas por el motivo de que Karin tenia razon, aun cuando la chica de ojos jade se aferrara a la idea de que ella misma se habia grabado en su mente.

Karin vio esto de mala manera. Sakura era una de las personas las cuales mostraban una alteracion de sus sentimientos muy considerable, algo que ella misma habia presenciado en varias situaciones, pero la ausencia de Naruto en su vida le habia provocado un rencor hacia ella muy notorio, tanto que incluso podia tomar decisiones bastante negativas o que resultaran en alguna tragedia, desgraciadamente, tuvo razon en esto.

Al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas iban surgiendo mas y mas en el rostro de la pelirrosa, sus puños iban acumulando chakra, señal de que habia dejado de lado el hecho de que se encontraban rodeados por civiles que no conocian sobre las artes ninja, y que ella misma habia aceptado el pelear sin usar las enseñanzas shinobi.

-Ya no... ya no... ¡Ya no me importa nada! ¡Da igual si me acusan de asesinato! ¡Te quitare del camino para siempre! ¡Chaaaaaa!. - Controlada por la ira y furia, Sakura lanzo un puñetazo al suelo con todo el chakra que tenia, provocando que el piso se agrietara y poco despues se partiera ante los ojos de Karin y los civiles, quienes al ver como Sakura habia perdido la razon por unos instantes, no vacilaron en huir de ese sitio y buscar refugio en sus hogares.

La pelirroja por poco y perdia el equilibrio a no ser que aplicara chakra en la planta de sus pies para mantenerse en equilibrio, sin embargo este pequeño momento de distracción fue aprovechado por la chica de ojos jade, ya que de forma algo aterradora se encontraba a escasos pasos de la pelirrosa con el puño derecho cargado de chakra y dispuesta a enterrarlo en el pecho o en el mejor de los casos en el rostro de la kunoichi sensora.

-¡Muerete yaaaaa!. - Sakura estaba cien por ciento segura de que aquel impacto seria el que le diera la victoria y por ende, el camino a recuperar la confianza y amor de Naruto, pero lo que no tuvo en consideracion, era que Karin era una Uzumaki y que ella tenia secretos y trucos bajo la manga.

Por puro instinto Karin rodo hacia un lado y evito por los pelos el puñetazo letal de Sakura, pero aprovechando la situacion ella saco de entre sus ropas un senbon, el cual incrusto en el hombro derecho de Sakura, quien solto un quejido de dolor y trato de inmediato retirarlo de su cuerpo, solo para ser tacleada por Karin, quien la mando al piso de forma brusca.

En estos momentos la pelirroja proveniente del clan Uzumaki estaba ya muy fastidiada por la necedad de Sakura de aceptar sus errores y tratar de culparla por algo que ella no habia hecho, pero a diferencia de ella, pudo calmar sus emociones antes de alterarse y ponerse de la misma forma que la pelirrosa de ojos jade, ya que esto no le iba a ayudar en nada.

-Estoy harta de ti Haruno-San, de ti y tus estupidas ideas que te brotan de esa cabeza en forma de algodon de azucar. Si estas tan aferrada a creer que yo tengo la culpa de las cosas malas en tu vida... Entonces te dare razones para estarlo. - Dijo con odio Karin para poco despues entrelazar sus manos y comenzar a reunir chakra verde, el cual se extendia hasta sus antebrazos, mientras que en las palmas, las cuales iba separando poco a poco, dos instrumentos quirúrgicos se iban formando. - ¡Chakura No Mesu! (Bisturi De Chakra).

Al ver como Karin ahora iba igual de seria que ella, Sakura se arranco el senbon que tenia clavado, y de misma forma que hace rato comenzo a reunir chakra en sus puños, nuevamente con la idea de acabar con la pelirroja.

-Okasho (Golpe De La Flor De Cerezo). - Ahora era algo oficial, ninguna de ellas habia soportado mas la furia que su rival le provocaba y habian dejado de lado su "Pelea De Gatas" para ahora convertirse en una pelea entre kunoichis, solo que el detalle a descatar era que aun quedaban algunos civiles que no resistieron la curiosidad por saber quien seria la ganadora.

Sin meditarlo ni pensarlo adecuadamente, ambas se lanzaron la una a la otra con toda la disposicion de hacer daño, en el caso de Karin seccionar y rebanar los organos, musculos y sistema circulatorio interno, y con Sakura, destrozarle el rostro y desfigurarla, sin importarles si algun civil salia herido por aquella confrontacion. Ambas estaban a dos metros de conectar sus respectivos ataques a su respectiva rival, y terminar con todo este conflicto absurdo y patetico... faltaba muy poco... muy poco... pero...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Me sorprende que hayas decidido tomar aquella decision y no haberte hecho hacia atras en todo este tiempo. - Una voz femenina que surgia del interior de una habitacion en medio de un bosque desconocido charlaba por medio de la ventana con una silueta la cual vestia un atuendo de ANBU, la cual estaba cubierta por la obscuridad de la noche, y que a duras penas si se lograba notar su presencia.

-Era lo menos que podia hacer. He sido una de las personas que lo ha abandonado cuando mas me necesitaba, se que no tengo una relacion de amistad muy fuerte con el, pero el saber que ambos somos semejantes, me hace sentir especial. - Aquella sombra, que claramente era una mujer por el tono de su voz, le daba una explicacion bastante convicente a su compañera de charla, quien solo suspiro.

-Ya veo, solo espero que todo lo que haces no sea en vano. Date cuenta del estado en el cual se encuentra Naruto, sus emociones son muy fragiles en este momento y cualquier palabra podia ser muy perjudicial para el. - Le comento aquella silueta femenina a la sombra la cual poco a poco comenzo a caminar hacia los interiores del bosque.

-Descuida, no haria una cosa que pudiera lastimarlo, no despues de lo que Konoha le ha hecho pasar. - Dijo la Kage-ANBU mientras que se desvanecia por completo en la obscuridad, tomando un rumbo que al parecer era la aldea oculta entre las hojas, o al menos eso parecia

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ya he visto suficiente. - Una voz fria y carente de emociones habia hecho acto de presencia en el lugar de pelea de Karin y Sakura, ademas de ser la responsable de frenar los ataques de ambas, ya que habia sujetado de las muñecas a las dos chicas, haciendo que las dos desvanecieran sus tecnicas.

-Yu... Yugao-Taichou. - Sakura pronuncio el nombre de la integrante de la rama de infiltracion y espionaje, quien fuera una de las kunoichis mas leales a Konoha y por ende, al Hokage mismo, solo que en esta ocasion parecia estar sumamente furiosa.

-Sakura-San, ¿No crees que es un poco irrespetuosa la forma en la que te comportas? ¿Tu, la futura esposa del proximo Hokage-Sama?. - Susurro la kunoichi aun sin quitarse la mascara en forma de Neko que cubria su rostro, haciendo dificil saber si realmente estaba molesta o solo estaba fingiendo eso para intimidar.

-¡Me da igual el como me comporte! ¡Lo unico que quiero es quitar a esta puta de mi camino y hacer que Naruto regrese a mi lado y al de Sasuke-Kun!. - Exclamo con fuerza la pelirrosa, mientras que Karin preferia no decir palabra alguna para evitar cargarse mas problemas de los cuales ella no tenia nada que ver.

-¿No crees que te comportas algo infantil, parecido a una niña haciendo berrinche por algo que no tiene?. - Le pregunto aun con frialdad e indiferencia, haciendo enojar mas a Sakura ya que ella pensaba que poco a poco la Uzumaki estaba poniendo a todos en su contra.

-¡Usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer! ¡No es mi madre o maestra para indicarme que es lo bueno y malo! ¡Asi que es mejor que se aparte de mi camino o si no...!. - De nueva cuenta Sakura se habia dejado llevar por su furia, pero en un movimiento inteligente Yugao saco la empuñadura de su katana y golpeo con fuerza en el vientre a la ojijade, quien no se espero tal respuesta, y que le causo el estado de inconsciencia, pero no cayo al suelo como se esperaba, ya que otro ANBU aparecio de la nada.

-Bachi (Abeja), lleva a Sakura-San con Lady Tsunade y cuentales todo lo que hemos visto, me parece que ella esta actuando de forma muy patetica para una kunoichi proxima a ser la mujer del Rokudaime Hokage. - Dijo Yugao mientras que soltaba a Karin y se retiraba la mascara, dejando ver su rostro inexpresivo, mostrado en sus ojos violetas apagados y su cabellera morada la cual volaba levemente con el aire que recorria el ambiente.

El ANBU solo asintio y se desvanecio en una nube de humo, dejando solas a Karin, Yugao y a una familia civil de cuatro integrantes, quienes al parecer deseaban hablar con la primera.

-Antes de que replique algo, ella fue quien inicio todo esto. - Contesto rapidamente Karin deseando evitar un problema, solo que a esto, recibio una respuesta que no se espero.

-No importa de quien haya sido la culpa, eso me da igual, aunque note que si esos ataques chocaban entre si, te hubieras llevado la victoria, ya que al parecer tu instinto de matar era mas grande que el de Sakura-San. - Dijo la pelimorada, sacando un gesto de incomodidad por parte de la pelirroja, ya que por un lado ella realmente deseaba acabar con Sakura, pero el otro lado le indicaba que solo le diera una leccion para que la dejara en paz. - Sin embargo, estuvo bien que te defendieras, no debes dejarte pisotear por ella solo porque es quien se casara con... Uchiha Sasuke.

-Parece que a usted no le gusta mencionar ese nombre Yugao-San. - Hablo a manera de pregunta la Uzumaki, provocando que la pelimorada bajara la cabeza, ya que ella tenia razon debido a que la ANBU no le agradaba la idea de que el objetivo de Orochimaru, quien lograra engañar a Suna y obligar a Baki a matar a Hayate, estuviera liderando la aldea, ya que como las pocas personas que habia en la aldea, preferia que el lider fuera Naruto, un chico quien si mereciera tal honor.

-Como sea. Procura no volver a toparte con Sakura-San en estas condiciones. Podria salir gente inocente lastimada y yo podria no estar ahi para evitarlo. - Susurro por ultima vez antes de comenzar a caminar tomando un rumbo incierto, dejando sola a Karin quien pensaba que quizas habia mas personas a favor de Naruto de lo que parecia. Pero eso lo pensaria despues, por ahora debia regresar al departamento del rubio y tratar de ocultar el incidente que habia pasado, pero antes tenia que recoger su bolso ninja y volverse a colocar las gafas, ya que no podia ver las cosas lejanas sin ellas...

-Oye... - Una vocecita llamo la atencion de Karin, ya que alguien la habia jalado de la parte posterior de sus pantalones recortados, a lo cual reacciono de inmediato y con enojo, pensando que se trataba de un acosador, pero lo unico que vio fue a una niñita de cabello y ojos castaños, no mayor a los cinco años y que entre sus manitas traia la bolsa que le pertenecia. - Se te cayo esto y yo lo recogi.

A la pequeña niña se le unieron sus padres y su hermana mayor, quienes veian a Karin con una gran sonrisa, cosa a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada, ya que en toda su vida eran escasas los gestos que recibia, como por ejemplo lo que ellos le brindaban.

-Me da gusto saber que hay todavia mujeres que no se dejan pisotear por personas como Sakura-San. - Dijo la madre de familia, llenando de duda a Karin sobre estas palabras.

-Es cierto que Sakura-San es muy respetada en toda la aldea, pero la forma en la cual se ha comportado ultimadamente no es algo de mi agrado. - Continuo el padre de familia, aclarandole algunas cosas mas a la Uzumaki, quien entendia que la pelirrosa no era del agrado de algunos.

-Ademas, eso de reclamar a Naruto-Sama como suyo es estupido, el no es como un juguete o cosa que pueda tener a su antojo. - Dijo la chica, quien parecia ser ninja debido a que en su cuello una bandana de la aldea yacia colgando, por lo que Karin deducia que ella era de las pocas que pretendian a Naruto... cosa que en cierta forma le molestaba.

-Toma. - Le dijo la pequeñita quien habia sacado las gafas de la pelirroja del interior de su bolso, entregandole ambos objetos, los cuales ella tomo para colocarse los cristales en su cara ademas de abrocharse su bolsa en su cintura. - Sabes, tu cabello es muy lindo, me gustaria tener uno asi.

Otro gesto tierno y amable, el cual le saco un gran rubor a la ojirubí, ya que su cabello era objeto de burla por tipos como Suigetsu, quien la habia llamado "Cabeza De Zanahoria" "Tomate Dispajero" o "Pelos De Perro Salvaje", pero oir eso de una niña quien parecia admirarla, la llenaba de una felicidad especial.

-Gracias. - Fue lo unico que dijo Karin antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a tomar rumbo hacia su "Hogar" que compartia con el ojiazul, pero antes de avanzar mas, pudo escuchar por ultima vez.

-Espero que en un futuro pueda encontrar a alguien que la valore tal como es. - Al oir esto ella de inmediato volteo para ver a aquella familia que le hizo sentirse bien, pero el cuarteto ya llevaba un gran tramo recorrido, por lo que ella no pudo responderles a esa pregunta, aunque su mente era otra cosa.

-"Quien sabe, quizas esa persona esta mas cerca de lo que pienso". - Fue su pensamiento antes de marcharse de ahi, aun con algunas heridas, raspones y suciedad por su pelea algo loca, pero orgullosa de demostrar que no era solo una cara bonita o una acosadora compulsiva, sino que ella realmente era una kunoichi que podia mostrar lo que una Uzumaki, era capaz de hacer.

Todo con tal, de proteger a sus seres queridos.


	9. Remembranza Parte 1

**Escena 9  
Parte-1  
Remembranza**

El rubio Uzumaki y la castaña Hyuuga se encontraban sentados bajo uno de los tantos arboles de las zonas de entrenamiento de la aldea que existian, escuchando el ruido del aire pasar entre las ramas de las mismas acompañado del sonar de las cigarras. Nada rompia aquella sinfonia nocturna que la noche ofrecia... y eso mismo era el problema.

-Bien Oniisan, estoy esperando a que hables. - Dijo Hanabi mientras estaba al lado de Naruto sentada, con los brazos cruzados y mirandolo de reojo con un claro gesto de seriedad, a lo que el ojiazul solo suspiro.

-¿De que quieres que hable? ¿De que soy un idiota al no confiar en mis amigos? ¿O quizas un estúpido al creer que Sakura podia amarme?. - Comenzo a hablar burlandose de si mismo y con sorna, solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza siendo exactos una palmada. - ¡Aauch! ¡Que rayos te pasa Hanabi? ¡Eso dolio mucho!

-Habia dejado claro que teniamos que hablar Oniisan, y ahora tu sales con estas payasadas. Sabes que puedo tolerar algunas cosas, pero el que me ignoren no es una de ellas. - Respondio de forma seria y con cierto tono furioso la heredera Hyuuga, a lo que el Uzumaki solo miro de forma callada, para despues bajar la cabeza en señal de pena.

-Sabes... no es que sean payasadas mias... es solo que... no es de mi agrado recordar aquellos momentos... que realmente no puedo olvidar. - Susurro Naruto con su ojo entrecerrado y con tintes de depresion y pena, provocado por el motivo de que jamas habia hablado con nadie sobre lo sucedido en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, guardandose todo eso para si mismo y sin desear compartirlo con alguien mas.

-Oniisan, he escuchado por ahi que las penas compartidas son mas livianas... o algo asi, honestamente no lo se. - Dijo Hanabi mostrando un gesto de duda al no poder recordar aquella frase que escucho antes, tratando de convencer al ojiazul de hablar con ella sobre aquellos recuerdos que el solo se guardaba a su mismo y a nadie mas.

Naruto solo suspiro y dirigio su mirada al cielo, era como si la bóveda celeste ahora negra por el manto de la noche le ayudara a revivir aquellas escenas pasadas y que estaban marcadas por el dolor, pena y tristeza. Quizas ella tenia razon y era necesario dejar salir al aire todo aquello que habia estado guardando dentro de si mismo, y evitar que esto se convirtiera en una bomba que poco a poco iria adquiriendo fuerza y que en un momento dado, explotara y trajera consecuencias graves, no solo para el sino para los pocos aldeanos de Konoha que estaban de su lado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Torre Hokage -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el despacho Hokage se veía a la Godaime ojeando el interior de una botella en busca de un pequeño rastro de sake, aquel brebaje que tan fielmente la acompañaba en esos momentos tan tristes y difíciles; siendo observada por su ayudante la cual nerviosamente la miraba sin poder hacer nada por la mujer que tanto quería y admiraba, ya que ni siquiera sabia porque al momento de llegar a su oficina, ella llanamente se sento en su sofa y comenzo a vaciar las botellas de la bebida embriagante, ingiriendo el contenido como si se tratara de agua, aunque tenia sus sospechas del porque lo hacia.

-Po... por que viviré… hic... si al final soy… hic... más inútil que un perro. - Balbuceaba Tsunade con lagrimas cayendo libremente desde sus ojos que ahora se habian teñido de un rojo tenue y habian dejado de ser los hermosos color miel que siempre eran, sorprendiendo a su alumna morocha ya que era la primera vez que ella la veia llorar abiertamente, rompiendo su mascara de mujer fuerte y dura de caracter. Al ver como la botella que tenia en sus manos estaba completamente vacia ella la arrojo de forma torpe al bote de basura y cayo de frente a su escritorio sin dejar de hablar. - Shizune… hic... tráeme mas sake... aquí… hic... ya no queda.

-Tsunade-sama será mejor que no beba mas y descanse si sigue así pondrá en riesgo su salud. - Dijo notablemente preocupada la joven mujer de cabello corto, ya que tambien le habia llamado la atencion ver como su maestra tenia manchada su blusa blanca y su capa verde de un liquido rojizo, que si bien no estaba equivocada, se trataba de sangre producida por un ataque con un objeto punzócortante.

-Y dime Shizune... quien eres tú para decirme que hacer… hic... a mí, la maldita Godaime Hokage… hic... de Konohagakure No Sato, la aldea más prestigiosa y horrenda de Hi No Kuni. - Dijo andando torpemente hacia la pelinegra y tratando de apuntarla con el dedo, solo para que al cabo de un par de pasos los efectos del dulce licor la hicieron perder el equilibrio, y terminara cayendo de bruces en el suelo. - Una idiota como yo... hic... no merece salud... no merece felicidad... hic... no merece nada. Lo único que merece es la desgracia y la muerte.

Para estos momentos Tsunade dijo todas estas palabras agazapada en el piso y llorando abiertamente y sin perjuicios dando una miserable y vergonzosa imagen a su discípula, quien si dudar abrazo a su maestra en un vano intento de aliviar el corrosivo e interminable que ella sentia, terminando por confirmar que todo esto era por causa de la ruptura del lazo que ella tenia con Naruto.

Ambas pasaron unos instantes en aquella soledad nocturna, una de ellas sufriendo por haber perdido a la unica persona que ella consideraba no un hermanito menor, sino un pequeño hijo el cual jamas pudo tener y que la vida le presento en la persona del ahora desaparecido chico hiperactivo y alegre Naruto, mientras que otra se llenaba de pena al ver a su mentora sufrir por algo en lo cual ella tambien tuvo algo de culpa, incluido el hecho de sentir la ausencia de su hermano menor y uno de las dos unicas personas integrantes de su familia. Tsunade y Shizune continuaban con aquella escena llena de tristeza siendo iluminadas por las luces de los rayos tenues que la luna emitia, siendo interrumpida esa escena por la presencia de alguien.

-Hokage-Sama lamento la interrupcion, pero hubo un pequeño altercado en las calles de la aldea entre la pelirroja renegada de Otto y su alumna y prometida de Uchiha Sasuke. - De forma inmediata y rodeado de una nube de humo el ANBU conocido como Bachi se presento ante la lider de la hoja siguiendo las ordenes que Yugao le habia dado.

El solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa en el estado en el cual se encontraba, provoco en la pelirrubia de ojos miel un enojo muy fuerte, mostrado en su puño derecho ejerciendo fuerza y su labio inferior siendo mordido, incluido que su rostro mostraba unas facciones de ira reprimida.

-Sakura... - Susurro casi escupiendo el nombre de su alumna, señal que tomo Shizune como algo preocupante debido a lo volátil en cuanto a sentimientos se referia cuando Tsunade estaba totalmente ebria. - Traela de inmediato.

-Tsunade-Sama... ¿No estara pensando en...?. - Trato de preguntar la morocha en cuanto vio como el ANBU salio del despacho para traer a la Haruno, pero no pudo terminar de articular la frase al ver el rostro de la Senju que mostraba un gesto combinado de tristeza e ira.

-Todo es su culpa... hic... si no hubiera engañado a mi niño... hic... si no hubiera jugado con su amor y cariño... hic... el jamas... hic... jamas me hubiera abandonado. - Hablaba demasiado furiosa mientras que se levantaba aun afectada por el sake, en tanto que su joven asistente estaba asustada por lo que iba a pasar. - Va a pagarlo muy caro... hic... ella y ese malnacido alumno de Orochimaru... hic... van a pagar ellos dos por arrebatarme a las personas... hic... a quienes mas amo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Campo De Entrenamiento Siete -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Todo esto inicio cuando decidi entrar a combatir en la guerra shinobi. Habia hecho varios clones de sombra y los distribui en los diferentes escuadrones para ayudarlos en la busqueda de las copias del fenomeno de Zetsu que se habia infiltrado en nuestro bando. - Comenzo a narrar Naruto sus recuerdos pasados a una Hanabi que lo miraba de forma seria y muy analitica. - Yo me encontraba con el tio pulpo Killer Bee mientras avanzabamos hacia nuestro objetivo en tanto que mis clones hacian su trabajo, y uno de ellos hizo contacto con el grupo de Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Neji.

-Ya veo. Mi Ottosan me dio informacion sobre lo que paso en la guerra, asi que preferiria que te saltaras las narraciones, puedo darme una idea de lo que sucedio. - Dijo Hanabi en un intento de ahorrar explicaciones innecesarias, a lo que el ojiazul asintio.

-De acuerdo. Mi intervencion en aquella escaramuza fue beneficiosa, ya que erradicamos a los shinobis falsos de ahi, pero en un principio Kiba y Shino dudaron que yo fuera el real Naruto y no una copia. - Continuaba hablando el heredero de la dinastia Uzumaki. - Tu hermana fue la unica que noto a simple vista que yo era el verdadero, y fue por algo especial que noto en mi, el reflejo de mis ojos.

Hanabi de inmediato supo que el rubio de ojos zafiros no dejaria de hablar ya que parecia ser que estaba abriendose poco a poco en cuestion de sus sentimientos, por lo que decidio no interrumpir y quedarse callada.

-Debo admitir que desde hace tiempo, yo comenzaba a ver a Hinata de otra manera a la diferente. No lo mostre al principio debido a mi confusion respecto a lo que sentia por ella y lo que en ese entonces yo mostraba hacia Sakura, por lo que mejor preferi dejar los asuntos amorosos de lado y concentrarme en la busqueda de Sasuke. Sin embargo tu hermana poco a poco me dejaba ver que su amor por mi, lejos de desaparecer por mis dos años y medio de ausencia de Konoha, se iba haciendo mas y mas fuerte, cosas mostradas cuando me ayudo en el intento del sellado del Bijuu de Tres Colas, en la mision de Caza De Itachi o cuando arriesgo su vida por protegerme de Pain durante la invasion a Konoha.

Fue en esta ultima ocasion cuando mis sentimientos por ella se iban aclarando mas y mas, sacando de mi mente el "amor" que yo le profesaba a Sakura en ese entonces, por lo que intente rapidamente aclararlo con ella, pero las circunstancias de ese entonces me lo impidieron. La Cumbre De Los Kages, la reunion de mi equipo, mi llamado a la tierra de los sapos en donde yo mismo me jure hacerme mas fuerte para no depender del poder de Kyubi y no poner en riesgo a mis seres queridos como paso con Hinata y Sakura, todo ello me alejo de Konoha y me mantuvo ocupado en ponerle fin a toda esta pesadilla ocasionada por Akatsuki y no me permitio dejar las cosas claras.

Aquella frase donde tu hermana me reconocio por medio de mis ojos terminaron por confirmarme que yo habia terminado enamorándome de ella, por lo que durante los primeros tres dias de guerra pense en decirselo, pero la distribucion de los escuadrones no me permitieron acercarme a ella, y debido a eso pense en decirle sobre mis sentimientos a la persona mas cercana a ustedes... su padre.

-¿Mi Ottosan?. - Pregunto sorprendida la castaña ya que Hiashi jamas habia dicho palabra alguna en relacion a Naruto y Hinata aun cuando los mismos consejeros del clan le hubieran cuestionado sobre aquel tema.

-Si. Sabia que aunque Hinata me correspondiera y pudieramos estar juntos, estaba el impedimento de tu padre debido a que yo no soy un Hyuuga o alguien de renombre, por lo que decidi pedirle la autorizacion para salir con tu hermana, y quizas el destino estaba de mi lado en ese entonces, ya que paso algo que jamas hacia esperado...

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _En una de las tantas tiendas de campaña que se alzaban durante la noche para el descanso de algunos ninjas, una charla estaba sucediendo, en la cual dos personas muy importantes eran participes._

 _Siendo resguardada la tienda por dos ninjas de Konoha, que eran del clan Hyuuga debido a sus característicos ojos sin pupila, nadie podia acercarse a ese lugar y eso era por el motivo de que el lider del clan poseedor del Byakugan Hiashi Hyuuga y el Jinchuriki y heroe de la aldea Naruto Uzumaki estaban en una reunion pedida por el ultimo._

 _En el interior de la carpa, sentados encima de dos cojines y frente a ellos una pequeña mesa (Los dos ocupaban un lado de la misma, quedando cara a cara), lo mas curioso de todo esto era que Hiashi se veia un tanto inflexible y con un rostro de dureza y superioridad mientras que Naruto se veia bastante nervioso y asustado, reflejado por el hecho de que sudaba copiosamente._

 _-¿Acaso escuche bien lo que me pediste?. - La voz del patriarca Hyuuga era demasiado fria y parecia tener tintes de molestia, cosa que aterraba al rubio ojiazul aunque el no lo mostrara. - ¿Acabas de pedirme mi autorizacion para ser el novio de mi hija Hinata?_

 _-Eh... bueno... yo... yo... yo hice eso Hiashi-Sama... no me equivoque en nada. - Balbuceaba el heredero Uzumaki totalmente lleno de panico y tratando de sostenerle la mirada, cosa bastante dificil. - Yo... yo realmente la amo... es por eso que yo... yo... yo quiero salir con Hinata-Chan._

 _Habia muchas cosas que el rubio Uzumaki hizo durante su vida, algunas buenas que le traian recompensas y otras que eran malas sin que el se percatara y que le traian algunos problemas, pero lo que jamas se imagino fue que llamar a la peliazul "'Hinata-Chan" frente a su progenitor no era una idea bastante buena._

 _\- ¿Acabas de llamarla Hinata-chan?. - Dijo Hiashi con un tono de voz tan siniestro que el portador del nueve colas sintió un profundo horror que casi hizo que saliera corriendo de ahi, pero el motivo por el cual habia ido a ese sitio le impidió moverse._

 _Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales el rubio mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, en tanto que Hiashi solo miraba al chico con cierto recelo y desconfianza, despues de todo el jamas habia dejado que alguna persona ajena al clan Hyuuga se acercara bastante a sus hijas (Eso no contaba a Kiba o Shino debido a su condicion de compañeros de equipo)_

 _-Debes ser bastante valiente o un completo tonto al venir y pedirme una cosa asi en tales circunstancias. ¿Que te hace pensar que dejaria a mi hija estar con un mocoso poca cosa sin pasado sobresaliente o futuro prometedor?. - Fue una de las primeras preguntas que Hiashi lanzo al aire, llenando a Naruto de cierta incomodidad debido a la forma en que el lo llamaba, aun asi el dio un gran suspiro y se preparo para hablar._

 _-Bueno... es cierto que yo soy un estúpido al venir a pedirle una cosa asi en estos momentos, pero varias cosas me han impedido hacer esto antes, y este momento es el unico que encontre. - Comenzo a hablar el chico heroe de la aldea sin titubear, ya que estos momentos no eran los propicios para acobardarse o mostrar signos de nerviosismo. - Y tambien se que ella podria estar con alguien mas prometedor que yo... pero ella me ama y yo tambien, mi deseo es estar a su lado y poder seguir su camino shinobi siendo su respaldo y acompañante._

 _Hiashi analizo lo que el habia dicho, y tenia varios puntos a su favor pero aun asi no le convencia para nada lo que el estaba diciendo._

 _-Entonces ya has admitido que tu eres alguien insignificante y que no estas a la altura de mi hija, aun asi ¿Porque insistes en querer mi consentimiento? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que nunca sobresaldrás como una persona de respeto o de una fama notable y que siempre seras un simple ninja inutil y...?_

 _-Disculpe que lo interrumpe Hiashi-Sama, pero usted esta equivocado en varios aspectos. - Sorprendentemente Naruto logro hacer callar al patriarca Hyuuga, quien al verse interrumpido mostro unos ojos gelidos y llenos de enojo. - Puede que yo no sea tan conocido en Konoha y que ahi sea un simple paria inutil, pero en otros lugares soy bastante conocido. Soy amigo del Godaime Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara, conozco a Sasame Fuuma del clan lider de Ottogakure, al Hoshikage Sumaru y al Takikage Shibuki ademas de tener una gran amistad con Koyuki Kazahana, Haruna-Hime y Toki-San, las feudales de los paises de la nieve, ave y nano ademas de conocer a la sacerdotisa de Oni No Kuni llamada Shion._

 _Hiashi al escuchar todo esto al principio creyo que eran simples mentiras para tratar de impresionarlo, pero la firmeza con la que el rubio lo decia era bastante increible, lo que significaba que en ningun momento estaba mintiendo._

 _-Facilmente podria decirle a todas esas aldeas menores y paises feudales que suspendieran sus encargos de misiones a Konoha y ellos aceptarian sin chistar, provocando que Konoha decayera poco a poco. - Susurro de manera malevola el chico, cosa que no sorprendio a Hiashi pero si que lo descoloco de su sitio. - Quizas yo sea un inutil en la aldea, pero yo soy una persona importante fuera de ella, con mas poder del que usted piensa._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando el intercambio de miradas comenzo. Hiashi habia optado por activar su linea de sangre, el Byakugan y reafirmar mas sus gestos hasta darle un aspecto que asustaria a cualquiera, mientras que el rubio hacia lo mismo al liberar un poco del chakra del nueve colas, mostrando unos ojos rasgados color naranja y unos ligeros colmillos en su boca._

 _-Sigo sin comprender porque deseas estar junto a Hinata, pero tu perseverancia e insistencia es asombrosa, es por eso que debo felicitarte, ya que ninguna persona me ha desafiado tanto como lo has hecho tu.. ¿Pero realmente crees que te dejare estar junto a ella?. - Volvia a insistir con otra pregunta el castaño, haciendo enfadar al rubio ojiazul debido a que al parecer el aun no lograba comprender lo que el deseaba realmente._

 _-Me vale un carajo lo que piense. Si usted no me otorga su consentimiento no importa su opinion, yo se que deseo y ni usted ni el clan Hyuuga van a impedirme estar con Hinata. - Justo al decir estas palabras el reafirmo mas su mirada, dandole una apariencia de una bestia a punto de atacar a su presa. - Aun si eso representa patearle el trasero a cada uno de ustedes, incluyendo el de Neji o el de la pequeña Hanabi Hyuuga..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Interrupcion Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿¡Que tu planeabas hacerme que cosa!?. - Interrumpio la castaña de forma brusca el recuerdo del Uzumaki subiéndosele encima y comenzando a estrangularlo del cuello con su Byakugan activado, cosa que por supuesto aterro a Naruto.

-¡Calmate Hanabi.! ¡Eso solo lo dije como amenaza a tu padre, no lo decia en serio! ¡Calmate o realmente vas a matarme!. - Suplicaba el ojiazul aterrado por ver lo agresiva que podia ser ella si uno se metia con su persona o la insultaba de alguna forma.

La heredera del ojo blanco solo bufo algo molesta y volvio a tomar su lugar en el arbol cruzandose de brazos y mirando aun con su dojutsu activo a Naruto quien tosio levemente para recuperar el aire que habia perdido.

-¿Quien te crees para decir que me patearas mi trasero? ¡Yo soy la proxima lider del clan Hyuuga, el que hayas vencido anteriormente a Neji no quiere decir que vayas a poder conmigo!. - Exclamo todavia indignada la joven kunoichi, haciendo que su compañero en ese momento suspirara.

-Entiende que solo dije eso para intentar intimidar a tu padre, nada de eso fue realmente cierto. - Decia el rubio con su ojo visible entrecerrado, sin lograr que Hanabi dejara de inflar sus mejillas y hacer un ligero puchero. - Sabes que siempre he considerado al clan Hyuuga como uno de los mas poderosos, ademas no irias a ser proclamada como Matriarca sin haber razon alguna no?.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razon. - Respondio Hanabi sintiendose orgullosa al saberse la proxima persona quien guiaría a su familia. - Creo que ya es bastante halago, continua con tu relato Naruto.

-Aaahhhh, en fin ahora que creo no tendre interrupciones continuare...

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Continuacion Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Hiashi de inmediato quedo sorprendido. En la historia del clan portador del ojo blanco solo hubo un antedecente de una persona ajena al clan que habia contraido nupcias con uno de ellos y esa habia sido Hitomi Sanada, una joven noble proveniente de un clan extranjero y a quien el castaño acepto como esposa aun contra las leyes de su clan. Incluso ella habia renunciado a su apellido y adopto el suyo, ambos sin importarles las consecuencias de sus decisiones siguieron a su corazon y formaron una familia de la cual surgieron dos niñas, fruto de aquel amor prohibido y que ahora era el unico recuerdo que tenia de su fallecida esposa._

 _Y ahora increiblemente la escena se repetia, esta vez con el chico que era descendiente del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y de la noble y segun se decia princesa de Uzushiogakure Kushina Uzumaki. Aquel joven que habia cambiado la manera de pensar de su sobrino Neji y que era inspiracion de su hija Hinata para superarse dia a dia. El pequeño niño que en infinidad de ocasiones el mismo salvo de ser linchado por los ignorantes aldeanos de Konoha y que ahora le pedia una oportunidad para estar con su primogenita._

 _El patriarca Hyuuga se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos minutos desactivando su Byakugan y dando un largo suspiro, ante la mirada expectante del rubio quien no entendia el porque de su actuar._

 _-Sabes muchacho, tienes agallas y cerebro. - Estas palabras confundieron a Naruto quien realmente no sabia que pensar de el a estas alturas. - Ciertamente podrías haber hecho valer los logros de tu padre Minato para acreditarte ante mi pero en vez de eso has hecho valer los tuyos propios, ademas de dejar claro que tienes una excelente comunicacion con las demas aldeas, sin contar con el hecho de que no te importa desafiar a cualquiera por estas junto a Hinata._

 _-¿Mi padre?¿Sabe usted quien es mi padre?. - Cuestiono el Uzumaki debido a que el creia que solo el, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kakashi sabian de la verdadera identidad de sus progenitores._

 _-Por supuesto, no creas que solo las personas mas allegadas a tu pasado te conocen, hay algunos que sabemos cosas sobre ti que otros no. - Para ese momento Hiashi se habia levantado de su asiento y se dirigia a la salida dando la espalda, casi a punto de dejar a un Naruto furioso debido a que el habia hecho un enorme cuestionario y no le habia dado una respuesta concreta, pero... - Antes de irme, hay algo que tengo que advertirte Uzumaki._

 _El rubio se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y guardo su defensa discretamente en caso de ser atacado, pero lo que recibio no fue algo que esperaba a ciencia cierta._

 _-Cuida bien de ella, de ahora en adelante tienes que proteger a mi hija de cualquier cosa si realmente deseas estar a su lado, y si la irrespetas, la haces sufrir o si yo veo una sola lagrima de sus ojos brotando por culpa tuya... - Por unos instantes, el volteo de nuevo con su Byakugan activado ademas de hablar friamente. - Te las veras conmigo... ¿Me oyes?_

 _Un shockeado Naruto asintio en silencio mientras que el patriarca Hyuga salio de la tienda de acampar, dejandolo pensativo y algo asustado debido a lo que habia experimentado hace unos momentos. Una extraña mezcla de miedo, terror, alivio y felicidad que le revolvian el estomago y al mismo tiempo le hacia latir su corazón de lo contento que estaba._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Vaya, sabia que Ottosan era anteriormente bastante protector conmigo y con mi Oneesan Hinata pero no pense que fuera a ese extremo. - Dijo Hanabi de manera bastante pensativa, mientras que Naruto solo miraba al piso con una expresion nostalgica adornando su rostro.

-Enfrentarme a el ha sido una hazaña bastante significativa para mi, comparada al hecho de haberme enfrenado a tipos muy peligrosos como Orochimaru, Pain, Kabuto y Madara Uchiha. - Dijo el rubio a manera de broma, sacando una risita en la heredera Hyuuga.

-Jijiji, tienes razon Naruto, a veces mi padre es todo un peligro cuando se lo propone. - Ambos rieron ligeramente para despues tranquilizarse y observar el cielo, mientras que un tenue aire invadia aque lugar, dejando sentir un clima bastante agradable.

Ambos por unos momentos decidieron mantenerse en silencio para disfrutar de aquella noche tan tranquila, dejandose llevar por la tranquilidad del sitio.

-Supongo que puedes seguir contandome tus recuerdos, ¿No?. - Dijo de forma algo brusca Hanabi, a lo que el heredero Uzumaki dio como respuesta un suspiro profundo.

-Claro. Pasaron dos dias despues de que tu padre aceptara que yo fuera el pretendiente de Hinata, dos largos y duros dias en los cuales la alianza sufrio de varias perdidas, algunas muy importantes por cierto. En ese momento nosotros llevabamos la ventaja al haber sellado a casi todos los shinobis revividos por medio del Edo Tensei, solo faltaba por ser derrotado Tobi y Madara Uchiha ya que Sasuke habia eliminado a Kabuto aliandose momentaneamente con la Mizukage Mei Terumi, Kurotsuchi y Temari. Por unos momentos yo junto con Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji y Tenten estuvimos reunidos en un campamento donde habiamos tomado la iniciativa de pelear unicamente nosotros para frenar a esos dos Uchiha, sin embargo yo habia tomado otra decision, y esa era de ir y enfrentarme solo a el, al menos hasta que Sasuke se unio a mi para por fin obtener su venganza por lo sucedido con su clan.

Dado que el Raikage Killer Á fue asesinado por Tobi y que el Tsuchikage Ryotebin No Onnoki muriera al frenar el meteorito que casi barre con el escuadron del Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara, decidi que Mei Terumi, Gaara y una Tsunade ya recuperada en conjunto con los ninjas restantes de nuestro bando enfrentaran a quien finalmente resultara ser Obito Uchiha quien tenia dentro de si una parte del alma de Madara, ya que siendo sincero, al ser Sasuke y yo los ninjas mas poderosos eramos los unicos que podiamos detenerlo... pero...

-¿Las cosas no salieron como pensaban, no es asi?. - Pregunto Hanabi al ver como del unico ojo visible del Uzumaki varias lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, señal de que un mal recuerdo atravesaba su mente.

-No... a pesar de que los demas lograran derrotar a Obito gracias a la ayuda de Kakashi-Sensei y de su Sharingan, nosotros no pudimos hacer algo, el poder de los clanes Senju y Uchiha reunidos en un cuerpo inmortal debido a la resureccion del mundo impuro fue demasiado para nosotros. Aun usando mi nuevo Rikudou-Mode y Sasuke usando su Fuumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan, la diferencia de poderes era enorme, demostrado en el hecho de que solo logramos tocarlo levemente.

El malnacido uso su Susanoo perfecto y de manera facil logro barrer el piso con nosotros, y sin saberlo practicamente nos habiamos entregado como trofeos a el debido a que queria el Kyubi y los ojos del teme para poder completar la resurrección del Juubi, ambos cometimos un grave error al pensar que nosotros dos podiamos derrotarlo.

Fue en ese momento cuando el rubio lloraba a lagrima suelta, sin importarle que Hanbi lo viera, aunque ella lo hacia de forma culpable debido a que se imaginaba el porque estaba haciendo tal cosa, y ella lo habia provocado todo en su afán de querer saber la verdad.

-Ahi fue... cuando aquel grupo enviado por Mei y Tsunade... acudieron a nuestro rescate... Kankuro... Ao... Darui... Akatsuchi... Chouji... Kiba... Neji... Lee... Tenten... Hinata... mi linda Hinata... todos ellos murieron asesinados por Madara... todo... todo por mi culpa... ¡Todo por mi maldita culpa!


	10. Remembranza Parte 2

**Escena 8**  
 **Parte-2**  
 **Agonia**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Un paraje que anteriormente era un amplio bosque lleno de vida ahora era un simple paramo seco y muerto. Varios cadaveres de ninjas de la alianza shinobi y de las copias de Zetsu blanco adornaban aquel sitio, un suelo manchado de sangre y polvoriento que ahora era el campo de batalla de un combate asombroso, el cual termino de manera terrible.

Sasuke Uchiha yacia inerte en el suelo con pequeños rios de sangre escurriendo de sus ojos debido al uso desmedido de su Sharingan Eterno y sus reservas de chakra por los suelos con su chokuto enterrada en su hombro izquierdo quejandose levemente. Pero con Naruto la cosa era aun peor, ya que el vomitaba sangre de su boca provocada por una herida penetrante en su vientre la cual no sangraba demasiado pero si le habia impedido moverse tal como el esperaba. Habia perdido la fase Rikudou y parte de su ropa habia sido desintegrada, ya que ahora solo vestia sus pantalones convertidos en bermudas. En esos momentos estaba siendo sujetado del cuello por un inexpresivo Madara Uchiha quien ni siquiera se tomaba la libertad de mirarlo, estaba mas ocupado mirando al azabache enfrente suyo.

-Increible que alguien a estas alturas tenga algo que yo solo pude obtener. Eres alguien interesante. - Hablaba el inmortal Uchiha a Sasuke quien temblaba ligeramente tratando de incorporarse sin exito alguno . - Pero debes estar consciente de que en estos momentos, ya no hay nada que me detenga en pos de cumplir mi sueño.

Justo al decir esto hizo mas fuerte el agarre hacia el ojiazul quien solo gimio de dolor al sentir como el aire le estaba haciendo falta, agitandose y apretando el brazo de Madara sin exito alguno.

-Te lo dije hace poco Uzumaki. La humanidad debe sufrir un nuevo juicio y erradicar todo lo que pudre esta tierra. Solo asi la paz definitiva podra ser realidad. - Poco despues de decir esto con una fuerza tremenda estrello contra el suelo a Naruto quien de nueva cuenta volvio a vomitar sangre, sintiendo como ese golpe le rompio varias costillas. - Y tu tienes el ultimo elemento que hace falta.

Naruto ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto, y el mismo lo habia aceptado. Habia previsto que Madara usaria el Mokuton para frenar los poderes de Kurama y por eso Sasuke lo respaldaba con el Susanoo y el Amaterasu, pero jamas contemplo el uso del Susanoo Perfecto del fundador Uchiha, capaz de cortar montañas y cambiar drasticamente el paisaje terrestre. Realmente el era un semidios, al menos hasta que obtuviera al Juubi y lo sellara dentro de si mismo.

-Ahora solo lo dire una vez mas, y se que ahora lo entenderas. ¡Entregame ahora mismo al Kyubi!.. - Exclamo mientras que en sus ojos el Mangekyo Sharingan aparecia, mirando fijamente al rubio quien fue atrapado por aquellos ojos malditos.

Dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, un Kurama ahora libre comenzaba a agitarse violentamente y rugiendo enfurecido mientras que aquel sitio donde se encontraba comenzaba a desmoronarse rapidamente, provocado por un temblor muy fuerte originado por el golpe de las colas del zorro demoniaco.

-Maldito... maldito... ¡Maldito Uchiha!. - Fue lo unico que alcanzo a gritar Kurama antes de que rugiera nuevamente y poco a poco se fuera calmando, revelando que sus ojos poco a poco iban perdiendo su color y pupila rasgadas para ser sustituidos por el mismo Sharingan del fundador Uchiha.

-AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH. - Naruto poco a poco comenzaba a sentir un inmenso dolor combinado con un calor insoportable que iba cubriendo su cuerpo poco a poco, esto debido a que el chakra del nueve colas iba liberandose poco a poco de el de forma involuntaria.

El sello que resguardaba a Kurama de dentro de Naruto iba barriendose lentamente, hasta el momento de ser ahora una especie de ojo negro en el vientre del ojiazul quien seguia agitandose violentamente por el terrible dolor que sentia, algo semejante a ser rasguñado en su interior por miles de bestias salvajes, siendo aun sujetado por Madara que usaba su Sharingan para forzar al bijuu a salir.

-Na... Naruto. - Sasuke solo podia ver con uno de sus ojos la agonia que sufria el Uzumaki al serle arrancado de su interior a la mas poderosa de las bestias con cola, sin poder moverse o hacer algo para evitar la que seguramente seria la muerte de su rival y ahora nuevamente mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, y surgido de la nada una lluvia de armas de diferentes tipos estaban a punto de impactar al fundador Uchiha quien no se movio para evitarlas dado que una pared invisible lo cubrio del daño de estas, las cuales cayeron al suelo totalmente dobladas o destruidas.

-Suponia que alguien intervendria, pero no pense que fuera mas basura. - Susurro el Uchiha al darse la vuelta sin soltar al chico pelirrubio, mirando como un grupo de ocho shinobis y dos kunoichis habian salido de su escondite y se habian colocado en posicion de ataque estando diez metros alejados de el.

-¡Naruto-Kun!. - Hinata con algunas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos perla fue la primera en notar la tortura que estaba pasando el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada, una la cual el no podia evitar.

-Esto se ve mal, tenemos que liberarlo a como de lugar y escapar rapido. - Darui era quien lideraba ese grupo improvisado que habia sido enviado por Tsunade, ya que la Hokage junto con el Kazekage Gaara y la Mizukage Mei Terumi no estaban en condiciones de ir a ayudar debido a la aterradora batalla que tuvieron con Obito Uchiha, la cual ganaron a duras penas gracias al apoyo de Kakashi y su Sharingan. Por lo tanto, el plan era relativamente sencillo; tomar a Naruto y Sasuke para regresar al campamento central y trazar un nuevo plan de ataque.

La primera en actuar fue Hinata, aunque lo hizo mas preocupada en liberar al ojiazul que en tener calma y atacar de forma analitica al inmortal Uchiha quien ahora miraba al grupo de shinobis, los cuales no eran la gran cosa.

-... - Sin decir palabra alguna Madara espero el impacto de la peliazul quien habia reunido el chakra en sus manos para crear dos cabezas de leones y usar el Juho Soshiken (Paso Suave, Doble Puño De Leones) para golpearlo y hacerlo soltar al Uzumaki pero... - ... Tsukuyomi (Dios De La Luna).

Hinata cometio el error de ver directamente a los ojos al ninja Edo Tensei, y aunque su Byakugan fuera capaz de ver a traves de los genjutsus y disiparlos, el dojutsu no era capaz de anular una de las tecnicas ilusorias mas poderosas del mundo shinobi, lo cual se reflejo en el momento que Hinata a escasos centimetros de apuñalar en la cara del Uchiha con su jutsu, este se disipo en el aire, ademas de que su linea de sangre se desactivo e instantes despues cayo al suelo convulsionandose terriblemente, seguido de ser pateada violentamente por el pelinegro, lanzandola hacia unas rocas contra las cuales se estrello bruscamente.

-¡Hinata-Sama!. - Neji de igual forma y cegado por la ira de ver a su prima ser atacada brutalmente se abalanzo sobre Madara, sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de sus compañeros.

-Maldicion. - Susurro Darui mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de relampagos negros los cuales originaban un ruido ensordecedor. - ¡Kuro Kaminari! (Rayo Negro).

Darui habia lanzado la tecnica que iba por detras del equipo de Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, con el objetivo de impactar al enemigo en caso de que los shinobis de Konoha no tuviera exito, pero lo que ellos seguian sin tomar en cuenta era el hecho de que Madara Uchiha era alguien impredecible, mas en esos momentos.

Justo en ese momento, tres replicas del Uchiha hechas con el Mokuton aparecieron frente a los jovenes aprendices de Maito Gai, quienes no se esperaron tal accion y por ende fueron sujetados de la cabeza con una fuerza terrible, ocasionando que Tenten soltara varias lagrimas por el dolor causado.

-¡Aaaaaaaggggghhhh!. - A diferencia de la castaña, Neji y Rock Lee pudieron soportar la presion que sentian en sus cabezas, mientras que la maestra de las armas lloraba e intentaba liberarse por todos los medios posibles, lo que daria a entender que el rayo negro de Darui iba a impactar directamente en el verdadero Uchiha, pero de nada sirvio aquel plan improvisado dado que el ninjutsu fue absorbido por Madara usando el Rinnegan, pero eso no seria todo lo que el haria con el ojo de Rikudou Sennin.

-... Ningendo: Tamashi No Jokyo (Camino Humano: Eliminacion De Alma). - De un raudo movimiento los clones de Mokuton desaparecieron no si antes soltar al trio de ninjas de la hoja, sacando del interior de ellos una estela azulada clara con una especie de rostro humano en ellos, clara señal de que habia usado uno de los caminos del ojo de Samsara y por medio de este, arrancarles la vida a Tenten, Neji y Lee quienes solo mostraron en sus rostros una expresion de incredulidad enorme combinado con uno de terror, antes de caer de cara al suelo sin moverse ya o responder al mas minimo estimulo.

-¡Imposible!. - Akatsuchi se habia quedado en shock al ver a sus compañeros de armas ser derrotados de forma sencilla por el fundador Uchiha quien seguia sin soltar al Uzumaki que ahora soltaba gritos desgarradores mientras aquel chakra naranja seguia brotando de su interior lentamente. - ¡Inuzuka, Akimichi regresen al campamento y pidan ayuda, no podemos hacerle frente a este monstruo!.

-Ninguno de ustedes escapara. - Dijo el Uchiha quien habia entrecerrado los ojos y miraba fijamente a cada ninja enemigo que tenia enfrente con evidente molestia por ser interrumpido en su objetivo mas importante, por lo que fruncio levemente su ceño y miro directamente al shinobi de Iwa.

-Mokuton: Mokusei No Ryu (Elemento Madera: Dragon De Madera). - El fundador Uchiha habia creado de forma asquerosa de su pecho un dragon hecho de madera de una altura aproximada de diez metros algo que el sabia seria suficiente para eliminarlo. El ninjutsu sin perder tiempo se dirigio peligrosamente a Akatsuchi quien al saber que le seria imposible escapar de ahi, no tuvo mas opcion que contraatacar.

-¡Doton: Doryūheki! (Elemento Tierra: Muro De Tierra). - Colocando sus manos en el suelo el shinobi de Iwa creo una gran pared de tierra de un grosor de aproximadamente cinco metros, el cual seria suficiente para poder detener por unos momentos el jutsu de madera y darle el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar de ahi, al menos eso pensaba el ninja pero...

 **¡CUAAAAJJJJJJKKKKK!  
**  
No tuvo tiempo de verlo o predecirlo, es mas ni siquiera alcanzo a respirar para expresar un grito de horror, ya que lo unico que Akatsuchi pudo ver antes de sentir un frio espeluznante en todo su cuerpo fue como el dragon de madera destrozo como una migaja de pan su muro terrestre, para que el mismo ataque impactara de lleno en su pecho, siendo lo ultimo que vio el panorama al reves, antes de que todo se obscureciera y quedara en penumbras.

Chouji estaba aterrado al ver un brazo caer frente a el, manchando su rostro de sangre que aun estaba caliente, y lo unico que pudo hacer fue dirigir su mirada al sitio donde el dragon de madera habia impactado y que ahora era solo un tronco enorme enterrado en el suelo, salpicado de carmesi por la sangre que habia surgido producto de haber destazado en varias partes a Akatsuchi, cuya cabeza quedo en el suelo mirandolo con un gesto de horror pronunciado, cosa que de inmediato paralizo al Akimichi quien no podia hacer gesticulación alguna.

-¡Demonios, muevete ahora ninja de la hoja!. - Dijo en un gran grito Darui al ver al shinobi de Konoha paralizado como una estatua, lo cual fue el error mas grande de todos, distraerse ante un enemigo como Madara ya que...

-Kokinjo. - Detras de Darui un clon de Madera del fundador Uchiha portaba la cuerda dorada con la cual el azoto por la espalda al ninja de Kumo, el cual salio despedido hacia unas rocas, aunque eso ya tenia un resultado evidente dado que al instante de que Madara saco del cuerpo el alma de Darui, la partio a la mitad usando la Shichiseiken y poco despues invocando la Beninishago.

-Es curioso que Rikudou Sennin usara estas armas para pelear. Al menos la intencion de probarlas ha sido un exito. - Se dijo a si mismo el clon mientras que arrojaba a lo lejos la cuerda dorada y la espada plana ya que no le eran de mayor utilidad mas que ser probadas por el, llegando a la conclusion de que eran armas estúpidas e inservibles. - Ahora tu seras el proximo en ver a la muerte, ¡Kai!

Por mas sorprendete que esto fuera, Darui no necesito decir su palabras mas usada ya que el fundador Uchiha lo habia hecho por el, ya que el moreno de Kumo solo sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a distorsionarse ademas de un poder tremendo que lo iba arrastrando hacia la calabaza de carmesi.

-¡AAAAAGGGGGHHH!. - Darui solo pudo soltar un grito desgarrador antes de ser sellado definitivamente dentro de la Benihisago la cual al igual que el resto de las armas atesoradas fue desechada como un vil objeto, pero antes de que eso sucediera la misma calabaza se estremecio por unos instantes y poco despues parecio devolver o "vomitar"algo de su interior, algo que cayo pesadamente en el suelo junto a las armas que ahora eran poco mas que simples objetos sin valor alguno.

Habian caido seis ninjas y ahora solo quedaban cuatro. Un joven castaño demasiado aterrado por esas escenas sangrientas, un chico junto con su perro asqueado por el olor del liquido vital inundando el ambiente, un hombre de cabello azul mordiendose el labio al ver aquella muestra de poder que sobrepasaba lo inimaginable y un marionetista en shock y que no podia hacer movimiento alguno por el horror de aquellas imagenes llenas de sadismo.

-¿Ves lo que has provocado Naruto? ¿Puedes entender ahora las consecuencias de tus acciones?. - Hablo de forma inexpresiva Madara quien estrangulaba fuertemente al ojiazul quien seguia soltando quejidos entrecortados dado que el chakra color naranja iba saliendo en mayores cantidades de su cuerpo, mismo que iba reuniendose en una gran masa de neblina del mismo color a lo lejos de ahi. - He tenido que usar los poderes que solo los kages tuvieron el privilegio de ver antes de que barriera el piso con ellos. Esas malditas cucarachas me han obligado a usar algo que nadie tiene el privilegio de ver, todo por tus estupidas ideas de paz y armonia. Me asegurare de eliminarlos de una vez por todas, y asi al fin podre arrancarte al Kyubi de tu interior.

Sin siquiera hacer algun sello manual o mostrar un crecimiento de chakra, una gran estela rojo obscuro comenzo a formarse alrededor del fundador Uchiha, la cual iba tomando forma de un ser humano o eso parecia ser, pero la verdad indudable era de que se trataba de su propia version del Susanoo de cuatro brazos, aquella que uso cuando envio dos meteoritos contra el escuadron de Gaara y que Onnoki detuvo aun a costa de su propia vida. Sin embargo en esta ocasion este jutsu seria el arma con la cual los ultimos cuatro ninjas que quedaban encontrarian la muerte.

Ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de gritarlo o decirlo, era mas que evidente que esa intervencion en la cual ellos intentaron recuperar a Naruto y Sasuke habia fallado rotundamente, teniendo como resultado la muerte de Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Akatsuchi y Darui, era solo cuestion de minutos para que Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Sabaku No Kankuro y Ao se unieran a aquel grupo nefasto.

La unica opcion que quedaba, era la huida a como de lugar de aquel sitio...

...Cosa que al parecer iba a ser algo totalmente imposible.

-UUUUUGGGGHHHH. - Kankuro solto un grito ahogado, esto debido a que el shock en el cual el y los otros ninjas estaban inmersos era demasiado como para notar que el Susanoo se habia formado en su primera forma y que uno de sus brazos esqueleticos iba dirigido al marionetista de Sunagakure el cual recibio el puñetazo del esqueleto espectral que de paso convirtio a las marionetas de Sasori, Karasu y Kuroari en mas que simples trozos de metal y madera inservibles.

El golpe fue brutal que esa misma fuerza fue suficiente para lanzarlo por los aire y hacer que se estrellara brutalmente contra varias rocas que ahi habian y que frenaron su avance por la tierra, misma que estaba manchada por varias gotas de un color carmesi provenientes del mismo ninja de la arena, esto debido a una razon espeluznante.

De cara contra el suelo yacia Sabaku No Kankuro con los ojos vueltos blancos y la mirada perdida, un ligero hilillo de sangre escurria por su boca entreabierta y un charco del mismo liquido vital iba haciendose mas y mas grande por debajo de su cuerpo. El motivo era mas que obvio, el golpe brutal recibido del Susanoo le habia partido la cabeza y de paso le destrozo parte del craneo y masa cerebral, haciendo que este muriera en el mismo momento en el cual fue atacado por el espiritu del dios de las tormentas.

-Esto aun no acaba. - Susurro Madara mientras que en su brazo libre una especie de armadura metalica iba formandose con la misma ceniza de la cual estaba formado su cuerpo producto del Edo Tensei, la cual poco despues adquirio la forma de una especie de ¿"Misil"? el cual apunto al joven Akimichi quien seguia inmovilizado producto de las escenas sanguinolentas de las cuales el habia sido espectador.

-¡Muevete Chouji, con un demonio!. - Kiba logrando despejarse un poco el miedo que tenia le grito a su compañero que saliera de su shock y escapara de ahi como Kami le diera a entender, pero de igual forma de nada sirvio lo que el intento hacer...

...  
... Una estela negra se iba acercando al Inuzuka y a su compañero canino...

...  
... Un vano intento de huir por parte de Kiba y Akamaru...

...  
... Un grito lleno de dolor...

-¡GYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!. - Un desgarrador lamento fue lo que broto de la voz de Kiba quien junto con su fiel amigo y compañero Akamaru fueron alcanzados por el Amaterasu (Diosa Sol), la tecnica definitiva de elemento fuego y que era capaz de arder por siete dias y siete noches. El jutsu que acabo con la existencia de Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru cuyos restos se volvieron cenizas que se mezclaron con el viento que ahi corria.

 **¡ZUUUUMMMMM!  
**  
El sonido de algo cortando el aire se escucho en aquel lugar, el movimiento de uno de los brazos del Susanoo se pudo apreciar, y la figura del shinobi de Kirigakure que permanecia inmovil era lo unico que se veian en aquel sitio de muerte. De pronto una ligera estela carmesi se vio brotando del cuello de Ao, cuyo cuerpo se estremecio por unos momentos antes de caer al suelo... o al menos solo su cuerpo, ya que su cabeza, la cual aun contenia su ojo Byakugan activado se separo del cuello antes de caer y rodar por el suelo, lejos de aquel cadaver que se precipito por el suelo y comenzo a entintar la tierra con el liquido vital que fluia sin descanso de aquel cuerpo que convulsionaba.

El poco valor que Chouji trato de acumular se habia esfumado. El ser espectador de la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros de armas fue algo que no pudo soportar, lo que propicio que el saliera huyendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, solo importándole el salvar su propia vida y nada mas, lamentablemente sus esperanzas de vivir y escapar de aquel horroroso infierno, no iban a ser cumplidas.

Sin decir alguna palabra o mostrar un gesto en su rostro, Madara chasqueo los dedos, mientras que el misil que se habia formado por la armadura mecanica que le otorgaba el Rinnegan salio disparado hacia el joven Akimichi, quien vanamente intentaba correr lo mas rapido que sus pies le permitian. Lo ultimo que se vio de el fue que volteo su rostro hacia su espalda, y dejo ver un par de ojos llorosos, debido a que el mismo sabia lo que iba a suceder con el.

Una gran explosion surgio cuando el misil impacto contra el cuerpo del Akimichi, originando una nube de polvo que se desvaneció a causa de la ventisca que de igual forma se habia originado con ese impacto horrible. Lo que habia resultado de ese ataque, era horriblemente indescriptible.

Chouji habia sido despedazado en varias partes por la explosion que su cuerpo recibio. Parte de su armadura habia sido derretida por el inmenso calor surgido del proyectil, quemando de paso un poco de la piel de varios de los restos corpóreos del ninja ahora muerto, mientras que las tripas y organos internos se regaron por el suelo, algunos de ellos calcinados por el fuego originando una peste horrible y dificil de aguantar.

Todo habia terminado. La vida de los ninjas enviados a socorrer a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha llego a su fin de una forma sadica y lamentable, y por si fuera poco en ese grupo pronto se sumarian los ultimos descendientes de las dinastias del remolino y del abanico.

-¡GYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!. - De manera extraña Naruto consiguio liberar ese desgarrador lamento aun siendo ahorcado por la mano del fundador Uchiha, quien veia con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro como la figura material del nueve colas se iba formando poco a poco, lo que significaba que por fin habia logrado arrancarle al Uzumaki de dentro suyo al Kyubi, lanzandolo al suelo de forma pesada lo que para el rubio represento un golpe brutal dado que su cuerpo habia terminado con profundos desgarros que lo volvieron demasiado sensible al dolor.

-Date el lujo de ver como mi plan "Ojo De Luna" pronto sera una realidad, ya que es cuestion de tiempo para que tu mueras por haberte sacado al Kyubi. Por ahora observa algo que solo alguien como yo puede hacer. - Hablo el fundador Uchiha mientras se iba alejando mas y mas de ahi con toda la intencion de encerrar al nueve colas dentro de Gedo Mazo. - Manejar adecuadamente al Kyubi.

Madara Uchiha se alejo rapidamente del sitio de batalla, dejando como rastros de un intento de salvamento fallido varios cadaveres humanos, tierra manchada de carmesi y dos vidas que a duras penas se aferraban a seguir viviendo, una de ellas totalmente deprimido por lo que habia sucedido.

Nada habia salido como el planeaba. Se suponia que el y Sasuke se encargarian de Madara Uchiha y le harian pagar lo que habia hecho, el asesinato de Minato y Kushina perpetrada por una parte del alma del Uchiha que conocian como "Tobi" y la masacre de la familia del azabache iniciada por los engaños de Madara hacia Itachi, pero sucedio todo lo contrario. Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando de los ojos mientras que Naruto invadido por el lacerante dolor que su cuerpo padecia logro ponerse de pie, gravemente herido y exhausto mientras que el portador del Fuumetsu Sharingan estaba como si nada y no le prestaba atencion ya que estaba esperando a la formacion completa del cuerpo fisico del Kyubi extraido forzosamente del Uzumaki, para empeorar el asunto algunos de sus compañeros habian decidido intervenir en la pelea y habian sido derrotados facilmente, pero de todos ellos, habia una persona que no se rendia, aun cuando su cuerpo estuviera hecho polvo

-Naruto-kun. - Decía una muy cansada y gravemente lastimada Hinata. - ¿Puedes moverte?

Milagrosamente Hinata Hyuuga habia sobrevivido a la tortura que el Tsukuyomi producia, quizas debido a que ella poseia el Byakugan el cual le ayudo a darse cuenta que era solo una ilusión, aunque el daño mental habia sido considerable añadido al golpe brutal que recibio de Madara.

-Hinata... sal de aquí… Madara… se tomara un tiempo… en sellar al Kyubi en esa estatua... aprovecha esa oportunidad y escapa. - Naruto solo rodo su cabeza lentamente, para poder tener una vista más completa de su compañera, las palabras eran entre cortadas y la pérdida de sangre era tremenda, la vida escapaba del cuerpo del rubio y lo unico que podia hacer era ver a una Hinata caminando tambaleante, con varios golpes en su cuerpo, cortaduras que sangraban y su rostro sucio de polvo y sangre que caia en un pequeño hilo desde su frente.

-Ya es tarde para huir… y aun si no lo fuera... no me iría sin ti. - Hinata solo camino un poco hacia el rubio, tambaleante y con la vista apagándose poco a poco, pero milagrosamente hasta pudo sujetar la mano de su amado. - Porque, yo te amo.

A Naruto se le hizo un agujero en el corazón, ya que hace tiempo debio aclarar las cosas con ella antes de que una cosa como esta sucediera, responder el hecho del amor que la peliazul obscura le profetizaba, se suponia que hace tiempo le debio de haber dado la respuesta que habia encontrado y que le costo mucho trabajo encontrar pero que gracias a meditar y verlo claramente, lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

Hinata solo negó ante las posibilidades que Naruto daba sobre que pasaria con ella y con algunos de sus compañeros, y con un último esfuerzo ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, uno muy rapido y suave, y que fue el primero en la vida del rubio ojiazul para poco despues apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y susurrarle lentamente.

-...Vive Naruto-Kun… vive y cumple tus sueños... pero por favor... jamas olvides que yo siempre te amare... y que estare junto a ti, hasta el resto de tus dias.

Despues de eso el rubio sintio un golpe en la nuca que lo desmayo, unicamente viendo como ultima escena a una Hinata que le sonreia con una mirada triste, ademas de su blanquecina piel llena de moretones y raspones, ademas de un hilo de sangre escurriendole por la comisura de los labios y frente... una imagen desgarradora y triste sin duda alguna.

Ahora los unicos que quedaban en el campo de batalla eran Hinata y el fundador Uchiha quien seguia ignorando todo lo que sucedia alrededor, al menos hasta que la ojiperla volvio a activar su Byakugan usando el poco chakra que le quedaba, seguido de arrancarse el chaleco ninja y su remera negra de manga larga, quedando desnuda del pecho completamente, mostrando que su estomago estaba lleno de moretones, al igual que en parte de sus pechos.

-La mentalidad de los ninjas ha cambiado bastante, mas en las kunoichis. - Se dijo a si mismo el shinobi revivido por el Edo Tensei mirando como Hinata entrelazaba los dedos dispuesta a realizar una serie de sellos. - ¿Crees que tus estupidas clases de seduccion realmente sirven en una pelea? Las inutiles kunoichis siguen empeorando dia con dia.

-Sabe Uchiha-San... yo hubiera deseado... haber compartido un momento intimo... con mi Naruto-Kun. - Hablaba Hinata seguida de comenzar a realizar la secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad. - Muchas veces me imaginaba... formando una familia con la persona a quien mas amo... con aquella quien me devolvio las ganas de vivir.

Madara no hacia movimiento alguno para evitar lo que la Hyuuga hacia, ¿Para que hacerlo? Si los herederos de la dinastia Uchiha y Uzumaki no lograron vencerle, mucho menos podria hacerlo una mujer idiota y con un patetico Kekkei Genkai.

-Pero ahora que no podre... cumplir mi meta de estar con mi Naruto-Kun... yo... yo al menos... yo al menos le ayudare de la unica forma que se. - Dijo la peliazul mientras que termino con el sello del carnero y coloco su mano izquierda en su seno derecho mientras que la otra la estampo contra el suelo. - ¡Evitando que te apoderes de Kyubi! ¡Hyūga Sōke no Juinhijutsu: Hakke Juu Ito No Yūzai! (Sello Maldito Escondido de la Familia Principal Hyūga: Ocho Trigamas, Diez Hilos De La Condena).

Del suelo donde Hinata tenia su mano varias letras negra comenzaron a deslizarse en direccion al Kyubi, mientras que en el pecho de Hinata un esquema de un sello comenzaba a aparecer y brillar levemente, cosa que le llamo la atencion a Madara mas no le preocupo debido a que el tenia la idea de que solamente aquellos con los ojos "benditos" del clan Uchiha eran capaces y tenian el derecho de controlar a las bestias con cola.

Nunca penso que su arrogancia y su tonteria de creerse superior a los demas le traerian consecuenicas graves a sus planes.

Cuando el Kyubi habia tomado su forma fisica completamente, este de inmediato comenzo a actuar de forma violenta y erratica dado que de nueva cuenta estaba cayendo en la influencia y control del Sharingan Eterno de Madara, y esto tambien era algo decisivo para que los miles de sellos comenzaran a invadir el cuerpo del nueve colas, trepando por sus cuatro patas y recorriendo el pescuezo, panza, torso y las colas del bijuu quien seguia en su furia desmedida.

El sello secreto de Hinata parecia estar funcionando, pero las consecuencias de su uso eran evidentes en la ojiperla quien comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio acumulados a las heridas graves de su cuerpo y el uso desmedido de chakra, mismo que estaba obteniendo por metodos nada usuales, pero eso a ella no le importaba ya que mientras su plan pudiera ser exitoso, lo demas no tenia importancia.

-"Solo un poco, un poco mas y habre dominado a Kyubi". - Se dijo a si misma en su mente la peliazul, notando como la serie de sellos habia logrado cubrir en un esquema casi por completo al zorro de nueve colas, siendo la unica parte faltante el lomo del bijuu donde se unirian las lineas y formarian el sello que seria el exito para el plan de la ojiperla, pero...

... La sangre tibia volvio a caer al suelo, emanando del estomago de Hinata quien tenia los ojos abiertos lo mas posible mirando como una mano de piel ceniza la habia traspasado sin piedad alguna, y detras de ella el fundador Uchiha estaba de pie sin expresion alguna, siendo responsable del asesinato de la integrante del clan Hyuuga.

-Lo que sea que estes haciendo me molesta. No importa que sea ya que de todas maneras no te servira, pero aun asi prefiero guardarme molestias con un insecto como tu. - Expreso Madara mientras que una agonizante Hinata veia como el sello de su pecho se iba desvaneciendo, al igual que el de Kyubi quien detuvo su desplante y se mantuvo quieto.

La cabeza de la ojiperla cayo ligeramente señal de que ya habia muerto, o eso al menos parecia, debido a que en los labios manchados de carmesi una ligera sonrisa se dibujo, para que sorprendentemente una linea de sellos comenzara a invadir el brazo derecho de Madara quien veia esto de forma seria.

-No... no lo... no lo creo... ka... ka... kai. - Hablo en silabas Hinata quien volvio a alzar la mirada y mostro un gesto de victoria al ver al igual que su enemigo como el brazo del ninja traido por el Edo Tensei comenzaba a deshacerse en cenizas y perdiendo la capacidad regenerativa que el jutsu prohibido otorgaba.

-¿Que hiciste?. - Se pregunto fastidiado el Uchiha quien de un golpe con su brazo aun disponible golpe en el rostro a la kunoichi quien cayo a unos tres metros de distancia donde estaba el ojiazul inconsciente, intentando saber que habia pasado.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo maldito Uchiha?. - Se oyo una voz muy potente, perteneciente al Kyubi quien despues de estar en silencio por un rato volteo a ver al Uchiha quien se tomaba el hombro derecho debido a que le molestaba el no sentir (Ni usar) el brazo que habia perdido. - Sucede que esta mocosa ha usado tu arrogancia como arma propia, y te la ha jugado a su favor.

Madara no dijo palabra alguna ya que veia como el nueve colas actuaba de una manera rara, ya que no se veia nada bien a pesar de haber sido liberado hasta hace poco del interior de Naruto.

-Ella ha usado una tecnica que parece ser esta basada en uno de los tantos sellos de los Uzumaki, solo que modificada a su estilo propio. Por lo que vi y pude sentir, ese sello parece ser una variante de un jutsu de control fisico, volviendo a quien recibe el esquema un titere, o mejor dicho, un doble de el. - Gruño el nueve colas mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia donde estaba de pie Madara, mirandolo con sus ojos rasgados que lucian cansados pero sin abandonar esa furia interminable. - Y parece ser que logro terminar ese jutsu segundos antes de que la mataras, y si has puesto atencion, todo lo que le hiciste a ella lo recibi yo, algo parecido a tu ahora desaparecido brazo.

De pronto del hocico del zorro sangre comenzo a salir, mientras que se notaba ahora con mas claridad lo que el bijuu habia dicho. Al haberse realizado el sello correcto, Hinata combino un lazo espiritual con la bestia con cola, convirtiéndose en un solo ser vivo en dos cuerpos distintos, por lo que si uno era herido, el otro tambien lo hacia, y dado que la ojiperla habia sido dañada de muerte... Kyubi correria con la misma suerte.

-Parece ser que esa kunoichi sabia lo que hacia... es ironico que yo muera a manos de la persona quien mas amo al mocoso que me apresaba... pero con lo que acabas de hacer Madara... has sellado tus planes en la derrota. - Volvio a gruñir el nueve colas mientras que sus colmillos filosos eran mostrados en una sonrisa macabra que estaba adornada por... un liquido carmesi que brotaba de su boca. - Crei que eras un poco mas inteligente Uchiha... pero tu mismo mandaste tu plan al infierno... al haber matado a esa chica.

Las cosas eran evidentes, y no hacia falta explicar a fondo. El pelaje de Kurama el cual era naranja se habia obscurecido levemente y se notaba humedo, esto porque el bijuu habia recibido la herida mortal en la misma zona en la que Hinata fue atravesada, por lo que irremediablemente el mismo destino de la ojiperla lo seguiria el.

-"En toda mi existencia solamente dos humanos se ganaron mi respeto. Primero fue el imbecil de Minato al haberme vencido y sellado, y el segundo fue su propio hijo quien me desafio para obtener mi poder y proteger a sus seres amados. Pero ahora, tu ojiperla de cabello azul tambien te lo has ganado al haber impedido que de nueva cuenta me dominaran como un objeto simplon. Espero que seas recompensada por esto, te lo agradece desde el infierno, hasta el dia en el que vuelva a la tierra". - Fueron los ultimos pensamientos del bijuu de nueve colas quien comenzo a desvanecerse en el aire, con una gran sonrisa en su hocico y mirando por una ultima vez a Naruto y Hinata, sintiendose algo feliz de haber conocido a personas asi en su existencia en la tierra.

Con un ultimo rugido el bijuu de nueve colas desaparecio para ir directo al mundo del shinigami donde estaria algo de tiempo mientras obtenia el poder necesario para escapar de ahi y revivir nuevamente en la tierra, pero para eso debia haber un largo lapso de tiempo, uno el cual frustaria sin duda alguna los planes de Madara, quien en esos momentos permanecia de pie lleno de furia al ver su meta de cumplir el plan "Ojo De Luna" totalmente arruinado por una simple kunoichi.

Sin embargo no tuvo mas tiempo de pensar ya que el mismo sello que habia usado Hinata para controlar al Kyubi estaba haciendo mas estragos en su cuerpo artificial, por lo que se vio obligado a marcharse y detener el sellado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, incluido averiguar como recuperar su brazo ya desaparecido y que le permitia usar su arsenal de ninjutsu letal.

Usando el Shunshin No Jutsu desaparecio de ese sitio, dejando atras los restos de una pelea la cual el perdio y que se podia considerar como una victoria de la alianza shinobi, pero una en la cual casi todas las vidas se perdieron, a excepcion de dos, las mismas que se deseaban salvar, y una que se aferraba a los ultimos respiros que tenia, todo con la intencion de hacer una ultima cosa antes de ser reclamada por las manos de la muerte.

Arrastrandose debilmente y soltando quejidos cada diez segundos, Hinata trataba de llegar hacia donde estaba un inconsciente Naruto, dejando como rastro de donde iba una linea gruesa de sangre que fluia de su estomago dañado el cual ya la hubiera matado desde hace minutos, pero que el deseo de volver a ver por una ultima vez a su joven amado supero el dolor que producia.

Sabia que todo habia llegado a su fin, no pasaria mucho antes de que ella se reuniera en el otro mundo con su tio Hizashi, su primo Neji y su enamorada Tenten pero sobre todo, en pocos instantes estaria de nueva cuenta en los brazos de su madre Hitomi y saber que su mision en la tierra, de una o de otra forma habia sido cumplida, y esa era defender a su ser amado por sobre todas las cosas.

Como pudo entender con su mente nublada, Hinata trepo por las piernas de Naruto y ejercio un ultimo esfuerzo para alzarse en sus manos y caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul, quedando encima de el y con su rostro demacrado y cansino frente al aun tibio y suave rostro del Uzumaki, a quien le dio un ultimo beso en los labios probando el sabor ligeramente salado pero aun asi agradable de la boca del joven shinobi. Deseaba abrazarlo del cuello pero ya no sentia los brazos, intentaba entrelazar sus piernas con las de el pero estas no le respondian, ya no podia moverse y un frio intenso le iba recorriendo el cuerpo.

Pero de forma quizas inconsciente o de forma intencional, el cuerpo de Naruto temblo por unos instantes, antes de que su brazo derecho se alzara en el aire con un temblor notorio, antes de caer sobre Hinata en forma de un abrazo, mismo que la ojiperla sintio, y que le provoco una sonrisa ligera en su rostro demasiado palido.

-Na... na... na...Naru... - Un ultimo sobrenombre cariñoso broto de los labios de Hinata, antes de que su cabeza se apoyara en el pecho de su amado, con los ojos entrecerrados, una ligera sonrisa en su boca y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello azulado tapando su rostro que se volvio frio como el hielo.

El sol comenzaba a salir a lo lejos, anunciando un nuevo dia que arribaba al mundo shinobi y que mostraba los resultados de una noche lamentable para muchos. Un pelinegro tirando en el suelo, con los ojos sangrantes y una katana enterrada en su hombro, un cuerpo de un shinobi de Kiri decapitado con la cabeza a lo lejos junto a varias partes corporales humanas ataviadas con partes de un uniforme de Iwa, una armadura derretida junto a un brazo y un pie semicalcinados, una hoguera de fuego negro que aun ardia y que no habia alcanzado a quemar una bandana de Konoha junto a un colmillo de la pata de un canino, el cuerpo de una kunoichi pelirrubia junto a unas armas tiradas como objetos inutiles, un chico castaño con una herida fatal en su cabeza al lado de varios trozos de madera y el cuerpo de un castaño de cabello largo, un chico de cejas grandes y una joven castaña tambien sin daño alguno pero sin señales de estar vivos.

Y la escena principal de todas. Un pelirrubio de ojos azules tirado en el piso con varias heridas en su cuerpo abrazando a una chica de ojos perla desnuda de la parte de arriba y con un agujero en su estomago que ya no sangraba, misma que portaba un gesto de alegria en su ya frio rostro.

Una escena de un par de enamorados, los cuales no pudieron declarar ese sentimiento tan bello que poseian dentro de si mismos, y que la muerte se encargo de impedir, de una vez por todas.


End file.
